


Undertale Fluffy Bits

by Leprot00978



Series: Undertale HOAG [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reconciliation, Selectively Mute Frisk, Undertale Saves and Resets, undertale - Freeform, undertalefanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprot00978/pseuds/Leprot00978
Summary: Frisk did not come out of the last run through whole and lost almost entirely who they are. Despite having finally regained what was lost in the previous timeline they feel less whole than they have ever been before.There is finally a break from the madness and time to recover from all that has happened but there is a lot more to heal than just one child's broken soul... Friends and Families were torn apart by what had happened. The humans are just as suspicious as ever of the monsters as they try to build their lives on the surface. There are many pieces broken despite the "Happy Ending" reached.Can Frisk ever truly find a happy ending? Or are they keeping the others from finding their's?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fluffy moments that take place after what happens in the HOAG universe.

The weeks following the court hearing and you coming to live in the skeleton’s house after Chara’s attack had gone by surprisingly fast. Considering that you’d slept most of them you suppose that it wasn’t so much of a surprise.  
“GOING TO SEE THE FOREST FATHER?” Papyrus’ voice is what rouses you from your content slumber that morning.   
“Yeah, Saturday morning coffee…” You can hear the yawn in Sans’ voice even from up in your room on the second floor.   
“DO YOU THINK I THAT HE WOULD LIKE TO GET COFFEE WITH ME?” Papyrus’ voice is hopeful as you stumble light headedly out of bed. Your door was cracked open, meaning that one of the skeletons had been by checking on you as they often did when they believed you were asleep.  
“I don’t think tree dad would mind.” Sans replies. “Wanna come?”  
“WOWIE REALLY?!” You could mentally see the stars of excitement in Papyrus’ eyes as you changed from your pajamas and into shorts and t-shirt.  
“Yeah, I don’t think he’d mind, if you get the car I’ll tell dad we’re heading out.” Sans says.   
“THIS WILL BE A MOST WONDERFUL MORNING!” Papyrus’ voice exclaims as you hear the door open.  
Once dressed you wait a bit in your room. The skeletons had been very protective of you ever since the incident with Chara and you knew that if Papyrus or Sans saw you awake before they left then they would delay or Paps wouldn’t go altogether. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to tell them good morning but… Sometimes you just wanted a few minutes alone… Where no one was telling you to settle down… No one was silently worrying about your soul. Where people didn’t exchange glances and tell you everything was alright when you knew that they were worried.  
“Heading out with Paps.” You hear Sans call into the basement. “We’ll be back around noon. Need anything?”  
You can’t make out what Gaster replies and by the sounds of his voice you think he’s using wingding. Whenever the skeletons wanted to talk about something and not let you in on it they used wingding, even Papyrus. It irked you after the first few times and you had secretly begun to learn the language. You could speak in hands now with pretty good proficiency and wingdings weren’t too different. Your goal was to get good enough at wingdings that one day when the skeletons started talking in the language around you you’d just, casually, say in the same language that you could understand them perfectly well.  
But for now you were still trying to teach yourself. Otherwise… Things were great. You spent almost every day with your friends and ran around the reservation with them exploring. Some days you went up to MK’s house and played with him. Since school was out now Rachel often got her mom, Sarah, to drop you off for sleepovers. The skeletons had let you go over to your former foster family’s home twice for sleep overs but otherwise Rachel came over to yours. Not that Rachel minded, she loved running around the reservation with you.   
An enticing breeze from outside wafts into your room and cools you. They didn’t have air conditioning in the skeletons’ house, which made sense since they didn’t really get too hot or cold.   
Your phone rings and Rachel’s home phone number pops up.  
“FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISK!” Rachel’s voice whines through the phone. “I’m so booooooooooooooooooooored!”  
You giggle. It’d taken a while but your throat had healed and your voice had returned. But… You rarely used it now. It was easier to speak with hands, but when talking on the phone that was hard.  
“I wanna come visit!” Rachel demands. It was a frequent request that your friend had been making ever since school had let out for the summer. Rachel was enamored with all the monsters and usually slept over at your house at least once a week. “What’re you doing tomorrow?”  
You tell her you’re probably going to be running around with her on the Reservation.  
“Yay!” Rachel celebrates over the phone. “What’re we going to do? There’s a new show I’ve found that’s awesome! I’ll bring over the first season tomorrow!”  
You giggle and tell her that it sounds great and you can both explore more of the Reservation. After talking for a little bit you head down stairs to tell Gaster that Rachel was coming over tomorrow and ask if that’s alright?  
Knocking on the basement door you wait for his reply.  
“Come down Frisk.” The door is opened by a bodiless hand and you head down the steps to Gaster’s room and lab. “How are you feeling?”  
You tell him that you feel the same as you enter the sterile feeling room. Light headed but alright. You tell him that Rachel wants to visit tomorrow and ask if that’s alright.  
“I have no qualms with the child.” Gaster says and gestures to the bed as he types quickly on the computer. “Please, make yourself comfortable. I would like to do a scan.”  
Gaster and Sans scans your soul as often as you’ll let them, monitoring it’s status regularly. Most days you just went along with it, the scans never hurt, but some days you stubbornly refused. You knew that they were just worried, and your soul’s status hadn’t improved, but… Somedays you just wanted to feel normal and not be constantly reminded that your soul wasn’t complete or that everyone thought you were too frail to do anything.  
Today, you just laid down and waited for Gaster to pull out your soul, scan it, and then return it.   
“No deterioration or improvement.” Gaster frowns as he reads what comes up on the screen. “Stable though.”   
You sit up and sigh, until there was improvement they’d continue to be over protective. You were certain that once your soul was healed, or on the mend at least, that they’d lighten up.  
You use your hands to ask if there’s anything that can be done?  
“Dr. Alphys and Sans have both refused to entertain my theories.” Gaster tells you as he types at the computer. “Although this data is proving my hypothesis that the recovery of the body does not equate to the recovery of the soul. Human’s are two separate halves, their bodies and their souls, and I’m beginning to firmly believe that they behave as such. Monsters on the other hand are only their souls.” He glances back at you. “Are you discontent with this?”  
You nod and, using your hands still, tell him you just want to feel normal again.  
“The human soul is nearly entirely comprised of DT.” Gaster explains, turning to face you and leaning against the desk. “Without it the soul would normally cease to exist. Your souls is only still intact, for lack of better term, because of the magic holding it in place. I have reason to believe that a direct injection of DT to your soul would be enough to boost your soul’s recovery, or at least stimulate it. But, Alphys and Sans disagree.”   
You ask him if it would hurt? Getting the DT injection.  
“It would be a shot.” Gaster explains. “Directly into your soul and it would be the DT extracted from the fragments of your soul that the Prince and Demon had.”  
You nod…   
A few weeks ago and all this would have terrified you… The idea of anyone coming near your soul, even the Skeletons, would have sent you into a panic attack. But now… It was just a chore you had to do.   
You ask him what could go wrong?  
“Not much by my calculations.” Gaster shrugs. “But Alphys and Sans’ calculations speculate that it could destroy what remains of your soul. If you don’t already consider what’s left of your soul destroyed.”  
You look up at the screen and ask how mad would Sans be if you went ahead with the DT injections anyway?  
“I’m certain he would be furious.” Gaster turns back to the computer and begins to type. “He’s more emotional in his work than he used to be, whether with your case or others. His emotions sway his judgements, it’s rather annoying when he’s meant to be objective.”  
You nod, Sans wasn’t as apathetic as he had used to be… He cared now and actually tried every day. Not that he wasn’t still pretty lazy and he still made his awful puns but… He did things every day now. He actually practiced his magic with Papyrus and Undyne. He assisted Gaster in his research. He got you out of bed most days. It was…. Weird…  
You tell Gaster that you’re willing to try the injections if he was alright with it.  
“If we do then no one can know.” Gaster glances back at you. “Even if they fail.”  
You nod in agreement and Gaster sighs.  
“You surprise me Frisk.” Gaster says as a drawer in the desk unlocks with a series of clicks. “Please lay back and close your eyes. Would you like to be asleep for this?”  
You shake your head and tell him you don’t care if it hurts. A secret part of you hope it hurts…  
It’d been subtle at first but… Feeling, anything, was becoming a distant thing. You often felt a cold distance from everyone now as though a glass box was around you. It was becoming harder to smile and fewer things made you happy. Just the other day you’d fallen and gashed your knee pretty badly but… it hadn’t hurt, you’d felt nothing.   
It was this increasing loss of feeling, loss of emotion, which made this experiment so appealing now. Anything that pushed this cold distance away.  
Your soul comes to the surface again, cradled safely in Gaster’s bodiless hand, as the other hands positioned around it. They were alight, monitoring the hollow looking soul.  
“Tell me if this hurts too much.” Gaster says coming to stand beside the bed, a syringe in his hand half filled with a bright red substance. “This sample of DT was extracted from Asriel. If it is accepted well I will run tests on the DT derived from Chara to make sure it is not tainted.”  
You nod and take a deep breath.   
The needle piercing your soul stung but it was tolerable. You clutched the blanket and took a deep breath, trying to suppress the pain.  
“Injecting…” Gaster says calmly, his hand resting on your forehead.  
The DT entering your soul directly was like fire. It burned and you let out a strangled cry. The fire burned throughout every fiber of your being and your head was flooded with a jumble of thoughts. Everything became warped and the harsh light of the room flickered in your vision.   
You lay perfectly still, sweat drying on your face, as someone types nearby. Sitting up, you look at Gaster who was typing rapidly.  
“You’re awake?” Gaster looks back at you appraisingly.  
You nod, blinking awkwardly.  
“How do you feel?” Gaster asks.  
You take inventory of yourself and… You feel good. You’re not tired like you had been. You actually want to go do something, just move.  
“Good,” Gaster nods and gestures to the screen. “We will rescan in a few hours but initial readings are promising. Your DT levels are rising steadily and your soul is filling.”   
You nod and tell him you want to go for a walk.  
“I will join you for observation purposes.” Gaster agrees and offers you his hand.   
Walking through the woods was something you did often, always with one or more of the skeletons. Outside the sun shone brightly and there was a soft breeze.  
Gaster’s hands bring you things like flowers or conjure magical butterflies for you as you wonder and they make you smile. You feel a gentle happiness settle in your soul as you take in the world around you. The colors were even brighter, happier, and you felt completely at ease exploring the woods you walked frequently.  
“How do you feel now?” Gaster asks as you sit in the grass.   
You tell him good, peaceful.  
“No pain?” Gaster watches you carefully as you play with the magical butterflies.   
You shake your head.  
“Good.” A pleased smile spreads across his face and he observes your surroundings. “I do not think it will be wise to include anyone else in the success of this experiment until we have more conclusive data to support it.”  
You nod, understanding that Gaster didn’t want you to tell Sans or Alphys.  
Gaster walks you back home and heats spaghetti that Papyrus had made the night before for you both to eat.  
The father of Sans and Papyrus was often silent and had, on several occasions, gone days without talking. So silence was something that you had gotten used to when it was just him. He didn’t require noise and because he kelp a part of his magic in you at all times because of the frailness of your soul he knew what you needed before you had to ask. A part of you was certain that he only ever verbally spoke to you because it was polite when other people were around or he could tell that you sometimes got angry that you couldn’t talk to him before he knew what you were thinking.   
Going back to your room after eating you climb onto the roof from your bedroom window and lay contently in the sunlight. Napping in the sunlight was your favorite thing to do and you often did it when no one was looking on the roof because it was one of the few places where you could nap without constantly getting checked on.   
You knew it was because they cared and now that feeling was returning you felt bad for resenting them for it… But… You felt more and more like their patient each day that went by than their friend…  
Laying on the roof, under the warm sun, with the hot shingles on your back you soon doze. You hadn’t had any nightmares for a while and you supposed that was a good thing but you also had wondered if that was because you hadn’t been dreaming lately either?   
Ever since what Chara had done your first night on the Reservation you hadn’t seen Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, or Chara. Then again, you hadn’t gone farther than Undyne and Alphys’ house since then. The skeletons had created a haven here for you where not even Chara dared to come after you.   
Rachel and her family had visited a few times though and the skeletons ran the errands for the things that the house needed. You’d asked a few times if you could come with them and they’d always made an excuse why you couldn’t… Sans had taken you to Grillby’s a few times when you’d grown silent and upset from being cooped up. Mettaton also frequently visited in between his various shows, interviews, and celebrity life.   
The opening of a garage and voices bellow rouse you from your nap and you inch to the peak of the roof, glancing over.   
“THAT WAS A MOST EXCELLENT MORNING!” Papyrus said happily as he and Sans both carried brown bags towards the house, the car parked in the little garage beside the house. “RICHARD IS QUITE AN INTERESTING PERSON TO SPEAK TO AND HE’S VERY FRIENDLY!”  
“Yeah, he’s alright.” Sans chuckles as you slip back on the roof and towards your bedroom window.   
You manage to slip back onto your bed as you hear the skeleton brothers down stairs.  
“I’m going to check on the kiddo.” Sans’ voice wafts up the stairs as you stretch out on your bed, still warm from the sunlight. “Need any help?”  
“THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE PUTTING THE GROCERIES AWAY!” Papyrus’ happy voice follows up the stairs.  
You sit up from the bed as Sans knocks on the door softly.  
“You awake buddy?” Sans asks as he peeks in the room.  
You grin from the bed and he comes in.  
“How’re you feeling?” Sans asks with a lazy smile.   
Good, you sign, you took a nap.  
“Nice.” Sans says. “Has Gaster checked on your soul yet?”  
You shake your head and tell him that you had breakfast with him and then took a nap.  
“Alright,” Sans nods his head to the door. “I was hoping ya’ll would wait for me tibia honest.”  
You follow Sans down stairs and greet Papyrus with a quick hug before heading to the basement.   
“Sans, Frisk.” Gaster is waiting for you both with the computer pulled up. “Please lay down.”  
You move towards the bed and lay back. Your soul is brought to the surface once more by Gaster’s hand inside you and scanned. Even before the scan is complete you can see a difference. The redness inside of Gaster’s magic is deeper red than it had been before and it looked a little fuller.   
“Looks different.” Sans observes, his eyes narrow as he examines it. “Are you feeling okay? Any different from yesterday?”  
You shake your head and tell him that you feel fine.  
“These readings are very good.” Gaster smiles approvingly as he examines the reports on the screen. “DT is nearly double what it was yesterday… The soul’s stability has increased.”  
Sans goes to the computer as your soul returns to your chest and reads the reports himself.  
“I’ll be…” His eyes scan over the screen before glancing back at you. “Did you do something different? Change up your bed time routine? Go on a spirit quest or something?”  
You shake your head and tell him you just napped.   
“Did you do something?” Sans shoots Gaster a suspicious look.  
“What could I have done?” Gaster returns the smaller skeleton’s gaze evenly. “They were uncooperative this morning when I tried to scan their soul and you were here all night Sans.”  
Sans goes quiet before a relieved smile spreads across his face.  
“Welp,” He rubs his skull. “I guess… Sorry Dadster… Guess it’s sorting itself out.” He looks at you with a wide grin. “Bout time too if you ask me. Come on, you should tell Paps the good news.”   
You grin and head back up the stairs as Sans and Gaster poured over the reports. You tell Papyrus what Gaster had said about your soul’s stability and he hugs you tightly.   
“THAT’S WONDERFUL HUMAN!” Papyrus says. “THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!”  
You grin and say as long as that means spaghetti you’re game. Papyrus liked to cook with you and always enjoyed teaching you how to make new things. It was a great deal of fun and you knew that the skeleton tried very hard to teach you what he knew. His cooking was also improving thanks to a surprise present that Santa had left for him in early summer of a cook book….  
“How’s it goin?” Sans pops his head into the kitchen as you stir the sauce while Papyrus threw macerated ingredients into the pot.  
“VERY WELL!” Papyrus says proudly. “UNDER MY TEACHING THE HUMAN’S COOKING SKILLS WILL BE FAR SUPERIOR TO ANY OTHERS, SAVE FOR MINE OF COURSE. WHY, IN TIME, THEY MAY BECOME A MASTER CHEF LIKE I AM!”  
“Heh, cool.” Sans grins. “Imma be on the couch. Call if you need anything.”   
“WE MET WITH YOUR TREE FATHER RICHARD TODAY.” Papyrus tells you as he gets the water boiling for the noodles. “HE THINKS THAT SANS WOULD DO VERY GOOD AT THE PLACE WHERE HE WORKS AND GAVE HIM AN APPLICATION.”  
You say that’s cool and ask if Sans will apply for it? Also, what kinda job is it?  
“SOMETHING TO DO WITH THEORETICAL PHYSICS.” Papyrus explains.   
“SANS! TELL OUR HUMAN ABOUT THE JOB APLICATION TO THE COLLEGE!”  
“It’s a job, I’d work, THEORETICALLY I’d get paid!” Sans calls back. “I’d have to PHYSICALLY be there every day THEORETICALLY!”   
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps warningly as you giggle. “HUMAN! DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!”  
“Aww come on Paps.” Sans’ head pops around the corner. “Don’t bust a BONE over it. TIBIA honest I’d be pretty BONED if you got so RATTLED over a THEORETICAL job.”   
“NO PUNS IN THE KITCHEN!” Papyrus yells at him as you bend over laughing. “GO MAKE YOUR AWFUL JOKES SOMEWHERE ELSE!”   
Sans snickers as he goes back to the couch. After helping Papyrus get the spaghetti ready he puts it in a pan and then covers it with cheese and then into the hot oven.  
“THE BOOK THAT SANTA GAVE ME SUGGESTS THAT BAKING SPAGHETTI MAKES IT DELICIOUS ALSO!” Papyrus explains as you and he go into the living room.   
You smile and tell him you’re excited for supper before sitting on the couch between him and Sans. You ask Sans about the job that Richard suggested and he rolls his eyes.  
“Eh, assisting a physicist.” Sans yawns. “Pretty boring stuff.”   
“I THOUGHT YOU AND DAD LIKED THAT STUFF THOUGH?” Papyrus asks. “AND YOU ALWAYS ENJOY THOSE NUMBER PUZZLES THAT THE DOCUMENTARIES ON TELEVISION SHOW.”  
You cock your head at him.  
“Unsolvable math problems.” He makes air quotes with his fingers. “More like people who over complicate simple, redundant, equations. I wasn’t expecting tree dad to show anyone my homework though. Guess that’s what I get for giving a teacher a finished math problem.”  
You ask him if he’ll apply for the position?  
“Nah, got too much going on.” Sans stretches. “Paps and Mettaton are going to start airing their cooking show in the fall. Dadster’s got his own research. Someone’s gotta keep an eye socket on you so that you don’t go off and save the world again.” He winks at you. “I’m busy enough without a job.”  
You frown at him and tell him if he’d like the job he should apply. Your soul is getting better and he didn’t have to be home all the time.  
“FRISK IS RIGHT SANS.” Papyrus smiles brightly. “YOU SHOULD APPLY! I’LL HELP YOU! WITH ME AS YOUR COACH YOU ARE SURE TO SECURE THE HEAD POSITION!”  
“Eeh…” Sans groans. “Sounds like work…”  
“BUT WORK YOU’LL ENJOY!” Papyrus exclaims as the oven timer goes off. “THE PASTA NEEDS ROTATED!”  
You giggle as he dashes to the kitchen before asking Sans if he really wasn’t going to apply for the position just to keep an eye socket on you.  
“Remember the last time I got a job?” Sans asks, referring to the past timeline. “Yeah, it was alright, but everything went downhill pretty quick after that. I’m just being cautious.”   
You frown and then say it’s your fault that he’s not applying…  
“No it isn’t.” Sans groans, his arm resting across your shoulders and he ruffles your hair. “I just wanna be close by, you know? In case something happens.”  
You go quiet and sigh… You mutter that nothing will happen… You’ll stay home and be good. Gaster’s here and Papyrus won’t always be filming with Mettaton. You glance up at him. He could go do the physics stuff if he wanted to.  
“I’ll consider it alright?” Sans finally concedes. “Let’s see how your soul is doing after the weekend. If it keeps getting better I’ll apply, alright?”  
You grin widely and hug him tightly. You want your friends, all of your friends, to be happy and you were certain that this could help make him happy.   
“You’re such a weird kid.” Sans chuckles and leans back against the cushion, petting your head as he often did. “I’m glad that your soul is improving though… I was getting pretty worried for a while.”  
You nod and tell him you feel better too.  
“Just take it easy alright?” Sans says. “Don’t go running off and doing crazy stuff without us. Sound fair?”  
You agree and then tell him that Rachel’s coming over tomorrow with a wide grin.  
“Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat.” Sans drags out the word. “The Prink Princess and Risky Frisk together again!” He chuckles and ruffles your hair a little firmer. “You two are dangerous together, you know that?”


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes over for a sleepover!  
> WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!?!  
> Pffff! Nothing! Pfthfthf! Nothing AT ALL! PFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

The first few times that Rachel had slept over she’d watched your friends and new family with interest. She’d been polite and quiet as she made her assessments. However… That didn’t last long.  
“Undyne just called!” Sans’ voice roused you from your sleep. “Rachel just passed her house and should be here in ten minutes! Undyne will be here in thirty!”  
You roll out of bed with a mild grin. Rachel had been a little critical of the monsters and extremely thorough. She was intent on helping Papyrus and Sans learn how to be good daddies, teach Gaster how to be the perfect grandpa, find a mommy for the house, make the house better with decorations, show Alphys all the good anime, and insisted on harassing Undyne for her amusement. The last time that Rachel had slept over you and her had gotten into a little bit of mischief…  
Quickly getting dressed you scamper downstairs eagerly and wait outside the front door as Papyrus worked rapidly on finishing his latest puzzle. Rachel was always up for one of Papyrus’ puzzles and often raced through them.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed gleefully as he examined his work. “HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS PUZZLE! SURELY BLONDE HUMAN WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SOLVE THIS ONE SO EASILY!”  
You examine it with interest. An obstacle made of mostly wood. There were colored squares across it that you assumed each had a different effect. A tall wall that went up twice Papyrus’ height with rocks glued to it for climbing over. Pretty impressive, even for Papyrus, considering that he’d only begun building it that morning.  
You give him two thumbs up and then ask if you can do it with Rachel?  
“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus’ excitement was clear as a big, black, SUV pulled down the dirt road that lead to the skeletons’ house.   
“Heyo!” Richard waved from the driver’s window as he pulled up next to the puzzle.   
You wave to him as the front door opens behind you and Sans grins in greeting.  
“What are you all doing?” Richard asks, getting out of the SUV and examining the puzzle. “Building O-Courses now?”  
“O-COURSE?” Papyrus tilts his head to the side as Sarah gets Rachel out of the SUV. “THIS IS A PUZZLE TREE FATHER! A PUZZLE TO TEST THE SMALLER HUMANS’ ENDURANCE AND WIT!” He indicates the colored platforms. “EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT EFFECT! BLUE IS WATER, RED THEY CAN’T WALK ON, PURPLE IS SOAP AND THEY’LL SLIP ACROSS IT, SILVER IS ICY AND THEY’LL SLIP ON THAT TOO, ORANGE WILL MAKE THEM SMELL LIKE ORANGES, YELLOW WILL MAKE THEM SMELL LIKE LEMONS, GREEN WILL SUMMON A TEMMIE,”  
“It amazes us how he’s able to make these puzzles.” Sarah tells you and Sans softly as she walks Rachel over to you. “I couldn’t for the life of me imagine building something so large, and those tiles? Heavens no.”   
“Yeah, Paps is the coolest.” Sans grins, ruffling your head.  
You and Rachel silently stare at each other with serious expressions, looking each other up and down ominously.   
“Nice MTT shirt.” Rachel nods approvingly, her mouth puckered seriously.  
You compliment her braided hair.  
The skeleton brothers and Rachel’s parents watch you both with mild interest, but this had been a game that you two took part in for a few sleepovers now so they were not too worried. After a few seconds more Rachel bursts into giggles and you grin. Both of you hug tightly and begin to catch up.  
“I brought daddy’s camera and have a list of things we need to do plus I brought the first season of Steven Universe and the new Equestria Girl’s movie!” Her eyes were sparkling with her excitement. “And I have a plan for all of you!” She points excitedly at Sans.   
“Sorry can’t.” Sans shrugs. “I’m allergic to plans.”  
“No you’re not!” Rachel protests as you can hear a rumbling form up the road.  
You ask Rachel what she did at Undyne’s on the way down?  
“I yelled that anyone who didn’t come to your house was a coward.” Rachel grins proudly. “Come on! Let’s go play on Pappy’s puzzle!”   
You grin as she takes your hand and you both run to the puzzle as Undyne arrives.   
“Twerps!” She snaps at you two as you try to get through the puzzle. “Who’s the coward now?!”  
“You!” You both call in unison, Rachel adding: “Unless you come do Pappy’s puzzle you’re a total weenie!”   
You can hear Rachel’s parents and Sans chuckle as she runs over the rules with Papyrus.  
“THIS PUZZLE IS DESIGNED FOR TWO PEOPLE TO GO THROUGH UNDYNE!” Papyrus explains. “YOU NEED A PARTNER!”  
“Then you’re my partner!” Undyne snaps as Rachel pulls you up, past the colored tiles and to the monkey bars. “Come on! They’re going to finish before us!”   
It was close but you and Rachel just barely finish the puzzle before Undyne and Papyrus do, although your 5 minute head start may have had something to do with that. Sarah was always nice and brought over something when they dropped off Rachel, this time it was a large tray of brownies, and Richard would offer to order pizza for delivery or pay for supper. But, Papyrus loved to cook and always invited them to supper. It had been the same the few times you had slept over at Rachel’s house, Papyrus sending you with an enormous dish of spaghetti.   
“Alright, so here’s my plan.” Rachel says once you’re in your room a while later, laying out several pieces of paper. “We need to make this house more homey so we need pictures, lots of them! Everywhere of everyone!” She pulls out a digital camera from her backpack. “That’s what this is for. We gotta get at least six hundred this weekend. Then we need to decorate the house with stuff!”  
You ask how so? Isn’t that what the pictures are for?  
“Yeah but the fridge needs drawings until you go to school and start getting tests to put up.” Rachel explains. “Also, we need to plant flowers out front of the house. We had lots of seeds left over from this spring so I brought them.” She grins and pulls out a dozen seed packets from her bag. “There’s also the first season of Steven Universe you need to watch with me and the movie.” She grins at you and holds up the camera as well as the seed packets. “Let’s get started!”   
Rachel… Was different. You loved your friends from the Underground, they were your family now. But Rachel made you feel like a kid. There was no stopping her when she was on a mission, which was probably why you got into a little more trouble than usual when she was around.   
“What are you two doing?” Sans asks as you and Rachel both dig, barehanded, in the dirt around the front door.  
“Planting flowers.” Rachel rolls her eyes. “Duh! What kinda daddy doesn’t plant flowers every spring?!”  
“The kind that’s building his house.” Sans replies dryly, leaning on the door fram and watching you two with an amused expression. “So, what kinda flowers are you two planting?”  
“Pink, yellow, white, purple, red, and blue ones!” Rachel grins at you. “Right?”  
You nod and ask Sans if that’s alright?  
“I don’t have a problem with it.” Sans grins. “Just don’t get too muddy. Alright?”  
You nod as Rachel fixes him with a stern look.  
“You should get us water to feed to the seeds!” Rachel says as Sans turns back inside.  
“I’ll think about it.” Sans waves you off. “Tell me if you’re going up the road, alright?”  
You nod and turn back to the gardening. Once the dirt was dug up and the seeds planted you and Rachel make a dozen trips from the kitchen to the patch with cups of water to dampen the soul.  
“Alright!” Rachel wipes her forehead off proudly, smudging more dirt across it. “I think that next we gotta start getting pictures.” She grins and takes your hand, leading you back into the house and grabbing the camera.  
You both spend the day getting random pictures of the house, the skeletons, you and Rachel. Rachel was able to get Sans and Papyrus to pose with you a few times for pictures and then she dragged Gaster out for pictures. Then she pulled you up the road to get more pictures with Undyne and Alphys.   
“Let’s go up further!” Rachel exclaims excitedly as she pulls you further up the dirt road towards the main road. “There’s a lot of places that are pretty here and we should get more!”   
You hesitate, ever since what had happened with Chara you hadn’t gone beyond Undyne and Alphys’ house. Gaster had said that you two could go up to Undyne’s but he didn’t say you could go further.  
“They’ll never know!” Rachel grins mischievously, holding the camera up. “I pinky promise that I won’t tell them if you don’t.” She holds up her pinkie.  
You didn’t want to disappoint your friend and… Honestly you wanted to explore more than the back woods of the Reservation. You lock your pinky with her’s.  
“Pinky swear, pinky swear,” Rachel says while your pinkies are locked together. “If you lie, hope to die, a thousand needles in your eye!”  
Your pinkies break apart and Rachel grins at you before taking your hand. You and Rachel run up the road hand and hand.  
Other monsters that you hadn’t seen in a while were surprised and happy to see you. They were all so nice to Rachel too and together you got loads of pictures with all the monsters. As you approached the heart of the reservation there are other children near your age playing.  
“That looks like fun!” Rachel says, pulling you towards the group excitedly. “Come on Frisk! Let’s join!”   
You stumble nervously, Asgore and Toriel’s house was just two houses away… What if…  
“Frisk!” Asriel’s surprised voice startles you.  
He’s holding the ball that he and the other monster children had been kicking around, behind him was Chara. You’re surprised to see that Chara’s…. Hiding behind Asriel?  
“Hi!” Rachel says brightly, walking straight up to the prince of monsters and pulling you behind her as you try to make yourself small. “I’m Rachel! Are you Frisk’s friend too?”  
“I’m Asriel, and this is Chara.” Asriel smiles happily. “We’re friends, right Frisk?”  
You hesitate, unable to look up at him, and hold tightly onto Rachel’s hand.  
“Frisk haven’t you learned anything from MLP?” Rachel sighs. “Friendship is magic! You should always try to make as many friends as possible!” She grins at Asriel. “We’re all friends. I say so.”  
“Oh,” Asriel looks surprised then smiles brightly. “I’m glad! Would you and Frisk like to play with us?”  
“Sure!” Rachel nods. “As long as Frisk and I can be on the same team! You should know that they’re shy.”   
It was nerve racking at first but… After a bit you begin to feel at ease. Not that you had much of a choice. Rachel stayed by your side as the ball was kicked around the street. Chara was fast and aggressive but stayed far away from you and Rachel, much to your relief.   
“Alright there partners!” Asgore’s happy voice booms as he comes out with large pitchers of yellow liquid and Toriel comes beside him with glasses. “Staying hydrated is important in the sun! Come get something to drink!”  
You hang back nervously as the other kids run up. You hadn’t seen Toriel and Asgore since they’d tucked you in that night… What if…. Would they hate you?  
“Frisk?” Rachel looks confused as she runs up to you, holding two glasses. “Why didn’t you come get any?”  
You shake your head as Asriel talks to his parents, Chara being picked up by Asgore, and points at you. You tremble nervously as the King and Queen of monsters look directly at you. It’s Toriel that breaks the standoff and smiles at you. She walks directly to you and Rachel.  
“Hello my child.” Toriel gives you a warm smile. “I’m glad to see you. How are you doing?”  
Your throat goes tight and, unable to make your voice work properly, you begin to speak in hands nervously.  
“I’m sorry?” Toriel doesn’t understand. “Are you alright?”  
“Frisk’s speaking in hands.” Rachel explains, having become adept to it with how often she visited. “They’re saying sorry a lot and…. I shouldn’t have come here? Why Frisk? We’ve been having fun?” Rachel looks at Toriel and holds out her hand as Asgore comes up with the other children in tow, he was still carrying Chara in his arm and Asriel was holding his other hand. “Frisk’s shy, sorry about that. I’m Rachel, I’m Frisk’s big sister.” She shakes the Queen of Monsters hand firmly. “They can be really nervous. We’ve been getting pictures to put up around the house so that it’s more homey.” She pulls the camera out of her backpack. “Can you help us get pictures?”  
“Oh, of course.” Toriel smiles warmly. “You are the daughter of Richard and Sarah, the ones who took care of Frisk, correct?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I’m their big sister now.” Rachel nods proudly, taking your hand and pulling you up. “Come on Frisk! Stop being so shy!”   
“It’s alright.” Toriel’s smile is soft and sad as you stare at the ground. “I am just glad that you are doing well my child… Of course we’ll be happy to help you get pictures.” She takes the camera from Rachel.  
“Awesome!” Rachel exclaims. “Come on everyone! Let’s take pictures!”   
It was a frenzy after that. All of the monster children wanted their pictures taken and then they wanted to play a game again, then more pictures.  
“I wanna get a picture of the King and Queen.” Rachel tells you, holding up the camera as the other kids begin to head home. “Do you think that they’d mind?”  
You look at Toriel’s and Asgore’s house? Shortly after they’d helped take some pictures they, with Asriel and Chara, went home. Maybe…. But…  
You ask if Rachel really wanted to get pictures of them?  
“Yeah.” Rachel grins brightly. “Come on it’d be so cool!”  
You take a deep breath and nod. In Rachel’s eye… You could see it… What you had lost…. She was DETERMINED… And you knew that you couldn’t fight that…  
Nervously you walk up the path to Asgore’s and Toriel’s house. You ring the doorbell and wait….  
“Yes?” Asgore answers the door and is surprised when he sees you. “Frisk-I-Um… Can I help you?”  
You nod and ask softly if you and Rachel could get a picture of them? So that you could put it up at home.  
“Oh, umm….” Asgore glances into the house and then opens the door widely. “Let me just ask Toriel. I don’t see why not, would you both like to come in?”  
You nod nervously and stumble into the house with Rachel. If this had been another timeline… This would be home… If this had been the last timeline… You wouldn’t feel so strange coming into the house…. You’d feel at ease relaxing on the couch.   
But this wasn’t that timeline and you were nervous… This wasn’t your house… This wasn’t your safe haven… This was where Chara had last tried to take control of you…. If Gaster hadn’t intervened… You’d be….  
“Frisk?” You look up, your hands shaking on your lap, and see Toriel standing before you with a patient smile. “Are you alright?”  
You nod and ask if maybe you could take a picture with them? To put up in your room?  
“Does Gaster and Sans know you’re here?” Toriel asks, sitting beside you and Rachel on the couch.  
You shake your head.  
“I see….” Toriel pauses and then smiles. “Of course, we’d be happy to take a picture with you. Just give me a minute… Do you want… Would you like Chara and Asriel to be in the picture as well?”  
You hesitate… Chara had been…. They’d always…. But….  
You remember when you had both been souls. Chara had clung to you. They’d been in pain. They’d only known pain and loneliness. Maybe… It was safe if Toriel and Asgore were both there?  
You tell Toriel that you’d like that but if Chara didn’t want to…. You’d understand.  
“Of course. Just a minute.” Toriel nods.  
After a half hour or so, Rachel was so particular, you had a dozen photos of you with the royal family. Chara did come out but they were silent and refused to smile the entire time. They wouldn’t leave Asriel’s side. But, honestly, you were glad.   
By the time you and Rachel left the sun was setting and you both had to run back down the main road.  
“It’s getting dark really fast!” Rachel complains as you both stop on the dirt road, panting to catch your breaths. “What the heck?!”  
“I has a similar train of thought.” Gaster’s voice startles you both as your shadow grows long and the tall skeleton steps out of it. “After all the trouble we go through to keep you safe, Frisk, walking into the demon’s den was a very reckless decision.”   
You feel yourself deflate as Gaster approaches both you and Rachel.   
“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Gaster asks.  
You shake your head as Rachel looks nervously between you both.   
“I-It was my idea…” Rachel offers. “We wanted pictures.”   
“Yes, I don’t believe I’ve clarified this for you.” Gaster gives Rachel a cool look. “When you come to our home to see Frisk, you WILL abide by the rules we put in place. Frisk does not have a complete soul like you do and we work hard to protect them.” He kneels before you and makes you meet his dark gaze. “Correct?”  
You nod numbly, your hands clutching your chest where your soul is.  
“Good.” Gaster sighs and pulls you close. “I’m glad you’re alright… Do not worry me with such recklessness again. Understand?”  
You nod and hug him in return.   
“Alright, let’s go home.” Gaster takes each of your hands and begins to walk you both up the road again.  
“Sorry.” Rachel mouths silently to you as Gaster leads you home.  
You smile and make the gesture for “it’s okay” with one hand as best you can. Rachel grins and nods to you.   
Once home Gaster let’s go of both of your hands and tells you to go inside and wash, you’re both still dirty and sweaty from the day.   
“Supper will be ready momentarily so do not dally!” Gaster’s voice is firm as you and Rachel both race up to your room for cloths then down to the bathroom.  
“Where’ve you two been all day?” Sans cocks a suspicious eye at you both as you bolt to the bathroom.   
Once in the bathroom you both shower and change into your pajamas.  
“You’re not in trouble are you?” Rachel whispers nervously as you both change.  
You shake your head and tell her you don’t think so.  
Rachel sighs in relief then grins. “Let’s get started on Steven Universe after supper. We can have brownies and watch it!”  
You agree with a wide grin as you both leave the steamy bathroom.  
“So,” Sans is waiting by the door. “You kiddos gonna tell old Sansy what kinda mischief you were up to today?”  
“We went up to Undyne’s and took pictures.” Rachel tells him firmly.  
“And Undyne told me that you two had left hours ago.” Sans cocks an eye at you both. “So, what’cha been doing?”  
“That’s secret!” Rachel snaps. “We pinky promised we wouldn’t tell anyone and do you KNOW what happens if you break a pinky promise?!”  
“No?” Sans cocks an eye at you both.  
“A thousand needles will be put in our eyes and then we’re gonna die!” Rachel cries. “Do you want us to die?!”  
“That’s escalating things pretty quickly.” Sans looks between you both. “Who’s gonna come do all that? The boogie man?”  
“I don’t know but I’m not gonna find out.” Rachel’s words are final as she takes your hand. “Come on Frisk! I wanna see what Pappy’s making!”   
Unlike you, Rachel was much better at evading Sans’ questions than you were. That evening you and Rachel each wrapped up in warm blankets and watched the MLP Equestria Girl’s movie before going to bed.   
Papyrus tucked you both in and Sans read you a story. You and Rachel were both small enough to fit into your bed, which was nice because it made sleepovers less of a hassle. Usually, you could fall asleep pretty quickly on your own but Rachel often stayed up late and wanted to talk.  
“Hey,” Rachel’s voice didn’t surprise you as you lay still. “Are you awake?”  
You nod and roll over to face her.  
“What’d Gaster mean?” She asks softly. “When he said your soul wasn’t complete?”  
You consider how to explain it. You didn’t want to tell Rachel everything because you were afraid she’d look at you differently. You’re afraid she wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore…  
You ask her how much she knows about souls?  
“I know that all living creatures have souls and that when we die our souls go to Heaven if we’re good and Hell if we’re bad.” Rachel says. “There’s some other stuff too, with God and stuff, but I don’t really remember it.”  
You nod and tell her that, what you know of souls, she’s right. Everyone has one. Some people’s souls are strong and some are weak. You used to have a really strong soul but then… It got hurt and broken. Now it was very weak and wasn’t healing right.  
“How do you know?” Rachel asks. “It’s not like a scraped knee. How do you know it’s broken?”  
You hesitate and then pull out your soul. It was translucent still, but the particles held inside by Gaster’s magic were denser than they had been before. They swirled like dust in the wind within Gaster’s magic, bright red flecks.  
“Wow!” Rachel gasped. “That’s so pretty!”   
You smile because no one had ever said your soul was pretty. You tell her that the glowing purple was Gaster’s magic that held your soul together and that the red particles that were crowded and swirling together was what was left of your soul.  
“Can I?” Rachel curiously raised her hand to it.  
You hesitate but let her poke your soul. It was like a jolt of electricity shot through your body when Rachel poked it, it was not a comfortable feeling.  
“I want to see my soul.” Rachel says as you put yours away. “Can you show me how to do that?”  
You tell her you can try? But warn her that souls are fragile and she can’t show others. People, humans and monsters, would hurt any soul they could… That’s what happened to yours…..  
“I promise, I won’t show anyone else.” Rachel says. “Now show me!”   
You spend what feels like a long time trying to pull out her soul but… You can’t. It was different… Maybe if a monster did…  
“Can we ask one of your daddies in the morning?” Rachel whispers. “They’re safe since they’re protecting your soul.”  
You tell her you don’t know but… What could it hurt to ask?  
“Awesome!” Rachel flops back and giggles. “I can’t wait to see my soul! I hope it’s pretty like yours is.”   
You grin and tell her you think it is.   
Some time goes by and you begin to dose….  
“Hey, Frisk?” Rachel asks.  
You mumble sleepily.  
“If your soul ever breaks…” Rachel tells you. “You can have part of mine. Okay?”  
Your eyes snap open at that and you stare at her. Your friend was smiling at you, her eyes holding yours, her face full of DETERMINATION.  
“That way you’ll be okay.” She says happily. “If something happens, I mean. That way you can still go to heaven too after we’ve been friends so long that we’re old and wrinkly. We’ll go to heaven together then.”   
Unexpected tears fill your eyes and you hug her tightly. How had someone as kind and wonderful as Rachel become your friend? You… Who had done so many awful things… How had someone as kind as her decided to be your friend?  
“We’re going to be Best Friends Forever.” Rachel tells you sleepily. “You’ll see.”   
The crash of thunder wakes you both up with screams.   
There’s a shuffling from the rooms on either side of your own and the bedroom door opens.  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Papyrus asks as the light in your room flicks on.  
You and Rachel both nod as blue magic closes the window.  
“Just a thunderstorm.” Sans chuckles. “Nothing to worry about.”   
You nod as Rachel crawls over you and out of bed.  
“Come on Frisk.” She grins, taking your hand.  
“Uh, no?” Sans cocks an eye at her. “Good little humans should be in bed at,” he checks his phone. “Three in the morning. Get your tush back in there.”   
“But we’re awake now.” Rachel protests.   
“SANS IS RIGHT HUMAN.” Papyrus says. “SLEEP IS IMPORTANT FOR YOUTHS OF ALL KINDS! YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED!”  
Rachel frowns and then grins widely.  
“Let’s play capture the human!” Rachel yells happily before bolting out of the room energetically.  
“W-HUMAN!” Papyrus is instantly giving chase as you can hear Rachel laugh merrily as she runs around the house. “WAIT! NO DON’T! I HAVE YOU NOW!.... OH YOU GOT AWAY…. I’LL CAPTURE YOU YET!”  
You giggle as Sans rubs his skull, an amused grin on his face.   
“Oh no you don’t.” Sans chuckles as you swing your legs out of the bed. “You just stay comfortable.”  
You pout and tell him you wanna play too.  
“Play in the morning when normal people do.” Sans says, pushing your legs back into the bed and pulling the covers up to your stomach as you sit up in bed. “We’ll play the capturing game all morning if you want.”  
You sigh and nod.   
“So, while Paps catches Rachel,” Sans sits on the edge of the bed and cocks an eye at you. “Wanna tell me where you and Rachel went all day? I promise I won’t let anyone put needles anywhere near your eye.”   
You tell him that you and Rachel went exploring the reservation and took a lot of pictures.  
“Ah,” Sans pulls out his phone and brings up his text messages. “So, I’m assuming you went a bit past Undyne’s house?”  
A bit, you admit.  
“Yeah, figured as much.” Sans says, showing you his phone that had a group message opened.

Anyone seen Frisk? They’re running around with a blonde human somewhere on the south side of the reservation. –Sans  
\----  
They left our place a few hours ago. –Undyne  
\-----  
They’re playing on Main Street with some of the other children near our house. Asgore is watching to make sure everything is alright. –Toriel 

You feel the blood drain from your face and you glance up at him nervously.  
“So a bit past Undyne’s?” Sans asks.  
You tell him that you and Rachel went up Main Street and that you’re sorry you didn’t stay back…  
“I’m not mad at you…” Sans sighs, leaning against the pillow beside you. “I’m just worried. Your soul is still really weak baby bones, even if it’s on the mend. You understand why we’re keeping you here don’t you?”  
You mutter that it’s because of Chara…  
“Yeah, they’re a big issue.” Sans says. “But it’s also in case something happens. What if you wonder too far and Gaster’s magic begins to fade? I know that magic seems pretty magical but it does have limits.”  
You nod and tell him you’re sorry, leaning against his side. You just wanted to have fun…   
“I know baby bones…” Sans sighs, he presses his teeth to the crown of your head. “This isn’t forever. Just until your soul is healed and Chara’s been dealt with.”   
You nod and then tell him that Chara stayed away from you and Rachel. You tell him it surprised you because Chara actually looked…. Afraid…. Of you.  
“Heh…” Sans’ eyes go dark for a minute before they light again. “Don’t worry about it kiddo. It’s better that they stay away from you anyway. They can’t hurt you if they don’t come near you. Right?”  
It makes sense… You smile up at Sans and tell him that you showed Rachel your soul and she said it was pretty then asked if he could help pull her soul out?  
“Uhh….” Sans pauses as something crashes downstairs. “I… I guess? Why?”  
You tell him that Rachel wants to see her’s.  
“I’ll think about it…” Sans sighs.  
“NYEH HEH!” Papyrus’ triumphant voice wafts up the stairs. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED YOU HUMAN! YOU WILL NOW BE SENTANCED TO BEING TUCKED IN AND SEVERAL HOURS OF SLEEP!”  
“Oh no!!!” Rachel’s giggling wail follows.   
“Sounds like he caught another human.” Sans chuckles and ruffles your hair. “Don’t worry about Chara and them. Just get better. Alright?”  
You nod and hug him tightly.   
“Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisk!” Rachel whines, stretching dramatically in Papyrus’ arms. “Where were you?! I needed backup!”   
“I caught them.” Sans chuckles. “Get back in bed kiddo.”   
Rachel flops into bed beside you but stands up instantly.  
“Thank you Pappy!” She kisses his cheek bone. “Good night Sans!” She kisses his cheekbone.  
Both skeletons stare at her momentarily, seeming surprised.  
“Now you kiss me!” Rachel says, hands on her hips. “And you gotta kiss Frisk too! Daddies kiss their kids good night and we’re supposed to kiss you back! That’s how my daddy does it!”   
“O-OH!” Papyrus seems to understand. “GOOD NIGHT RACHEL!” he taps his teeth to her forehead. “GOOD NIGHT FRISK!” He taps his teeth to your forehead. You smile and kiss his cheekbone. “SLEEP WELL, BOTH OF YOU!”  
“Well…” Sans sighs then taps his teeth against both of your foreheads. “Night kiddos, get some sleep.”   
“Sans you’re doing it wrong!” Rachel whines as the skeletons turn to leave. “You gotta let Frisk kiss you back!”   
“Heh, right.” Sans chuckles and comes back to the bedside.   
You kiss hid cheekbone and he ruffles your hair.  
“Better?” Sans looks at Rachel, his gaze exasperated.  
“I guess,” Rachel sighs and shakes her head. “You two need all the help you can get if you want to be good daddies.”  
“Heh, get some sleep.” Sans says, closing your door again.  
It was a downpour of rain the rest of the night and into morning. You both slept in pretty late and when you woke it was to spaghetti pancakes. You felt drained and tired that morning as you snuggled between Rachel and Sans on the couch, watching the first season of Steven Universe.   
Richard came and got Rachel a little after noon, he brought a box of cupcakes from Ms. Muffet’s bakery with him for everyone.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Rachel grins as you smile tiredly at her while you said goodbye. “I think we have enough pictures to get started but I’m gonna have to ask mommy.”  
You nod and thank her for being so awesome before you both hug and Richard runs Rachel to the car.   
“Thanks again!” Richard waves as he gets into his SUV, the rain coming down in buckets.  
“ANY TIME TREE FATHER!” Papyrus calls. “GOODBYE RACHEL! BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE! ALWAYS ASK WHAT WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO!”  
You smile as the SUV pulls away and Papyrus closes the door.   
“Feeling okay?” Sans asks as you flop on the couch beside him.  
You nod a little and lazily sign that your head feels light and you’re sleepy.  
“Might wanna do a scan, make sure nothing weird is going on.” Sans suggests as you use him as a pillow.   
You whine in response, you don’t wanna get up.  
“Come on bucko, it’s quick and easy.” Sans prods your stomach. “You just gotta lay still for a bit.”  
You giggle as he continues to poke you and try to wiggle away.  
“Nuhuh, you’re not getting away that easily.” Sans chuckles, holding you still. “Come on, just a quick scan and then we can grab a cupcake and nap all day.”  
Fine, you give in and follow Sans to the basement.


	3. Just A Rainy Day, Skeledad

You love the skeletons. You love how happy and energetic Papyrus is. You love how Sans is so laid back but always came to help you when you needed it. You even love how Gaster is so watchful and patient even if he seems cold and distant. You love them dearly and often felt like you had three dads, or one dad and two very protective big brothers. The issue was… You had three dads, or one dad and two over protective brothers, who were always watching over you and had become too cautious.  
“HUMAN?!” You could hear Papyrus calling for you but you stayed put.  
You’d asked about going to the lake today to learn how to swim but, after the three skeletons had all shared concerned looks, you’d been told that a storm was coming in and they wanted you to stay home. It was an excuse, despite the overcast skies, and it made you mad.  
So, like the mature and patient person that you were who had freed all of monster-kind at the cost of your own soul…. You stomped up to your room and slammed the door. It wasn’t fair! You couldn’t do anything most of the time! That being said most of the time you’re sleepy and fine with doing nothing but it was the principle! Your soul was on the mend, from the DT injections that you and Gaster had kept secret, and you were beginning to feel alright. It was even beginning to reform on it’s own. So why couldn’t you go learn how to swim?!  
“HUMAN ARE YOU OUT HERE?” Papyrus calls from bellow as he looks for you.  
You remain silent, brooding and upset. You just wanted to go do something was all… But you also didn’t want to worry them…  
“SANS I CAN’T FIND THEM!” Papyrus calls anxiously.  
That was your cue to get back inside, fast. You swiftly slid down to where your window was and swung back into your room. Feigning sleep you burry your face into the pillow. Not even a minute later your door opens.  
“Kid?” Sans’ voice is gentle. “You awake?”  
You stay still, your face in the pillow. A boney hand gently ruffles your hair and the blanket is pulled over you. You can hear the window close and then the door.  
“They’re in their room Paps.” Sans’ voice comes through the door.  
“I CHECKED THEIR ROOM!” Papyrus’ voice sounds frustrated.  
“Well, they’re in there now.” Sans sighs.  
You feel a twinge of guilt… Tensions in the house lately had been rising but you didn’t know what was going on. No one told you anything and when you asked they just smiled and told you everything was fine. But you knew it wasn’t… Something was wrong…  
And a small part of you… That had been growing in the recent days… Is afraid it’s your fault…  
But how could you ask anyone and believe what they said? It was like they were walking on eggshells around you, even Undyne and Alphys. Rachel was away at a two week dance camp so you couldn’t call her… It felt more and more like everyone was angry when you were around…  
It hadn’t been like this in the last timeline… Not at first at least… Sans had been worried you’d RESET but…  
You sit up at that. Could they… Gaster and Sans knew you’d been able to RESET… Were they worried that you’d RESET again?  
The idea bounces around your head for what feels like hours as you consider it. Why would they? Sans had been pretty straight forward the last time and just asked you… Why would they think you’d RESET now?  
Well… It wasn’t like you didn’t have reasons to consider it… Your soul is broken, things are messed up and your friends are fighting, the humans aren’t as happy this time as they had been in the past, and Chara’s free…  
But Gaster’s free too. Sans and Papyrus seem happy to have their dad back. The timelines are no longer fracturing. You knew that Sans at least had been talking to Toriel lately so your friends were making up, hopefully. Chara hadn’t done anything. Your soul is on the mend…  
Could that be it?  
You don’t know how much your friends remember of your fight with Flowey, but you suspect that they do remember him RESETTING constantly over your deaths. Maybe they all remember that you could RESET too? Maybe they’re afraid you’re going to RESET again…  
You think back on all your RESETS… You’d been so naïve in the beginning… You’d been so naïve in the last timeline… Slowly you begin to think that there’s no such thing as a “happy ending”… No matter what ending you reach there’s always problems. Nothing ever works out smoothly like it should. Even in the last timeline, well that one’s ending was still clear in your head. But why? Why couldn’t, after everything you and your friends had gone through, you all have a real happy ending? Was the world really that cruel? You knew that the world is a cruel and dark place but to be that unforgiving to everyone after everything just seemed… Heartless.  
You toy with going downstairs and asking someone but… You’re certain that they’d just smile at you and tell you that everything was fine. So you stay in your room and wrap yourself in the blanket as you watch the sky outside grow darker and darker with the coming storm.  
What would a truly happy ending be? Everyone would be happy… The humans wouldn’t be mean to the monsters. Everyone would get along and no one would fight. Chara would’ve been happy and not murderous that they were free. Asgore and Toriel wouldn’t have minded you coming to stay with the skeletons that first night. You could visit all of your friends and roam the entire reservation without worry. Your soul wouldn’t me dust held together by Gaster’s magic. No one would lie and everyone would care. Everyone would love and no one would have L. O. V. E. A truly happy ending…  
But you didn’t have that… You’d failed to give that to your friends…  
Tears fill your eyes as you watch the rain begin to pour down. Was this all your fault? Was everything so confusing because of you? You’d done four Genocide runs where you had slaughtered all of Monster-Kind and it had taken you over two dozen neutral runs to figure out how to reach a Pacifist Ending… Which you had RESET over…  
What if… What if this was your fault? What if this was your punishment for all you had done? What if… Your friends couldn’t ever truly be happy because of you?  
The rain begins to lash against your window as the tears fall and your chest grows tight. You’d hurt so many people and done such awful things… was this the world’s way of getting back at you? How could you fix this?  
“Kiddo?” Sans knocks on the door as you can hear loud voices downstairs. “You awake in there?”  
You quickly rub your eyes on the blanket as the door opens and try to smile brightly.  
“You alright?” Sans asks.  
You nod and keep the smile up as he comes to the side of the bed.  
“Try again kiddo.” Sans says as he sits on the edge of the bed.  
You sigh and tell him you’re a little sad is all, but it’s nothing to worry about.  
“Yeah…” Sans quirks his usually grinning mouth at you. “Anything that has you crying and then lying to me about it is definitely something I’m gonna worry about. So, how about you throw me a bone and tell ol’ Sansy what’s wrong.”  
You giggle a little and then sigh. You tell him you were just thinking about… Everything and wondering if… This timeline’s ending, with how messed up it was, was your fault?  
“What’s that mean?” Sans asks. “You mean your soul? Because that wasn’t your fault, Chara and Asriel tore that apart and then the brat crushed it.”  
You shake your head and ask if… Maybe… Because of what you’d done throughout the timelines… This was your punishment. None of your friends seem really happy and you know that they’re keeping things from you. You know that the humans are being meaner than they had been in the last timeline and you know that something is bothering all of your friends. But no one trusted you or else they’d tell you…  
“Whoa, whoa, hold up right there baby bones.” Sans says, moving beside you on the bed and pulling you close to him. “Don’t ever think that we don’t trust you. We do, we love you Frisk, more than I think any of us realized.” He gives you a wide grin and rubs your arm. “Its just… None of us… We had no idea just how much you went through… And having to watch that weed kill you over and over again… Then seeing you so broken and having the humans take you away… It rattled us pretty good.” He chuckles and ruffles your hair before letting your head rest against his shoulder bone. “When we’d finally gotten you back we were all so relieved and happy. But the second we let our guards down you were almost taken away, again, by someone with a monster’s soul. As much as I hate to admit it Chara is as much a monster as any of us are going by their soul. That’s one of our own who tried to take you away from us, because we didn’t protect you.” He squeezes you to him in a tight hug. “For us monsters… Having our souls fractured like yours has been and then crushed… Any of us would be dead. Most of us thought you weren’t going to survive. Most mornings I’m worried that I’m going to walk in here and your soul will be gone. It rattles me up just considering it.”  
You tell him you’re sorry, you didn’t know…  
“Well, considering that none of us have really wanted to tell you of course you wouldn’t know.” Sans chuckles, his chin resting on the top of your head. “We haven’t told you much about what’s going on because you’ve got bigger things to do, like rest and recover. Not that you really do much of either.” His voice grows stern. “Don’t think I don’t know that you climb up on the roof every second you get. Or that you go running off into the woods every time we look away. We know you’re restless but dang it kid, take a chill pill and relax.” He chuckles. “Be lazy for a change and just let us worry about saving the world for once.”  
You smile softly at that and tell him its not like you ever set out to save the world. It just kinda happens.  
“Yeah well, you need to be a kid.” Sans says, annoyance clear in his voice. “I mean… Jeez you’ve done enough for a lifetime already. I think if anyone can be lazy it’d be you and not a single monster could argue with that.”  
You giggle and tell him you’d get really bored.  
“You just don’t have enough practice being lazy.” He winks at you. “Take it from a lazy bone, it’s great.”  
You smile and look up at him.  
“Do you remember when Gaster took you out of the Underground?” Sans asks, meeting your eyes.  
A little, you tell him, but it’s all really fuzzy.  
“Well… I do…” Sans says, his eyes going dark as he remembers. “I remember that weed tearing you apart again and again and again… I remember how broken you looked as he’d taunted us with you… How we, the strongest monsters in the Underground, every single one of us Bosses in our own rights, were powerless to protect one kid from him… I remember you giving in to Chara and hearing you scream in pain while that demon used your body to fight.” His arms around you tighten and his head rests against yours. “When he’d thrown us out of the barrier room and blocked the entrance… All we could think about was what he was doing to you… It was so silent and the vines just wouldn’t give no matter how strong our attacks were. We had every monster in the Underground trying to break it down with us but we just couldn’t get through…” Something wet lands in your hair and you wrap your arms around Sans’ middle. “When the vines finally gave… And I saw Gaster holding you… You didn’t look like yourself. You looked dead. There was nothing left inside of you. I was ready then and there to kill Asriel and Chara for what they’d put you through…” He chuckles softly. “Dang near did kill Gaster when he handed you over to the humans… But he was right… You needed their medicine to get better. Your body did at least.” He gives you a wide grin. “We were willing to do anything when tree dad contacted us if it meant we got you back… And when he called and told me you’d been in the hospital again everyone was ready to fight any human who kept you away from us.” He pets your head gently. “Dang near made every monster in the court room cry when we heard you over that speaker… Undyne was about to throttle the judge after hearing you talk about how you’d just go off and live on your own if we didn’t want you. As if we could ever not want you.”  
A smile spreads across your face as a warm feeling fills your chest.  
“I don’t know if you remember…” Sans sighs, rubbing your back as you hug him tightly. “But… When we were at the police station… I told you that after everything you’d gone through… I promised you that I’d protect you… But I failed… I wasn’t there to stop Chara from hurting you again… If Gaster didn’t keep that bit of him next to your soul… We would have all lost you that night…” he presses his teeth to the crown of your head. “I won’t let that happen again, I promise buddy, nothing is ever going to hurt you again. So help me if anything tries I won’t hold back again…”  
You look up at him and ask what did they do? You knew that Gaster had caught Chara and that they had extracted the DT from them, but nothing else.  
“Not much, honestly.” Sans admits, his voice bitter. “Just took the DT from them and then… Made them understand that if they ever even so much as thought of hurting you again that they’d be lucky if I just gave them a bad time.”  
That makes you shiver, the thought of Sans going beyond a bad time… That was frightening.  
“Heh,” Sans chuckles and squeezes you tightly again. “didn’t know I was that scary.”  
You smile and tell him he could be when he wasn’t being a lazy bone.  
“Well, good thing scaring kids isn’t my thing.” Sans chuckles and gently noogies your head. “Being lazy is definitely my calling.”  
You giggle and agree before apologizing for climbing on the roof so much…  
“Eh, isn’t like you’re sneaky about it.” He gives you a tight squeeze. “Most of the time Dadster just texts me when you’re on the roof. He’s more attuned to your soul since you’ve got that hand and all.”  
That makes you sigh and you close your eyes as you use him as a pillow. A strange idea comes to mind and you look up at Sans curiously. You ask if it would make him feel any better if the last run you’d done in the Underground was also the run where you’d died the least times you ever have?  
Sans stares at you silently for a moment, his eyes going black again, before they flash back angrily.  
“No it does not!” He snaps, noogying your head. “That does not make me feel any better! Especially when I tried to keep you in Snowden where it was safe!”  
You struggle to get away and manage to slip off the bed.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Sans snaps and you ping blue. “That’s it kid, I’m keeping you in a bubble.” The blanket wraps snuggly around you and you’re floated out of the room behind Sans as he heads out. “Least number of times… Are you proud of that?!”  
You grin widely and nod.  
“You’re not leaving our sight ever again.” Sans says as he floats you into the living room where Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all sit with very confused expressions. Gaster was also there but he was smiling amusedly unlike the others.  
You giggle and offer what Rachel had been saying for weeks. You can’t spell Frisk without Risk.  
“Someone take this kid from me so I can cover everything in the world with bubble wrap.” Sans says as you float to the couch.  
“Could you leave my room out of it?” Gaster asks calmly as Alphys hits the play button on the DVD player.  
Sans glares at Gaster before reluctantly sitting on the floor in front of the couch next to Undyne.  
You were contently wrapped in the warm blanket from your bed and felt safe in Papyrus’ lap. The day went by comfortably, snuggling up with one of your friends and playing games inside or watching anime.  
Undyne hated jenga and ended up toppling the tower seven times before Alphys called it quits and the two took advantage of a break in the rain to get home somewhat dry.  
You stretch out on the couch between the skeleton brothers, snuggling up between them both.  
“My information tells me that on days where the weather is high precipitation that a hot beverage is often shared despite the season.” Gaster says as four bodiless hands carry mugs of something steaming out to you each.  
You grin and take a mug, thanking him, and sip it tentatively. Gaster, you had all learned, was a horrific cook. After one prepared meal, that had looked absolutely delicious but had tasted like sand, it’d been decided that Papyrus got first dibs on the kitchen. However, he made good tea and Sans liked his coffee so… There was that.  
The afternoon passed in a lazy haze of moving from one skeleton to the next and napping between them. Even Papyrus, who normally didn’t nap, until your stomach growled loudly and he was instantly attentive to that.  
You ask if, maybe, sometime soon they could teach you how to swim or go exploring the woods with you?  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus is instantly excited. “SURELY, EXPLORING WITH FRIENDS IS THE BEST WAY TO EXPLORE!”  
You grin and then ask if you could watch Papyrus and Sans train tomorrow?  
“If you stay a safe distance away.” It was Gaster who spoke. “I will stay near incase anything goes astray.”  
That evening you fell asleep watching late cop shows sitting between the skeleton brothers. You woke once that night and wondered out of your room. Papyrus was contently asleep in his room snoring “NYEH HEH HEH…” As he slept.  
You tiptoe to Sans’ room and crack open the door. The smaller skeleton was asleep but making noises and tossing around in the bed. You inch into the room, this bedroom more like the one he’d had in the Underground without Toriel to make him keep it clean, and over to him.  
“N-No….” Sans says in his sleep. “Paps…. Dad…. Kid…. No….”  
He’s having a nightmare you realize. You wonder what to do?  
You carefully crawl onto the bed and shake his shoulder.  
He wakes with a start, his eye flashing dangerously, before he recognizes you.  
“K-Kid?” Sans rubs his eye quickly and sits up. “You okay? What’s up?”  
You tell him that you woke up and ask if he was having a nightmare?  
“What?” He seems confused and then chuckles. “Nah, just dreaming of more jokes. Feels like I’ve been slacking lately and we can’t have that.”  
You frown and tell him that you know he was having a nightmare and then tell him what you heard.  
“….” Sans goes silent go a moment before he sighs and his head drops. “I’m alright, thanks for waking me.” He grins and sits up. “Come on, let’s get you back in bed. You shouldn’t be worrying about an old bone like me.”  
You stick your tongue out at him and then cross your arms defiantly. You threaten to go get Papyrus or Gaster and tell them that Sans had a nightmare.  
“Hey, no need to wake them up.” Sans cocks an eye at you. “I’m fine now kiddo. I promise,” He ruffles your hair. “Don’t worry, you woke me up and the nightmare’s over. That’s what matters.”  
You frown but take his hand as he walks you back to your room.  
“Have you been having any nightmares lately?” Sans asks as he tucks you back into bed.  
You shake your head and tell him you don’t dream much anymore…  
“Huh…” Sans seems a little surprised. “Maybe something to do with the soul… We’ll figure it out.” He grins. “I suppose no dreams means no nightmares at least.”  
You agree and then ask Sans if he’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.  
“Sure.” He yawns and then climbs up beside you. “Scoot your butt kiddo.”  
You scoot over and then settle down. After all the times that the monsters had helped you through your nightmares it made you happy to be able to help them through their’s.  
Helping your friend through his nightmare fills you with DETERMINATION.


	4. Swimming Day and Fitting In

“Alright twerps!” Undyne marches down the line like a General marshalling an army, her hair pulled back and wearing shorts with a tank top. “That is the enemy!” She points at the lake behind her. “Today we will storm and conquer it! We will take it down to it’s knees!”  
“Umm, Undyne?” Asgore, in his shorts and Hawaiian shirt, offers with an uneasy expression. “Perhaps conquering is a little much? They’re just learning to swim.”  
“We shall take the strong hold and claim it in the name of our great King Asgore!” Undyne continues with a powerful stance. “Who’s with me?!”  
All of you remain silent, except for Monster Kid who was bouncing eagerly in line. Most of the monster children who had been in the Underground had never had the chance to swim if they weren’t inherently aquatic, most of the swimming areas were either shallow or freezing. But this lake was massive, being fed by several streams from Mt. Ebbott, and large enough for not just the aquatic monsters to have their own, designated, area for themselves. Which left a large area available for recreation.  
Undyne and Papyrus had been tasked with, over the next few days, making sure everyone on the reservation knew how to swim. With the lake so close there was a risk that someone could fall in and drown.   
Asgore was there to oversee the teaching, Asriel and Chara had come too… Sans was lazing in a hammock nearby strung up between two trees. You’re put in the group with Papyrus, Undyne taking Chara and Asriel in her group. The two groups of six each are divided to opposite sides of the lake. It would be a long few days for Papyrus and Undyne, they both only had one day to teach the waves of people who needed to learn how to swim.   
“THAT’S RIGHT CHILDREN!” Papyrus encourages you all. “KICK YOUR LEGS AND HOLD ON! LEG STRENGTH IS VERY IMPORTANT TO SWIMMING!”  
You, as well as the other five kids in your group, hand onto Papyrus’ outstretched arms and kick as he walks you all through the water. Even MK was hanging on with his teeth as you all kick.   
“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus leads you all back to the shallows. “YOU ALL DID VERY WELL! YOU DID AS WELL AS I DID! NYEH HEH HEH!”  
You giggle, standing in the shallow water that went up to your shoulders.   
“NOW YOU MUST LEARN TO FLOAT!” Papyrus explains. “THIS IS DIFFICULT FOR SOME MONSTERS WHO ARE… SKELETAL!” He grins. “BUT FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT SWIMMING TEACHER PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU EACH LEARN TO FLOAT! PLEASE MAKE A LINE AND I SHALL HELP YOU!”  
You wait in line behind monster kid, playing with the water as you waited. Papyrus helped each child float on their back and then, once they were comfortable, gently pushed them off to float on their own.  
“OLD YOUR HEAD UP AND TAKE DEEP BREATHES!” Papyrus calls as he helps MK float. “YES, VERY GOOD! YOU ARE QUITE A FAST LEARNER! OR AM I A GREAT TEACHER?! OH MY GOODNESS! I MUST BE A VERY GREAT INSTRUCTOR!”  
You giggle as your turn comes up. You tell Papyrus that he’s the best swim teacher ever.  
“NYEH HEH!” Papyrus is triumphant as he helps you float on your back. “BUT OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALSO A GREAT SWIM TEACHER!”  
You smile at your friend’s happiness and then focus on floating. The water pulls your hair away from your face and you drift lazily in the water.  
“NOW JUST HOLD YOURSELF TAUT AND….” Papyrus gently pushes you into the lake. “WONDERFUL HUMAN!”  
You relax as the water laps around you, drifting over the current. It was so relaxing… The hot summer sun on your face, the cool water surrounding your body, its wonderful.   
“Eeek!” Some of the other kids give startled shrieks and you glance over.  
Onionsan had popped out of the water and startled some of the other kids. You smile a little, the kids that Onionsan had startled safely hanging onto their tentacles above the water as Undyne swam towards them.  
“Onion!” Undyne snaps as the large, onion shaped, monster looks confused. “You know we’re doing swim lessons!”   
“I want to help!” Onionsan says happily. “These can all be my new water friends now!”  
You look around and kick your feet to move away from the mess that was forming as Papyrus swam out to help. You drift closer to the lake’s edge and Sans gets out of his hammock to greet you.  
“Water you up to kiddo?” Sans asks with a wink.  
You giggle and tell him swimming.   
“Nice.” Sans grins lazily, his hand glowing blue. “Lemme give you a boost.”   
You laugh excitedly as you’re sped through the water to the other side of the lake.   
“SANS!” Undyne snaps. “Stop goofing around!”  
“Sorry fish stick!” Sans laughs. “Didn’t mean to make any waves!”  
You giggle as you begin to slow. You’re on the far side of the lake now. Using your legs you’re able to pivot yourself back towards the group and begin to kick towards them. Next was the actual swimming, not just kicking and floating.   
“Ow!” You bump heads with someone.  
Startled you begin to sink with whoever you’d struck. Frantic, you try to kick yourself back up to float again but you sink like a rock.   
Someone’s arm wraps around you and you’re pulled back towards the shore where you and the other kid cough.  
“Thanks Chara.” Asriel says and you realize that you’d bumped into him.  
Looking up nervously you see Chara looming over you both with a dirty expression. You quickly thank them as something flashes behind Chara.  
“Everything alright here?” Sans’ voice is calm and his smile still in place, but his expression was icy.   
“I-I didn’t do anything!” Chara says quickly, moving away from Sans and behind Asriel. “Th-They hit Asriel!” They point at you.  
“It was an accident.” Asriel offers as Asgore quickly runs over. “Chara pulled us out of the water when we began to sink.”  
“What’s going on?” Asgore asks as you get up and go over to Sans.  
You tell them that you accidentally bumped into Asriel and then began to sink. Chara pulled you both out of the water.  
“I thought you didn’t know how to swim.” Sans gives a wide grin towards Chara.  
“I can…” Chara and Asriel both rush to Asgore. “I just wanted to come with Asriel…”  
You tug on Sans’ t-shirt and tell him its okay.  
“Alright…” Sans sighs and then turns a warmer grin towards them. “Thanks for helping Frisk… Chara…”  
“So….” Asgore glances between the group. “Is everything alright over here?”   
You nod tell Asriel you’re sorry for bumping into him and thank Chara for pulling you out of the water.  
“Yeah…”Chara mutters. “Can we go back to swimming dad?”  
Hearing Chara call Asgore “dad” makes your chest hurt momentarily and you clutch Sans’ hand tightly. If this had been another timeline… You’d be calling Asgore dad… Chara had taken your place in this timeline it seems.  
“Are you really okay?” Sans asks as soon as they’re out of earshot. “That brat didn’t do anything funny did they?”  
You shake your head and take a deep breath before smiling up at him. You ask if you can go swimming too?  
“Yeah, come on.” Sans seems relieved and walks you back to the opposite side of the lake from Chara and Asriel where Papyrus was holding class.  
By the time that Toriel and Ms. Muffett arrive with lunch you can actually swim pretty good. You can back stroke and freesyle. You liked going under the water and then swimming to the surface as fast as you can. You also liked jumping into the water with MK who could swim really fast when he noodled it.   
You wolf down the spider bagel with peanut butter and jelly on it before trying to run back to the water.  
“Nope.” Sans catches you, sitting watch near the water, in blue magic. “Gotta wait one hour after eating to swim again.”   
You look at him disbelievingly and ask why?  
“Get stomach cramps.” Sans tells you, releasing you from the blue magic and laying back in the grass lazily. “That’s what Alphys says at any rate.”   
You frown and ask if you can put your feet in the water?  
“Sure.” Sans opens one eye. “I’m keeping an eye socket on you though.”  
You grin and sit on the edge of the deeper side of the lake. The sun beat down on your face and shoulders. It was such a nice day. You noticed that Asriel and Chara were surrounded by the other monster kids back where everyone was eating lunch. You think about joining them but decide not to. It was then that you noticed that several of the monster kids were looking at you and then clustering their heads together with Chara. You frown and get up, wondering what was going on.  
You approach the group of other kids with a grin and ask them if they wanna come swimming with you?  
The monster kids exchange looks and stay silent.  
“Ummm….” MK finally pipes up. “We would, Frisk, but… You’re kinda weak and we don’t wanna get in trouble if you get hurt.”  
You frown and ask what he means.  
“Well, we’re all monsters and we’re pretty tough…” MK explains as the other kids begin to walk away around you towards the water. “You’re pretty… Weak…. And none of us want to get in trouble with the Boss Monsters if you get hurt.”  
You tell him you’re not weak and they won’t get mad.  
“I mean… We all know what happened to Chara…” MK shuffles from foot to foot nervously. “And… I don’t know the whole story but…. I don’t wanna end up on their bad side.” He nods towards the monsters watching the kids play, all of them your friends and boss monsters in their own right. “You understand, don’t you?”  
You feel your chest get tight and your pulse rise. You nod and smile, telling him that you understand and it’s alright…   
“Oh, that’s good!” MK sighs in relief. “We’re still friends though, right?”  
You grin and tell him of course you are. You’ll just play by yourself…  
“Great!” MK runs off to join the other kids as you watch enviously.  
You, momentarily, entertain telling your friends what Chara had told the other kids. At least Asgore… He may not be your daddy as he had been in the past timeline but… He was always fair and would do something. You watch everyone playing, so happy, without you. No, you decide, you won’t ruin their happiness…   
You get into the water away from the others and practice swimming around on your own.  
“FRISK!” Papyrus waves at you from where he was swimming with the other kids. “COME JOIN US!”  
You call back that you’re fine and for him to have fun, you want to practice swimming you tell him. You practice diving deeper into the water and swimming back to the surface. Then you try to swim as fast as you can across the lake and then back. You’re angry and upset that the other kids didn’t want to play with you. You’re mad that Chara had told them stuff that wasn’t true and that they had believed Chara. You’re mad that Asriel hadn’t stopped Chara, he’d been standing right there. There was no way that he hadn’t heard what Chara was telling the others. It was mean and not fair.   
It’d been bad enough when it’d been humans bullying you but to have the other monster children bully you too… It wasn’t fair. You hadn’t done anything wrong…  
“Whoa, trying to go pro?” Sans chuckles, sitting at the edge of the lake and watching you swim.   
You smile at him and then just say you were practicing…  
“Heh, I can tell. You’re pretty fast.” Sans grins. “Why don’t you go play with the others? Undyne and Paps are about to start a game of marco polo.”  
You go silent and then shake your head. You tell Sans that you want to practice swimming laps so that you can be really good at swimming.  
“Something wrong?” Sans cocks an eye at you.   
You shake your head.  
“You sure?” Sans asks and you know that he doesn’t believe you.  
Thinking quickly you stick your tongue out at him and duck under the water. You swim a little ways away from where he was sitting and the resurfaced.   
“Water you think you’re doin?” Sans calls to you.  
You stick your tongue out again and swim to the other side of the lake.  
“You know, you’re acting pretty fishy.” Sans says as you reach the other side, having teleported. “Come on minnow, what’s got your gills in a knot?”  
You giggle and begin to swim back to the other side of the lake again.  
“You’re going to wear yourself out.” Sans says, teleporting to the other side as you reach it. “Come on, throw me a line speed swimmer.”   
You grin and begin to swim back to the other side.  
“I can do this all day kiddo.” Sans chuckles as you reach the other side of the lake, panting tiredly. “But you’re getting tired and I’d really rather not pop around the lake all day. So, ya gonna hop out and tell me what’s up?” He sits on the edge of the lake and helps you out using his blue magic. “And don’t water down the details, I’ll take it straight.”   
You giggle and then flop back in the grass tiredly. You tell him you’re tired and will probably walk home soon.  
“Cool, so what’s wrong?” He cocks and eye at you.   
Nothing, you say, you’re just tired now.  
“So I’m just seeing things when you go over, talk to all the other kids, and suddenly they’re avoiding you and you’re avoiding them?” Sans asks.  
Yup, you chirp, pretty much. You get up and begin to wipe the dirt and grass off your wet shorts and shirt.  
“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid.” Sans drags out the word.  
You drag out his name in response.  
“What happened with the other kids?” He asks as you begin to walk towards the path, avoiding where everyone was hanging out by the lake.  
Nothing, you tell him, you just don’t want to play with them.  
“Why?” Sans asks.  
Because they think you’re weak, you finally say, and you don’t like it. They think you’re too weak to play with monsters.  
“What?” Sans seems surprised then chuckles. “They don’t know what they’re talking about. Come on, we’ll go do some tricks and they’ll see how tough you are.”  
You shake your head and tell him you’re tired now, you just want to go home.  
“Alright…” Sans gives you an appraising look. “Here, we can take a shortcut.”  
You look up at him and shake your head. You tell him to stay and have fun with everyone, you wanna walk and think about stuff.  
“What kind of stuff?” Sans asks with a comical grin, nudging you teasingly. “Stuff you can’t tell a skele? Come on, I can keep a secret. I’ll take it to the grave.”  
You giggle and shake your head. Just stuff and things, you don’t really know what, you just wanna walk and think.  
“You sure there’s nothing bothering you?” Sans finally asks, joking nature aside.  
You nod and give him a quick hug. You promise that if something’s wrong you’ll tell him or Papyrus or Gaster.  
“I’m gonna keep you to that promise.” Sans chuckles and pats your head. “Alright, go on home. Make sure you wash up before you take a nap though, got it?”  
You grin and nod before heading up the road. The walk back home was nice and the heat from the sun warmed your skin. You don’t know why you’re so upset… It wasn’t anything was wrong… Asgore was Chara and Asriel’s dad… He didn’t remember the last time line where he’d taken you out for ice cream and talked to you. How he’d carried you on his shoulders and you got to call him dad… He didn’t remember that and in this timeline you hadn’t had the chance to have that relationship with him. Just like how Toriel wasn’t your mom anymore… She was kind to you and attentive but… It was distant, as though she didn’t know you like she did. Because she didn’t, you remind yourself, no one had any memory of the past timelines except Sans and Gaster. You have them now, you don’t need anyone else. Sans and Gaster, Papyrus even, were kind and cared about you. As for the other kids… Well… It wasn’t like you weren’t used to being alone… Maybe it was for the best that you didn’t play with them anyways. Chara seemed happy and had even helped you too… Everyone was happy.  
Everyone but you…  
You consider maybe that’s how it’s supposed to be as you reach the house. Opening the door you call that you’re back to Gaster before going to the bathroom and showering off. The house really hadn’t changed much since the start of summer. An arm chair got added to the living room which Gaster occupied most night. After you’d washed you wrap up in a towel and head to your room where you put on your pajamas.  
“You’re back, alone?” Gaster asks from your door as you flop on the bed.  
You tell him that the other kids were still practicing and you’d told Sans you wanted to walk alone for a bit.  
“I see.” Gaster nods slowly. “How do you feel?”  
Honestly? Pretty bad right now, you tell him.  
“Ill?” Gaster asks, placing a hand on your forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”  
No, just drained.  
“Ah.” Gaster pauses. “Do you think another injection will help?”  
You blink and then shrug, what could it hurt?  
Following Gaster down to the lab he already had the DT set up and your charts on the computer.  
“You’ve been steadily improving since your last dose but you’ve plateaued over the past three days.” Gaster explains as he measures the DT into the syringe and his hand pulls out your soul. “Another dose should stimulate continued recovery.”  
You nod a little and take a deep breath. It hadn’t hurt that much last time so this time-  
OW!  
You cry out as the syringe plunges into your soul and writhe as the liquid DT is injected.   
Your vain are on fire and the room spins. You feel like you’re going to throw up as your stomach twists nauseatingly. Your head throbs painfully and sweat beads your forehead. The bright light of the room is harsh and then fades to dark.   
“Kiddo?” Someone gently shakes you. “Come on buddy, supper’s ready.”   
You groan in protest and roll over sleepily.   
“Come on,” They chuckle. “You gotta eat or you’re gonna stay a baby bones forever.”  
You cling to the blankets as they’re tugged but they’re successfully pulled off and you whine loudly.  
“Come on, get up.” Sans helps you sit up. “You alright? You’re sweaty.”  
You shake your head and lean on him like a pillow, you don’t feel good.  
“Hmmm…” Sans puts his cool, boney, hand on your forehead. “No fever… Probably spent too much time in the sun.” He looks you over critically and helps you out of the bed. “Alphys said that humans can get sick from too much time in the sun. Guess you went over your sunshine limit.” He chuckles and takes your hand. “Come on sunshine, we’ll get something in your stomach and then watch an old mob movie I found. Looks pretty good.”   
You nod wearily and follow him downstairs. Eating helped a lot and you begin to feel energetic again.   
“YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME HUMAN!” Papyrus says as he chases you around the house. “I WILL CAPTURE YOU!”  
You laugh energetically and scramble up the stairs as he chases.   
“Don’t you dare!” Sans snaps as you swing around the railing and vault the banister from the second floor.  
You’re caught in blue magic as you giggle. Gaster observes in quiet amusement from the arm chair as Sans fixes you with a stern look.   
“Paps, wanna secure the human?” Sans asks, still giving you a withering look.  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus leaps down the stairs with a blanket which he wraps snuggly around you. “YOU HAVE NOW BEEN CAPTURED! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO ONE MOVIE AND THEN BED TIME!”  
“An early bed time.” Sans adds as his blue magic releases you. “I thought you weren’t feeling good kid?”  
You shrug and tell him that you think you were just hungry since you feel better now.  
“You’re impossible kid.” Sans gives you a noogie. “Settle down and have some skele-kid time alright?”  
You giggle and ask why can’t that be play time.  
“BECAUSE I AM TIRED FROM TODAY!” Papyrus proclaims. “THERE WAS A LOT TO DO AND MANY IN NEED OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ AID! AND SANS IS ALWAYS TIRED!”  
Fine, you concede, and settle snuggled between the two skeletons for the movie. It was a good movie, filled with lots of crime and mob stuff. It was still fun and nice.   
After the movie you’re tucked into bed and both skeleton brothers kiss your forehead goodnight. After you’d returned their goodnights with a kiss on each of their skulls you roll over and settle, staring out the window at the stars that shone above.  
“My apologies,” Gaster’s soft voice startles you a little and you roll over to see him standing beside the bed silently. “I increased this dose and it caused more strain than anticipated. I have recalculated the next dose.”  
You nod and point out the window at the stars.  
“Yes, they’re lovely.” Gaster nods, his hand petting your head. “Rest Frisk. Just because you’re healing does not mean you cannot rest.”  
You sigh and settle back against the pillow. Gaster’s hand rests over your eyes and the world around you begins to fade away.  
“Have sweet dreams child.” Gaster’s voice follows you into the dream. “You are very loved.”


	5. Motivation

You glare at him, your face stony, as you concentrate on your target. Papyrus sits on the other side of your target, glaring at him as well.  
“No.” Sans says in response as he reads through a joke book. “I’ve made up my mind.”  
“BUT WHY?!” Papyrus demands as you flop across Sans’ lap, laying over the book and his hands, exasperatedly. “YOU LIKE ALL THAT SCIENCE AND MATH!”  
“Yeah, it’s alright.” Sans shrugs. “but I got other stuff to do.”  
“LIKE WHAT?!” Papyrus asks. “YOU NAP ALL DAY WHEN YOU AREN’T HELPING DAD!”  
“Naps are very time consuming.” Sans nods solemnly. “I’m quite good at them too. I can even do them with my eyes closed.”  
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps.  
“And, seeing as the kid uses me as a pillow half the time I’m also a great…” Sans grins. “kidNAPPER.”  
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps again.  
“Aww, come on paps, don’t get” Sans replies calmly. “S-NAP-y on me.”  
“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus flings his hands into the air and storms to his room. “I’M DONE WITH THIS!”  
“Oh come on Paps!” Sans laughs after him. “I got enough of them for a whole afternoon!”  
The door slams and you look up at Sans witheringly.  
“What’s that look for?” Sans asks. “Are you grumpy cause you missed your nap?”  
You ask him why he won’t take the job at the college? Sans had applied to the position once your soul had begun to recover. He’d gone to two interviews, and had gotten the phone call this morning that they were offering him the job. He had two days to decide if he wanted it or not.  
“I got other stuff to do kid.” Sans shrugs you off and pry’s his hands and book from under you.  
It’s your turn to demand what he has to do that’s so important.  
“Well,” Sans sighs, the book glowing blue and floating out of his hand to the shelf. “Paps is supposedly going to start filming that cooking show with Mettaton when they finish their tour. Theoretically you’re supposed to start school at the end of summer. Dad needs help sometimes and I need to keep up on my naps.”  
You say that those aren’t reasons to not take a job he’d like!  
“Eh, they’re good enough for me.” Sans chuckles, wrapping his arms around you and getting into his nap position with you using him as a pillow. “Also, aren’t I teaching you the ways of the lazy bones? I got other stuff to do. Starting with a nap.”  
You glare at him and then go silent. You ask if he’d not taking the job because he wants to keep an eye on you?  
“Nah,” Sans says with his head laying back and his eyes closed. “even if I wanted to I couldn’t. Don’t have eyes.”  
You groan and then stretch out, intentionally trying to annoy him. You tell him to take the job.  
“Can’t.” Sans pretends to snore. “Napping.”  
You begin to shake him and tell him to wake up.  
“Nah, I’m good.” Sans chuckles as his phone falls out of his pocket and onto the floor.  
You glare at him and then snatch his phone and say that you’ll accept the job for him then.  
“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.” He drags out the word and holds his hand out to you. “Give me my phone.”  
You grin now and run up the stairs to Papyrus’ room with the phone in hand.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks at you curiously as you close the door.  
You throw Papyrus the phone and tell him to call the college to accept the job for Sans.  
“Kid!” Sans’ voice is warning as he pushes at the door. “Paps give me my phone back!”  
You push back on the door to keep him out as Papyrus looks between you and the phone in his hand.  
You tell Sans to give you an actual reason why he doesn’t want the job? He’d been talking about how cool it’d be ever since he’d applied! He’d been excited about it until the college offered him the job!  
“I told you I’m busy!” Sans snaps. “Give me my phone back!”  
You refuse and demand to know why he changed his mind.  
“Drop it kid!” Sans warns as Papyrus begins to dial. “Papyrus don’t you dare!”  
“THE HUMAN IS RIGHT SANS.” Papyrus looks at him as the smaller skeleton begins to inch into the room. “YOU WERE SO EXCITED YESTERDAY. WHY DON’T YOU WANT IT NOW?”  
“I just don’t alright!” Sans finally gets his arm in the room and blue magic snatches the phone from Papyrus.  
You fall on your butt as Sans pockets his phone and takes a deep breath.  
“I’m going to Grillby’s.” Sans snaps and turns to leave.  
You follow him out but he stops you at the door.  
“No, I’m going alone.” Sans snaps as you try to follow.  
You ask him why he’s so mad.  
“Because you didn’t drop it when I told you to.” Sans looks at you angrily. “For once listen to me and stay here.”  
Reluctantly you stay put as the door closes with a rough slam. You’re upset and angry at Sans for being so mean. He’d been so excited until the college had called and offered him the job. Why was he being so mean now?  
“WE SHOULD LEAVE HIM ALONE…” Papyrus says, coming down the stairs. “WHEN SANS GETS LIKE THIS THERE’S NO CHANGING HIS MIND… HE’S QUITE STUBBORN ONCE HE’S MADE A DECISION.”  
You frown.  
“HERE, UNDYNE AND I ARE GOING TO TRAIN TODAY.” Papyrus offers. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME? I MIGHT EVEN SHOW YOU MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”  
You smile up at him and shake your head, telling him that you’re feeling kinda tired…  
“OH, OF COURSE.” Papyrus smiles and nudges you towards the stairs. “GO REST HUMAN, IT’S IMPORTANT TO REST WHEN RECOVERING.”  
You nod and climb the stairs to your room. You pull out your phone and glance at the time, it was almost eleven in the morning. What were you going to do today…  
You hear Papyrus leave and think about it… Sans was going to take that job. He’d been wanting it and excited. He’s just being a bonehead, of that you’re sure. You think about what he’d need for the job. Paper, pencils… It was at a school so it was probably a lot like being a student.  
You dig through the desk and find your coin purse. Around 400G that you had since the Underground. Was that enough to get everything? You wouldn’t know until you got to Bunny’s store.  
You grab your hoodie and pocket your purse. Calling down the stairs you tell Gaster that you’re going to Bunny’s store.  
“I will monitor.” Was Gaster’s response, meaning that he would be monitoring you through the hand next to your soul.  
You tell him you know. Heading up the main road you pass Undyne and Alphys’ house and can hear Papyrus and Undyne training on the other side. You think about teachers that you had had in the past. They all had name plates on their desks. Lots of colorful pens for grading. Definitely a planner and maybe a pointer? Was he going to be a teacher though? You wonder what else could he be at a school, even if it was a college. So, he’s going to need a pointer, a planner, colorful pens, a name plate, and… Most of the teachers you had ever known wore glasses too so you think that maybe he needs a pair of glasses too plus tape so that they stay on his skull.  
“Hey Frisk!” A familiar voice calls to you as you walk down the main road.  
You turn around and see MK running eagerly up to you.  
“Whatcha doin?” He asks excitedly. “I haven’t seen you since the lake!”  
You make yourself smile brightly, you had been making a point of avoiding the other monster children after the swimming lessons.  
You tell him that you’re going to Bunny’s General Store because you want to get some stuff.  
“Cool!” MK says eagerly. “Can I come?”  
You tell him sure and ask what he’s been up to as you walk down the road with him.  
“Not much lately…” He says. “I was going over to the King and Queen’s house for a while but… lately I’ve been just kinda wondering on my own.”  
You ask why that is? Didn’t he had fun playing with the royal children and the other kids?  
“Yeah but…” MK’s smile falls. “They started teasing me… Because I don’t have arms.”  
You go silent for a moment and then ask if Chara had started the teasing?  
“Yeah…” MK admits.  
You tell him you’re sorry and that they shouldn’t do that. They’re the ones missing out, you tell him, because he’s really fun and smart. He’s a good friend, you tell him with a smile.  
“You really think so?” MK begins to perk up.  
Yeah, you tell him, he’s super cool to you. You tell him the only person you think is cooler than him is Papyrus.  
“Yeah!” MK is excited. “Papyrus is really cool! He and Undyne are awesome!”  
You smile and suggest that he should visit them more. Undyne and Papyrus loved to teach people stuff, you tell him that you could ask them if he could watch them train like you sometimes do.  
“Really?” He goes starry eyed. “That’d be so cool!”  
You nod and promise that you’ll ask as you both pass a large purple building.  
“Hey, wanna get lunch?” MK asks, looking up at the building. “Ms. Muffet has really good stuff.”  
You look at the building, right across the street is Grillby’s but you don’t want Sans to catch you.  
You nod and follow MK into the bakery.  
Two glass doors lead into a bakery that was splashed in bright hues of purple and silver. Behind glass display cases dozens of baked goods waited enticingly. Standing behind the counter was Ms. Muffet assisting the only other customer. A few tables dotted the area before the display cases and you notice that there’s a lot of spider webs used as decorations. Even the curtains were spider webs.  
A spider scurries up to greet you both and you kneel down to pick it up. The spider scurries into your hand and you walk it to the display case. You and MK both pick large cupcakes and you give the spider 20 gold pieces for the treats.  
“Hello there sweeties.” Ms. Muffet greets you both with a wide smile, her eight eyes glinting merrily as the spiders carry the gold you had paid to the register. “I haven’t see you this far from the woods little human, did the smells of my sweets entice you?”  
You nod and smile brightly. You tell Ms. Muffet that you couldn’t go another day without one of her spider treats and ask how everything is going with the spiders?  
“Wonderful!” She purrs happily. “Business is booming and all of the spiders are reunited.”  
You grin and take the offered cupcakes. Sitting at a table you place the cupcake that was ever so slightly larger in front of MK after unwrapping it for him and then tuck into your own.  
“Thanks!” MK is appreciative as he tucks in. “You’re really nice Frisk, you know that?”  
You shrug and then ask what he’s been up to? Has he found anything cool on his solo-adventures?  
“Oh I’ve found three old caves on Mt. Ebbott!” MK tells you excitedly. “And the lake leads into a river! And the Riverperson is on the west side of the lake and will take you all the way down the river if you ask them to nicely. There’s also a big valley of flowers in the woods!”  
You listen patiently as MK tells you all about his exploring and take in his excitement. It was nice, being able to listen to him talk about his adventures.  
By the time the cupcakes were finished and you both were leaving Ms. Muffet’s shop MK was telling you about what happened after you had left the lake. How Chara had been picky about who was allowed to play with them and how they’d been kinda mean.  
You say that’s not fair and ask why no one’s told Asgore or Toriel?  
“No one wants to get them in trouble…” MK says as you get nearer to Bunny’s shop. “And no one wants to be called a tattle tale. So some of us just stopped going over.”  
You nod in understanding, internally thinking that it wasn’t fair, before you tell him he’s welcome to come over and play at your house.  
“Really?” MK looks excited. “Can other kids come too?”  
You nod and tell him that everyone is welcome. Papyrus would be excited and you could all play together. You don’t have a lot of the latest toys like Chara and Asriel do but you could all have fun together none the less.  
“Yeah!” MK grins. “I can show everyone the caves I found and we can have adventures!”  
You grin at that and agree, holding the door open for MK at Bunny’s General Store. Inside the store, at the checkout counter, was Toriel with Chara and Asriel.  
“Oh,” She looks down at you and MK surprised before smiling warmly. “Hello children, how are you?”  
“We’re good!” MK says eagerly to the monster Queen. “Frisk and I got cupcakes at Ms. Muffet’s and talked a lot!”  
“Really?” Chara asks sweetly, their eyes cutting as they held your gaze. “Sounds fun MK, why don’t you ever come around anymore?” They give a sad look. “You don’t hate us do you?”  
“N-No.” MK shakes his head quickly.  
You say that someone was teasing him for not having arms and ask if they know who?  
Asriel looks away as Toriel and Ms. Bunny look startled by that.  
“That’s awful!” Chara makes their eyes large and looks up at Toriel. “Mama, that’s awful! Who ever said that should get punished!”  
“Teasing isn’t right.” Toriel agrees and kneels before MK. “I hope you feel better now though?”  
MK nods. “Yeah, Frisk made me feel better.” He says. “And I’m gonna go play at their house tomorrow.”  
“Wonderful.” Toriel smiles at him and rises to her feet. “Thank you for looking out for MK, Frisk, you are a good child.”  
You nod silently and smile, waving goodbye as Toriel leaves with Chara and Asriel.  
“Hello kids.” Ms. Bunny greets you after a short silence. “What can I do for you?”  
You glance around the shop, all sorts of wares both magical and human line the shelves, before telling her what you need. You need a name plaque, colorful pens, note books, a planner, a pointer, and glasses.  
“Getting ready for school?” Ms. Bunny cocks an eye at you curiously.  
You nod and tell her it’s a present for your friend.  
“Well, I don’t have name plaques but I think I have the rest.” She tells you. “Give me one minute…”  
You and MK wait in the store as she gathers what you’d asked for. Maybe you could ask Papyrus to take you somewhere that you could get a name plaque? You could call Rachel and ask if she knows where you can get one.  
“Will glasses like these work?” Ms. Bunny holds up a pair of aviator sunglasses.  
You consider them… They weren’t like what your past teachers had worn but they looked pretty cool. You nod and grin widely.  
“Who’s this all for?” MK asks curiously as he bounces up and down to look in the brown bag that was slowly filling.  
You tell him that Sans got offered a job at a college and you wanted to surprise him.  
“That’s so cool!” MK’s mouth hangs open a bit. “You mean he’ll leave the reservation every day and work with humans?”  
You nod and tell him about how it’s a science job and he’s really good at science and math.  
“That’s so cool!” MK grins. “I don’t think anyone has mentioned leaving the reservation except Mettaton, but they’re a celebrity!” He becomes starry eyed again. “Do you think Sans will become a celebrity?!”  
You shake your head and say he’s too lazy before telling MK about how Papyrus was going to start filming for a cooking show soon.  
“That’s so cool!” MK is in awe. “I’m going to know two celebrities! And you’re going to live with one!”  
You shrug and say that they’ll always be your friends before anything else.  
All of the supplies cost 300 gold, ouch, and you pay for it happily. You carry the large sack down the road as MK talks about how cool it’ll be to have two monster celebrities. He then begins to talk about how a lot of monsters were moving out of the Underground and how he didn’t think there would be any left after a while.  
You shrug and say as long as everyone’s happy that’s all that matters to you.  
“Hey!” Another monster kid calls as you two pass a group of them playing. “MK! Come over here!”  
You stop and share a confused look with MK.  
“O-Okay?” MK runs over to the group and you wait patiently.  
They talk for a bit and MK grins excitedly before looking back at you and then nodding to the other kids.  
“I’m gonna go with them!” MK calls to you. “See you later Frisk!”  
You smile at him and continue down the road on your own. You’re hot and sweaty by the time you get home, the bag heavy, and are grateful for the shade and cool inside the house as the door opens for you.  
“Thought I asked you to stay home?” Sans asks from where he’s stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed as he talks. “Unless you’re moving in with Ms. Muffet.”  
You shake your head and tell him you wanted to get some stuff.  
“What kinda stuff?” Sans’ eyes open and he sits up, his expression annoyed as he looks at you.  
You put the bag down and begin to pull out everything you’d bought.  
“Oh, school stuff.” Sans chuckles. “We would’ve taken you closer to when school starts.”  
You shake your head and tell him that this is all for him.  
“Me?” Sans looks confused.  
You nod and tell him that you thought he’d need this stuff for his new job. You add that you hope he’ll take the job because he’d seemed so excited about it and that you hope he isn’t taking it because of you. You promise that you’ll be alright while he’s at work. You have Gaster and Papyrus after all. Finally, you apologize for taking his phone and not leaving him alone… You just want your friends to be happy. So, if you’re grounded for taking his phone and going up Main Street for this stuff then you’re okay with it. As long as he isn’t mad at you.  
“Kid…” Sans rubs his skull tiredly and then sighs. “You know, Grillby was pretty fired up today when I told him that I wasn’t going to take the job.” He chuckles. “So… I talked about it with him a bit… So… Monday I guess I have work.”  
You pause and then grin. You tell him that you think he’ll like it and ask if he’ll be working with Richard?  
“We’re different departments.” Sans chuckles and gets off the couch. “But he said he’ll pick me up Monday so I don’t get lost on my first day.” He gives you a tight hug. “Sorry about earlier kid, guess I was being pretty boneheaded.”  
You grin and hug him tightly in return, asking if you were in trouble.  
“Nah, not this time.” Sans ruffles your hair as you let go. “Though, don’t make a habit of taking my phone alright? I kinda need that.”  
You nod and ask what he’s gonna do the rest of the day?  
“Uh….” He checks the time on his phone and then sighs. “Gonna go work out with Paps and Fishcakes. Think I owe Paps an apology too… Also tell them that I’m taking the job…”  
You grin and ask if you can come watch?  
“Sure.” Sans shrugs. “Maybe we’ll do another game of capture the human.” He chuckles. “Think you’re up for a bit of exercise too?”  
You nod eagerly and tell him that they’re gonna have a hard time catching you if they try.  
“Really?” Sans grins at that. “Sounds fun, you’re gonna have to watch out for us dang teleporters though.”  
Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys were all excited that Sans was taking the job and insisted on celebrating. A BBQ was planned the next day to congratulate him and mass texts were sent out inviting everyone to the house for it. A lot of monsters came to the BBQ and it was a nice time all things considered.  
But… MK never came over like he said he would. You hadn’t told anyone that you’d been waiting for him and did your best to be happy but the hurt was still very much there. You hid your hurt and disappointment to the best of your ability.  
You tell Papyrus that you think Sans had fun that day.  
“BUT OF COURSE!” Papyrus says as he tucks you into bed. “HOW COULD ANYONE NOT EJOY A PERFECTLY PLANNED PARTY BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS? NYEH HEH HEH!”  
You giggle and hug Papyrus tightly. You tell him that he really is the greatest person in the world and that you love him dearly.  
“I LOVE YOU TOO HUMAN!” Papyrus says happily before hurriedly adding: “IN A COMPLETELY PLATONIC, NON-DATING, WAY!”  
You giggle and tell him you know. Besides, he has Mettaton and you knew that you couldn’t compete with that level of fabulousness.  
“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus chuckles in agreement. “YES METTATON IS QUITE WONDERFUL, NOT AS GREAT AS I, BUT VERY CLOSE.”  
You agree and ask Papyrus if he’s excited for the cooking show?  
“YES!” Papyrus tells you eagerly. “I HAVE WORKED ON MANY RECIPES WITH METTATON FOR IT AND I BELIEVE THAT IT SHALL BE A GREAT EXPERIENCE FOR ALL!”  
You tell him that you can’t wait to watch it and ask if you can be his number one fan?  
“BUT OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus hugs you tightly. “YOU ARE MY FAVORITE FAN TOO!”  
You grin and kiss his cheek bone, telling him good night.  
“GOOD NIGHT FRISK.” Papyrus taps his teeth to your forehead. “SLEEP WELL AND DREAM OF MY GREATNESS!”  
You giggle and promise you will. Once you’re alone you stare out the window at the stars shining above with the bright moon. A loneliness that didn’t belong in you began to form.  
“Come now,” Gaster’s voice startles you and you scream. “What’s wrong child?”  
Your heart is pounding in your chest as noise from the rooms on either side of yours can be heard through the walls.  
“Come, we can sit together until you feel better.” He gently picks you up as your door bursts open.  
“Everything okay?” Sans asks as he and Papyrus stand in the door.  
“Yes,” Gaster smiles at them as you stare confusedly at him. “I thought I would try cuddles. I see that you both enjoy partaking in them with Frisk and I should like to study them now.”  
“Uh…” Sans looks between you and Gaster momentarily. “Dad… You shouldn’t scare the kid to death. It’s not good for them.”  
“Noted.” Gaster smiles serenely. “Good night Sans. Good night Papyrus.”  
You nod uncertainly and bid them good night as well.  
“I did not realize that I would frighten you so.” Gaster says as he sits on the bed with you on his lap. “My apologies.”  
You tell him its alright as you begin to sink into his lap. You ask what’s going on?  
“My physicality isn’t exactly stable due to my time in the void, so when I am at rest and not actively remaining solid I tend to…” Gaster seems to search for the word.  
You poke his torso and your finger sinks in like it was pudding. You off “gloopy” as a word.  
“I suppose that works as an appropriate descriptor.” Gaster smile and he holds you close. “Just rest child. You are not alone. You are very much wanted and cared for.”  
You nod as the darkness wraps around you. It was like that night that Chara had chased you, the darkness that you had run to that had wrapped around you in safety. It made you feel safe once more and sleep came with dreams for the first time in weeks.


	6. Going to Work Adventure!

“Frisk!” Rachel’s voice startles you as you’re tackled in bed. “Come on! Get up! We’re going to be late!”  
You sit up groggily and ask how Rachel was here? Checking your phone you see that it’s only seven in the morning. The past two weeks she’d been at dance camp and you hadn’t heard much from her but you know that you two hadn’t planned anything for today. At least you thought you knew.  
“Daddy’s here to get Sans for work!” Rachel pulls you out of bed. “Come on! We gotta get you dressed right now!”  
You let yourself fall out of bed and slide onto the floor.  
“Come on Frisk!” Rachel’s exasperated. “It’s take your kid to work day! We gotta move!”  
You’re dragged through getting dressed and then downstairs by Rachel where Richard and Sans are both waiting. For their parts Richard and Sans found it amusing as Papyrus rushed through packing lunches.  
“Yeah, so I forgot to mention today was bring your kid to work day.” Sans chuckles. “If you’re tired though you can stay home.”  
In response you use him as a pillow.  
“OH COURSE OUR HUMAN WANTS TO GO!” Papyrus says excitedly, carrying two large boxes which you assume is the lunches for the day. “WHEN THEY HAVE A BRING YOUR BROTHER TO WORK DAY I WILL CERTAINLY BE QUITE ENTHUSED AS WELL!”  
“Heh, when they do I’ll be sure to give you plenty of notice.” Sans says.  
“All ready to go?” Richard asks as Rachel dances around excitedly, checking his watch. “Gotta beat the morning traffic.”  
“Come on!” Rachel excitedly takes your hand and yanks you towards the door.  
You stumble behind her as Richard and Sans follow.  
“You sure you’re going to be alright?” Sans asks with a cocked eye and an amused grin as you sway back and forth standing next to Richard’s SUV. “Looking bone tired kid.”  
You mumble that you’re fine as Richard buckles Rachel in.  
“Not much of a morning person or were you all partying last night?” Richard chuckles, picking you up and buckling you into a booster seat.  
“Might’ve been up a bit late.” Sans says, getting into the front passenger seat as Richard takes the driver’s. “Completely forgot about today.”  
“Only your second week so it’s alright.” Richard chuckles. “Getting coffee on the way, what do you want?”  
“Usual.” Sans shrugs. “Something for the kiddo for breakfast too.”  
“Got it.” Richard says.  
“Today is gonna be so much fun!” Rachel tells you as you doze. “They have games and scavenger hunts for us to do. We can walk down to the lower school and I’ll show you around and we’ll-“  
“You two aren’t leaving the campus, Rachel.” Richard says from the front seat. “Don’t go wondering.”  
“But daddy!” Rachel whines. “Frisk wants to see our school!”  
“Don’t know if they’re going there yet.” Sans calls back. “Haven’t heard anything about it.”  
“Really?” Richard seems surprised. “Should’ve contacted you by now. We’ll go ask Dean Narsic what’s going on with that and he can reach out to Head Mistress Pavlok.”  
“Not the end of the world if they don’t get in.” Sans shrugs. “A school’s being built on the Reservation that will be ready by the time school is supposed to start.”  
“No!” Rachel cries out loudly, enough to startle everyone in the car. “Frisk needs to come to my school! I’m their big sister! How am I supposed to help them if they go to a different school?!”  
“Rachel!” Richard snaps as he pulls into a drive through. “Don’t yell in the car!”  
“I’m gonna go find Head Mistress Pavlok and make her accept Frisk.” Rachel says defiantly, her voice lowering. “I’ve been telling all my friends that they’re coming to my school and I want them too.”  
“Watch out kiddo,” Sans chuckles from the front. “Your DETERMINATION is showing.”  
That makes you giggle and you smile at Rachel, telling your friend that it would be nice to go to school with her.  
“Don’t worry you will be.” Rachel grins and you see it too, her DETERMINATION bubbling beneath the surface. You wonder if your DETERMINATION was as strong as her’s right now?  
The college was still way too big and a maze as Richard parks the car. You hold Sans’ hand as he leads you through busy halls and to an elevator that he takes up to the fourth floor. He’d gotten you a big blueberry scone that was fluffy like a biscuit from the coffee place with a bottle of milk and a tall cup that reminded you of Papyrus it was so disproportionally tall.  
“Sorry about that baby bones, I really did forget.” Sans yawns as the elevator reaches the floor. “If you wanna go home I can snap you there and back, just tell me.”  
You nod, still sleepy, and lean onto his arm sleepily.  
“Heh, I got a couch in the office.” Sans chuckles. “You can decide if you want to stay or not after you’re awake. Sound fair?”  
You smile sleepily in agreement.  
Sans’ office was a nice size and surprisingly messy. Two identical desks sat at the back of the office facing the door, before them were two couches facing each other, two large whiteboards over the couches that were heaped high with papers, and closest to the door was two identical bookshelves facing inward.  
“Sorry about the mess.” Sans chuckles, his blue magic lifting the stacks of paper off the couch to the right and setting them on his desk. “Go ahead and get comfy, J should be in soon.”  
You crawl onto the couch and nibble on your breakfast as Sans throws on a white lab coat over his t-shirt and loads the computer at his desk.  
“Heh, looks like they’ve got a whole day planned for you kids.” Sans chuckles. “A tour, scavenger hunt, and some afternoon shindig.”  
You nod sleepily and begin to doze on the couch.  
“Don’t tell me Pazzarotti’s been here yet!” Someone shouts and startles you.  
A tall, very thin, man with curly orange hair, and thick glasses storms into the office anxiously with a backpack on.  
“Not yet.” Sans chuckles, leaning back in his rolly chair. “Kid, this is J. He’s showing me the ropes. J, this is my kid Frisk.”  
“Kid?” Jay straightens up from where he was hunched over his desk. “You have a kid?”  
“Yeah.” Sans says. “Who do you think that little human on the couch is? Unless you have one you keep here that looks exactly like mine.”  
“No,” J looks at you curiously and then his face grows confused as he approaches you. “They’re not a skeleton though.”  
“Yeah they are.” Sans grins widely. “Just under all that human stuff like skin and muscles.”  
You giggle and say hi to J.  
“Dr. Joshua Beak.” He introduces himself professionally and you shake his hand. “And your name?”  
Frisk, you tell him, and then add that it’s nice to meet him.  
“Frisk…” His eyes squint at you before recognition dawns on him. “You’re the child that went to the Undrground and freed the monsters?!”  
You nod.  
“Sans, why didn’t you tell me?!” J demands, rushing to his desk. “There’s so many things that we can study now! This could be excellent research material!”  
“Don’t go experimenting or studying my kid.” Sans says sternly. “And don’t go tell the physicists, psychologists, or engineers either.”  
“Are you serious?!” J demands exasperatedly. “This is for scientific research! We’re still reeling from the revelations about souls and actual magic that you’d provided. Now we can study human soul that’s had exposure to magic from being in the Underground!”  
“Nope.” Sans says, his eye lighting and you’re wrapped in blue magic as you drift over to him. “My kid. Go get your own to study.”  
“Sans you’re being unreasonable!” J huffs, sitting at his desk.  
“I just have a firm no experimenting or studying my kid policy.” Sans smirks as you drift back to the couch. “Call me the bad guy but I don’t need my kiddo turning into a mutant super hero that you humans are so fond of. They’re hard enough to keep out of trouble with normal human abilities.”  
The office is suddenly quiet as both computers ping, alerting Sans and J to an email, and they both open them in unison.  
“Of all the…” J sighs. “Why do we have to go to an Engineers’ meeting? We’re theoretical physicists, not engineers.”  
“Could be that one project.” Sans groans, rubbing his skull. “Might want to go over the plans….”  
“Pazzarotti is the head of our department, we shouldn’t have to go too.” J says definitely.  
“If Pazzarotti is telling us to go I’d suggest we go.” Sans shrugs. “I don’t want to end up on the good doctor’s bad side.”  
“Yeah…” J agrees grudgingly, glancing at you. “Might be able to get out of it since you brought your kid. Or we could drop them off with the engineers.”  
“No.” Sans shoots a warning look at J. “I kinda want to go to the meeting and, nothing against anyone here, but if you wanted to experiment on my kid then I know the engineers will too. I’ll take them by Professor Mackelhaney’s office.”  
“It’s not like they’ll go Dr. Frakenstein on them.” J grumbles as Sans gets up. “Just run some diagnostics.”  
“And I’m still going nope nope.” Sans replies as he takes your hand. “Come on, looks like you get to play with Rachel.”  
You grin at that and follow him as he leads you out of the office.  
“They’re harmless.” Sans tells you as he leads you to the third floor.  
You ask him what kinda tests J had been talking about?  
“I have no idea and am not gotta find out.” Sans ruffles your hair. “Got your phone?”  
You nod and show it to him, pulling it out of the blue hoodie pocket.  
“Good,” Sans grins. “Just text me at any time if you want to go home, alright?”  
You tell him you will and smile.  
Reaching Richard’s office Sans knocks on the door.  
“Who is it?” Rachel’s voice giggles from the other side.  
“Orange.” Sans calls.  
“Orange who?” Rachel giggles.  
“Orange you glad that I have a meeting so you get to play with Frisk?” Sans pops his head into the office with a grin.  
“Yay!” Rachel celebrates as Sans walks you into the office where Richard was typing on the computer.  
“They’re not giving you a break on the meeting?” Richard seems surprised. “They’re usually good about that on bring your kids to work day.”  
“Eh, I’m still new.” Sans shrugs as Rachel pulls you over to a blanket fortress she’d built over a couch. “Anyway, do you mind?”  
“Nah,” Richard waves him off. “I was going to have Professor Cadenzia watch Rachel when I have to teach lecture, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see Frisk too.”  
“Thanks, I owe you.” Sans grins and waves to you. “Be good kiddo, I’ll see you in a bit.”  
You wave goodbye and then crawl back under the fort. There were a lot of other kids in the psychology department. People were constantly coming by Richard’s door. Some of them just had kids with them that Rachel introduced you to, knowing most of them from school, and some came by with treats and clipboards.  
“Pick whatever cupcake you’d like.” The woman, an intern, said as another intern held a tray of cakes in front of you all with different colored frostings.  
You took one with black frosting while Rachel picked a pink one.  
“Why’d you pick that color?” You each got asked.  
“Because pink is my favorite color.” Rachel says happily.  
You tell them that you think it’s funny how the black dye stains your mouth.  
“Thank you!” The interns say before continuing down the hall.  
“You two having fun?” Richard asks amusedly, watching you both from the desk.  
You nod as Rachel climbs onto his lap and pushes the cupcake into his face.  
“Eat it daddy!” She giggles. “Go cake monster!”  
“You mean like….” Richard cocks a brow at her and then in a single bite devours what’s left of her cupcake. “That?”  
Rachel laughs in amusement as Richard wipes the frosting from his beard. You finish your cupcake quietly.  
“Alright kids, I gotta get to lecture.” Richard chuckles, grabbing his backpack and putting it on his back before offering you each a hand. “Who’s ready to see Professor Cadenzia?”  
“We are, we are!” Rachel takes your hand and jumps up and down with you. “Come on! I know where her office is!”  
Rachel runs into the hall with you behind her. Ms. Cadenzia’s office was just as you remember it and the librarian like woman herself just as excited to see you both.  
“Here are my favorites!”Cadenzia squeezed you both to her tightly. “Rich you jerk!” She snaps angrily at the very confused Richard. “Why don’t you bring Rachel and Frisk to visit me more?!”  
“Because theoretically you should be working?” Richard offers. “And that’s impossible with this gruesome twosome.”  
“Nonsense!” Ms. Cadenzia laughs him off as you and Rachel begin to pull out toys in her office. “They’re prefect little angels. So, has Frisk gotten their uniforms for Cathedral prep yet?”  
“Sans said that they hadn’t gotten the acceptance packet yet.” Richard frowns. “I emailed Dean Narsic and asked if he could look into it.”  
“What?” Ms. Cadenzia frowns and looks back at you two before a glint lights her eyes. “Alright, well you go teach stuff and things to nerds who actually come to college during the summer!” She shoves him, practically throws the man who’s twice her size, out of the office. “Rachel!” She hisses as she holds the door closed. “Up for an adventure?”  
You look between the two confusedly as Rachel’s face cracks into a wicked grin.  
~~~Several Minutes Later~~~  
“Tacos!” Ms. Cadenzia shouts out the car window as she floors it down the street with you and Rachel in the back.  
“Isn’t Auntie C the best?!” Rachel laughs as you both tuck into your tacos.  
You say that she’s really fun and nice to which she looks at you in the review.  
“I’m awesome Frisk!” Ms. Cadenzia says proudly. “And we’re going down to Prep to find out why prep hasn’t accepted you yet! That woman has some explaining to do!”  
You smile and think that Undyne would like Ms. Cadenzia.  
“Let’s take a selfie!” Rachel shouts and leans out the car window.  
You and Rachel both take some pictures and a short video of flooring it down the road.  
“Upload!” Rachel cheers you on as you pull up the Undernet app. “Upload!”  
You do and grin as the school comes into view. It was only a few minutes away but with the stop at the taco restaurant it had taken some time.  
“Alright!” Ms. Cadenzia was energized as you and Rachel tumble out of the car. “Man this brings back memories! Alright kids let’s get in there and get Frisk accepted!”  
She marched confidently in with you and Rachel behind her.  
There’s a receptionist inside of a lobby with soft lights and finely polished dark woods.  
“Yes?” The receptionist looks at Ms. Cadenzia disinterestedly.  
“We’d like to see if Frisk Dreemurr has been accepted…” Ms. Cadenzia instantly deflates under the receptionist’s gaze. “And if they haven’t then I’d like to see an admissions officer…”  
“Frisk Dreemurr…” The woman types into the computer. “Age: 7, will be 8 on August 8th this year. Entering the third grade. Angel Scholarship Recipient.” She looks up at Ms. Cadenzia confusedly. “A packet was sent out three weeks ago to their recorded address informing them of their acceptance and expectations.”  
“It seems that they didn’t get it…” Ms. Cadenzia offers a nervous smile. “Could another be printed?”  
The receptionist gives her a hard look before looking down at you and Rachel.  
“Ah, Rachel Mackelhaney.” The receptionist smiles fondly down at her. “What are you doing here? School is out.”  
“I’m being a good big sister and helping Frisk.” Rachel says proudly and takes your hand. “They need uniforms and stuff because they’re coming to school here.”  
“I see.” The receptionist’s sharp eyes turn on you. “And you must be Frisk Dreemurr. Congratulations on being admitted with such prestige to our fine academy.”  
You thank her nervously, hiding a little behind Rachel.  
“Their’ admittance packet.” The receptionist hands a thick package of paper inside of a binder to Ms. Cadenzia. “And if you’ll wait a minute I’ll see if the uniforms for the scholarship students are in. Mr. Mackelhaney was kind enough to provide us with Frisk Dreemurr’s measurements when he applied them for the scholarship.”  
“Oh, good.” Ms. Cadenzia says, holding the thick packet nervously.  
The uniforms were in and you left the big school carrying five neatly folded sets, three standard, on gym uniform, and one dress uniform, as well as a pair of school shoes that were required.  
“This is great!” Rachel exclaims as you climb back into the back of Ms. Cadenzia’s car with her. “I knew you’d get in! We’re going to have so much fun! I’m going to introduce you to all my friends and we’re going to spend all of our lunches and recesses together!”  
You grin as your phone buzzes.  
“Hey, where are you?” Sans asks as soon as you answer. “Tree dad and I can’t find you or Rachel anywhere.”  
You eagerly tell him that Ms. Cadenzia took you two to get tacos and to Cathedral Prep.  
“Ah, the person you left them with took them off campus.” Sans says to someone, you assume Richard. “Well, get back here. They’re about to start the skele-kiddo stuff.”  
You relay the message to Ms. Cadenzia.  
“Got it!” She says, putting on a pair of sunglasses. “Tell them I’m flooring it!”  
“DRIVE SAFE!” Richard’s voice roars through your phone. “I SWEAR TO GOD MELISSA IF YOU GET THOSE KIDS HURT!”  
“Can’t hear you!” Ms. Candenzia says as she screeches out of the parking lot.  
The drive back took less than five minutes, both you and Rachel thoroughly nauseated. Richard was waiting in the parking lot with his arms crossed angrily.  
“What was that Melissa?!” He snaps as Ms. Cadenzia proudly flaunts your acceptance packet and uniforms.  
“Oh, nothing!” She says proudly. “Just got Frisk all set up for school.” She grins and dangles the acceptance packet before him. “The original got lost in the mail so I made that old crow print another one and get their uniforms.”  
“You did get in.” Sans’ chuckle behind you and Rachel make you both jump. “Congrats kiddo.”  
You grin up at him and hug him tightly as Rachel looks between Sans and Richard.  
“He wasn’t there a second ago!” She says as Richard takes her hand. “Daddy! He wasn’t there!”  
“Now he is and we’ve got to catch up to everyone else.” Richard tells her. “Come on, you two already missed the scavenger hunt.”  
You smile and follow along with Sans. The rest of the day was pretty steady. There was a tour of the campus and then the afternoon was free for mingling and playing games. The different departments had each set up events for the kids to come do and you had a lot of fun going through them.  
“Doin alright?” Sans asked you as you stumbled tiredly back from going through a massive maze that the psychology department had put up. “Lookin’ kinda tired.”  
You nod and mumble that you are before hugging him tightly. You thank him for bringing you to work today and tell Sans that you’d never gotten to do this before.  
“Heh, sure.” He chuckles and pats your head. “But… I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling like playing hooky the rest of the day and taking a nap. Thoughts?”  
You agree and he ruffles your hair. He takes you back to his office where, from there, he teleports. Sans rarely teleported completely, rather using his shortcuts, and the sensation left you feeling disoriented.  
“I don’t think Paps is home.” Sans looks around the quiet house, walking you to the couch. “Eh, should be alright.” He lays down on the couch and you join him, using him as a pillow. “I’ll just text tree dad and tell him we went home. Tell Paps that we’re back.” He yawns as you begin to drift to sleep. “You have fun kiddo?”  
You nod drowsily.  
“Good.” Sans’ voice is growing sleepy as well. “Worried me… Don’t run off… Kay?”  
You mumble something as sleep wraps around you.  
When you wake up you’re both still on the couch. You look around and see that Sans fell asleep with his phone in his hand. Remembering how he’d reacted the last time you’d taken his phone you think better of touching it and instead get up.  
“Huh?” Sans rouses as you slide off the couch. “S’kay kid?”  
Yeah, you tell him, just not tired anymore.  
“Oh…” He’s already beginning to doze off again. “Stay home… Don’t run off.”  
You tell Sans that you’ll stay home before going down to Gaster’s room.  
“Have fun?” Gaster asks as you descend the stairs.  
You nod and tell him that you got into the fancy school, sitting on the bed.  
“That’s good.” Gaster says as he types quickly into the computer. “How are you feeling?”  
Tired, you tell him, and ask how your soul is doing?  
“Plateaued again.”Gaster says definitively. “We will have to do another DT injection tomorrow once Sans and Papyrus have left.”  
You nod silently, it had been a while… You tell him about how you could see Rachel’s DT today, bubbling bellow the surface. You’d been envious, and that made you feel bad.  
“Considering how important DT is to a Human soul you shouldn’t be.” Gaster says, continuing to type. “If my theory is correct then your soul will be hungering for DT until it begins to regulate your own once more. How and where DT comes from in a human I am still trying to determine. However, I am studying it in you. Once your body begins to manufacture it’s own DT again I will gather more data.” He looks back at you. “I have theorized though that the production of DT is directly affected by your motivation or drive. So, if you could work on those that would help.”  
You ask how?  
“The humans have a phrase for it…” Gaster pauses in thought. “How does it go… Don’t just live but live? It’s a euphemism in essence. You have to start wanting to live again instead of letting us just pull you through your life. Do you understand?”  
You take a deep breath and nod.  
“Good, then that is your first assignment.” Gaster says, turning to face you finally. “Come tell me when you’ve completed it.”  
You ask, with your hands because your throat was growing tight, how do you do that though?  
“I don’t know, I’ve never thought of life as disposable as you do.” Gaster moves to sit beside you on the bed. “Is there nothing that brings you joy in life?”  
Still using your hands you tell him that there are things you love. You love him, Sans, Papyrus, all your friends. You like running around outside. You enjoy cooking with Papyrus. You love to explore… It’s just… There’s something that always makes you sad and you don’t know what it is or how to get rid of it.  
“I see…” Gaster considers your words carefully. “Is there anything that worries you?”  
You sign that you’re always worried your friends will grow tired of you and hate you. You’re afraid of Chara still but you don’t think that will ever change. You’re afraid of being alone.  
“Well, I can assure you that your first concern is not logical.” Gaster says. “Your second concern is viable, although unlikely to happy as long as you are with us. As for being alone all you must do is ask and we will be here for you.”  
You nod and sigh… You ask if you can go for a walk? Outside?  
“Would you like company?” Gaster asks.  
You consider it… After telling him that you’re afraid of being alone it seemed silly that you’d want to be alone now. You ask if you could take another one of his hands with you? You know that there’s the one holding your soul, but maybe another?  
“It is no trouble.” Gaster says as a bodiless hand that glows blue in the center drifts to you. “Enjoy your walk.”  
You smile and tell him you will.


	7. Such a Normal Day

“YOU CAN’T DODGE ME FOREVER TWERP!” Undyne yells as she chases after you.  
You laugh and shout back that you hope she won’t miss forever.  
It’d been bright and sunny when you’d woken up to Papyrus dragging Sans out of bed for training with Undyne, which the smaller skeleton had promised to go to that day.   
You scramble to a stop as blue bones shoot out in front of you.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs triumphantly. “NOW UNDYNE!”   
You’d followed the brothers, trying to be sneaky, and had gotten to Undyne’s house. Inside you’d found a packet of water balloons amongst a strangely large volume of party supplies hidden in a closet. So, you’d taken and packet of three dozen and filled them up. Then, as the trio of boss monsters had squared off for training, you had rained the water balloons on them from the second floor. None of them were any less than soaked and you had laughed hysterically.   
You jump over the bones and dodge the water balloons pelted at you. Sans had instantly snapped you down to them.  
“You just bought yourself a bad time kid.” He’d told you as the remaining water balloons you had filled drifted down. “Ready to get dunked?”  
“You look a little sweaty.” Sans snaps in front of you and you get caught in blue magic. “Here, lemme help you cool off.”   
You’re flung into the lake with an excited shriek. You make a huge splash as you dunk into the water and then are pulled out by the same blue magic.  
“VICTORY!” Papyrus celebrates.   
You grin as you’re set before your three friends with a wide grin.  
“That’s what you get for attacking an enemy with their back turned!” Undyne begins to noogy you. “A true hero never has to attack from behind!”   
You laugh and struggle to escape, asking Papyrus to help.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus jumps onto both of you. “FEAR NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL SAVE YOU!”  
You shriek as Papyrus and Undyne begin to wrestle around you. You manage to wriggle out of the jumble and make a dash for the mountain of water balloons.   
“H-Hi Frisk.” Alphys greets you as she carries out a tray with snacks and drinks on it. “How are you?”  
You grin deviously as you grab two water balloons.  
“Heya,” Sans is instantly before you. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
This, you giggle before throwing a water balloon at him. Sans sidesteps and dodges.  
“You wanna get dunked again?” He asks as you grab two more.   
You giggle and toss the two at Papyrus and Undyne.  
“BETRAYAL!” Papyrus shouts as you grab two more and run. “HOW COULD YOU HUMAN?!”  
“Don’t just stand there” Undyne snaps. “Let’s get’em!”   
You get caught almost instantly by the tall skeleton and fish woman.   
By noon you were exhausted and your face hurt from smiling so much. Alphys had brought out towels for each of you and you were bundled up, sitting in Papyrus’ lap, on Undyne and Alphys’ living room floor, your cloths hanging on the patio outside to dry in the noon sun, as Anime played on the television.  
“YOU ARE QUITE FAST HUMAN!” Papyrus was saying. “NOT AS FAST AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OR UNDYNE. BUT VERY FAST INDEED! YOU DID QUITE WELL TRAINING TODAY!”  
You giggle and tell Papyrus that no one could out run him.  
“OH COURSE NOT!” Papyrus agrees as Alphys joins you both on the floor, Sans stretched out on the couch and Undyne next to him.   
“H-How did y-you get those water b-balloons all the way d-down here on your own Frisk?” Alphys asks curiously.  
You sheepishly said you found them in a closet here and apologize for taking them.  
“Uh, what closet?” Undyne asks.  
The upstairs one, you say, you’d been looking for Alphys to watch anime while they trained but couldn’t.  
“Ah…” Your friends share a look and Undyne clears her throat. “Notice anything else?”  
You say you saw the party stuff and ask if they’re throwing a party?  
“W-What?” Alphys pales.   
“No way!” Undyne says quickly. “J-Just holding those for a friend is all.”   
You nod and apologize for take the balloons, you offer to run down to Bunny’s shop and get another pack to replace it.   
“Nah, no worries.” Undyne waves you off, taking the cup of tea Alphys offered her. “Thanks Alphys.” She winks at the lizard doctor.   
Leaning against Papyrus you sip on the soda that Alphys had brought you. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie season three was coming together nicely with romance, a love triangle, sparkly battles, and plot twists.   
By early afternoon though Sans and Papyrus were ready to head home.  
“Gotta make sure that the Dadster gets out of his room at least once today.” Sans rolls his eyes as Papyrus puts you on his shoulders to walk home. “Should make sure he eats too. He’s all bones.”   
“I-Isn’t he a sk-skeleton though?” Alphys asks, missing the joke, which makes you giggle.  
“Now you’re getting it.” Sans winks as the three of you turn down the road.  
“TODAY HAS BEEN A MOST EXCELLENT DAY SO FAR!” Papyrus says as you look around from your elevated position. “WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH THE REST OF IT?!”  
“I’m voting for lunch and then nap.” Sans chuckles.   
You say that you’re going to call Rachel and ask what’s going on with her, then probably run around the woods?  
“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.” Sans groans. “how about you stay home and have some kid-skele time.”   
You giggle and tell him you want to explore the woods though.  
“HOW ABOUT WE GO FOR A HIKE NEXT WEEKEND?” Papyrus asks as the house comes into view. “WE CAN INVITE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AS WELL!”  
Reluctantly… You agree and deflate a little. You’d really been hoping to play more…  
“Hey, don’t look so blue kid.” Sand chuckles as you’re wrapped in blue magic and gently lifted off of Papyrus’ shoulders. “How about this… Dadster will check you out, make sure that soul of yours is doing alright. Paps can make lunch and I’ll get the couch prepped for napping.” He grins widely. “Deal?”  
You nod as you’re put on the ground in front of the house and go inside. You call down into the basement as you descend that you’re coming down.  
“Yes, come down.” Gaster greets you in his room. “Lay down and we can run the day’s diagnostics.”   
You obey and sigh boredly as he does.  
“Are you bored?” Gaster asks as the hands scan your slowly reforming soul.  
You nod and tell him you really wanted to do something today…  
“Ah, well I can arrange that.” Gaster says examining the reports. “Your soul is stable, no increases or decreases in DT. So, how about a game?”   
You sit up and look at him curiously.  
“I will tell Sans and Papyrus that you need to rest today.” Gaster says simply. “And you will not.” A devious smile like you have never seen spreads across his face. “Understand?”   
You nod and grin as a giggle bubbles up in your chest.   
“Excellent.” Gaster goes to the door. “Sans! Papyrus! I need to speak with both of you!”   
There’s a pause upstairs before both skeletons descend the stairs.  
“What’s up?” Sans asks, his eyes flicking to you then back to his Dad.  
“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT DAD?” Papyrus asks.  
“Yes, but I need you two to make sure that the human rests today.” Gaster presses some buttons on the computer and the image of your soul pops up, a shade darker than it actually was. “Their soul is producing a strange energy that might cause them to be more energetic than usual so please do your best to keep them calm while I discern if it is harmful or not.”  
“Yeah no problem.” Sans shrugs as you slip behind them towards the stairs. “Right ki-Kid!”   
You bolt up the stairs and dive onto the couch where several blankets and pillows had been placed. Hiding under the blankets you hear Papyrus and Sans rush up the stairs.  
“I wonder where the kid went!” Sans calls sarcastically as he sits to one side of the pile you’re hiding under.  
“YES! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY COULD BE BROTHER!” Papyrus says dramatically as he sits beside Sans. “NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”  
You giggle a little before “rawring” as much as you can and shouting blanket monster at the top of your lungs. You fling the blankets over the two skeletons.  
Papyrus panics instantly and you bolt up the stairs and into your room. You climb nimbly out your window and onto the roof as you hear them struggling inside. A bodiless hand appears beside you and holds the back of your shirt. Standing up you balance precariously on the edge of the roof.  
“Kid!” “HUMAN!” you can hear them call.  
You laugh and tell them you’re outside. Both skeletons run outside and their eyes go wide as they see you teetering on the edge of the roof.  
“HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Papyrus runs under where you were balancing.   
Playing, you tell them with a giggle.  
“Kid get away from the edge!” Sans snaps as his eye lights up. “This isn’t a game!”   
Your giggles fade and you sigh, guess the game was over. Just as you were about to scoot back on the roof though, the bodiless hand holding you steady pushes you forward and you begin to fall.  
You’re instantly caught in blue magic and lowered safely to Papyrus who squeezes you to him tightly.  
“Nap time, now.” Sans points inside. “All kids and skeletons.”  
You giggle and that earns a stern look from the skeleton.   
“Well that was amusing.” Gaster smiles from his arm chair as Papyrus brings you in with Sans in the rear. “Very good job Frisk, that was quite entertaining while it lasted.”   
“Was that a…” Sans looks between you, who had begun to giggle again, and Gaster. “A prank?”  
“A practical joke.” Gaster chuckles. “Quite amusing.”  
“DAD!” Papyrus snaps. “THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!”  
“To you, no, but to me, yes.” Gaster grins widely and suddenly you see the resemblance between him and Sans. “In another time, my tall noodle, I was known as Gaster the prank master.”  
Both of the skeleton brothers looked between each other then their father. A wide grin spreads across Sans’ face as Papyrus groans.  
“DEAR GOD NO!” Papyrus plops on the couch, still holding you. “FIRST SANS AND NOW DAD!”  
You giggle and hug him tightly. You tell him you’re sorry for scaring him.  
“AS YOU SHOULD BE!” Papyrus squeezes you tightly to him. “BUT… YOU ARE ALRIGHT AND NO ONE WAS HURT… SO… I FORGIVE YOU HUMAN.” He smiles widely at you. “YOU CERTAINLY ARE BECOMING QUITE GOOD AT EVADING US! CAPTURE THE HUMAN WILL CERTAINLY BECOME MUCH MORE CHALLENGING IN THE FUTURE!”  
“Maybe a little too rough.” Sans yawns and flops on the couch beside you two. “Go easy on us kid, we’re just sacks of old bones after all.”  
You grin and then pause. How old are they, you ask curiously.   
“UMMM…..” Papyrus looks between Sans and Gaster.  
“Who knows?” Sans chuckles.  
“I am too old, Sans and Papyrus are old enough.” Gaster smiles from his armchair. “And you are not old enough.”  
You frown at that and ask again.  
“I am too old,” Gaster repeats. “Sans and Papyrus are old enough, and you are not.”   
You ask why he won’t tell you.  
“I will tell you when you are old enough.” Gaster says. “Now, what shall we do with the day?”  
The day was spent watching movies and napping lazily on the couch between Sans and Papyrus. For skeletons who didn’t have very much body to warm they kept you surprisingly comfortable as you used them as pillows.   
You went in and out of sleep throughout the day. It was strange but… As you slept you could feel their souls pulsing healthily. It was a comforting rhythm that after a time became the beat that you fell asleep to.   
After some time you realize something… Your soul’s beat and theirs’, both Sans and Papyrus’, all beat to the same rhythm and time. You wonder if that’s normal?   
Eh, something to ask Gaster later. You have napping to do.


	8. Scary Movies Are Not for Kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or me ;_;

Rachel came over the day that Mettaton was supposed to arrive, your friend excited to meet the star that had been gaining rapid international fame on their world tour. Mettaton’s channel, MTT: It’s Fabulous, was due to air in a month. There were plans being drawn up for a MTT Resort right next to the Reservation with an MTT amusement part as well. The MTT burger shop on the reservation had long lines of people outside of it most days which was good for business on the reservation.  
Mettaton was holding a press conference at Toriel and Asgore’s house and then would come back to Sans and Papyrus’ to stay for a few weeks while they film the first season of the MTT Cooking Show. The tall skeleton had been cleaning the house like mad, so excited for his significant other to come, and had been testing recipes. You knew that they’d been keeping in touch through the web camera on Papyrus’ computer that Alphys had installed but not much else. For your part you were just excited to see them.  
So, while you and Rachel waited, you both hung out at Alphys and Undyne’s house. Undyne was on the security team for the press conference and the two of you chose to keep the lizard scientist company.  
“Oh wow!” Alphys was starry eyed, Rachel had brought over an anime call “Sasumi Magical Girl’s Club” as a present for the scientist. “It’s so moe!”  
“Yeah.” Rachel grins widely as the three of you sit in the living room watching the anime, snacking on the pockey and ramune that she’s also brought over. “Its one of my favorites! Doesn’t beat MLP but it’s great!”  
You sip on the bubbly soda as you three watch the anime. It made you happy to see two of your closest friends having fun together. Tomorrow was the 8th, your birthday, and when you had been approached about it there’d been a bit of a mess…  
Rachel had called right after the day you’d gone to work with Sans and asked what you wanted to do since she’d discovered it was close. You’d told her nothing and you’d been sure that she was having a panic attack at it. Then the skeletons had asked what you’d wanted to do and you’d told them that you’d just like to have some spaghetti and probably nap. Gaster had seemed perplexed by the many birthday customs that he had run across in his research of humans. With Mettaton coming back to film you didn’t want to take time away from their schedule. Besides, your birthday hadn’t been a big deal in the last timeline and it’d never been before you’d fallen to the Underground. Rachel had insisted on a sleep over at least and you’d agreed to that.  
“Ugh!” Undyne’s frustrated groan as she returned alerted the three of you to her. “That was a nightmare!”  
“E-Everything go alright?” Alphys gets up as you pause the DVD player, Undyne entering the room.  
“Yeah, just crazy.” Undyne rubs her head. “Way more reporters showed up than we thought there’d be and then the kids were there and it was just a nightmare.”  
“O-OH, I-I’m sorry.” Alphys says.  
You and Rachel rush to the edge of the couch and watch closely, hoping that they’ll kiss.  
“What do you twerps think you’re doing?” Undyne looks over at you both confusedly.  
“Kiss her!” Rachel bursts out as you giggle. “We wanna see you two kiss!”  
Undyne’s face turns bright red as Alphys stutters nervously.  
“Eh, well kissing for us is no big deal!” Undyne says. “Fuehuehue! But, you two should stick to watching anime kissing.”  
“Oh, okay.” Rachel rolls her eyes, grabbing your wrist. “I wouldn’t wanna kiss fishy lips either.”  
You and Rachel share devious grins as a vain grows in Undyne’s head.  
“Excuse me?” She hisses as her eyes narrow.  
“Just saying,” Rachel shrugs as you two slide off the couch and prepare to escape. “If you two don’t kiss, I guess it’s because Alphys doesn’t wanna kiss fishy lips. I don’t blame her, I don’t want my first kiss to be with fishy lips.”  
“You little,” Undyne is barely keeping her growing annoyance under control. “TWERPS!”  
Rachel yanks you and suddenly you’re both running out of the house as Undyne charges after you two.  
“GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME COWARDS!” Undyne roars as she chases you both.  
“Gotta catch us!” Rachel laughs in response as you both sprint hard back to your house.  
A long limousine is outfront of your house and you both vault the hood of it, jumping onto the hot metal and sliding across, then dive inside.  
“Pappy!” Rachel cries out as you gasp in air. “Save us! I called Undyne fish lips!”  
Papyrus, Mettaton, and Sans were all in the living room and stare at you both questioningly before Papyrus finally speaks.  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT BLONDE HUMAN?” He asks confusedly.  
“I was bored and she’d gonna get us!” Rachel says, grabbing your wrist and pulling you upstairs. “Save us Great Papyrus!”  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus chuckles as Undyne can be heard outside. “OF COURSE!”  
“WHERE ARE THOSE RUNTS?!” Undyne fumes as the door is thrown open.  
“UNDYNE!” Papyrus greets her happily as you and Rachel run to your room.  
“Quickly!” Rachel says, pushing your window open. “Come on Frisk!”  
You climb onto the roof and then help Rachel up. You both slide carefully down the other side and listen to the exchange.  
“THAT RUNT’S FRIEND CALLED ME FISH LIPS!” Undyne snaps. “I’LL SHOW THEM FISH LIPS! I’LL SHOW THEM REAL GOOD!”  
“UM, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?” Papyrus askes confusedly.  
“Imma punch them in the face and give THEM fish lips!” Undyne says. “Fuhuehuehue! That’ll show them!”  
“No punching kids in the face!” Sans calls out the door. “It’s generally frowned upon in the Aboveground.”  
“Sorry Undyne!” Rachel calls from the roof as a dark figure forms behind both of you.  
Glancing back you see Gaster who holds a finger to his mouth behind an unsuspecting Rachel.  
“CHILDREN!!!” Papyrus yells worriedly. “NO CLIMBING ON THE ROOF!”  
“HOW DID YOU TWO GET UP THERE?!” Undyne snaps as Sans and Mettaton walk outside.  
“Again?” Sans casts a withering look up at you two. “Get down from there or I’m calling Tree Dad and cancelling your sleepover!”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!” Rachel’s eyes go round as she quickly begins to scurry back. “No! I’m sorry!”  
She bumps into Gasper who very softly says: “Boo.”  
Rachel screams in surprise and you laugh as the skeleton picks both of you up.  
“At this rate we will have to find a way to secure your window Frisk.” Gaster says as he hops off the roof with each of you under an arm.  
You offer a sheepish smile as you’re put down and apologize.  
“I’m gonna have to figure something out for that.” Sans rubs his skull in annoyance. “Don’t need you slipping on those shin-gles and breaking any bones.”  
You nod and look up at Undyne nervously before apologizing for your friend again.  
“It’s fine…” Undyne sighs and then captures both you and Rachel in headlocks. “Call me fish lips one more time though and you both are gonna have fish lips though! Got it?!”  
“We get it! We get it!” Rachel cries out even as you both laugh. “I’m sorry!”  
“YOU BETTER BE!” Undyne snaps before setting you both down. “Well, alright then.” She takes a deep breath before looking at Mettaton. “Crazy press conference today. The humans really like you huh?”  
“Yes, well I am quite fabulous, and there’s no star like muah Aboveground.” Mettaton says with a proud smile. “I’m just glad that no one followed me here that would have just been a nightmare.” He grins and kneels before you, squishing your face affectionately between his hands. “I just can’t bring myself to share my little star or Pappy dearest with the paparazzi just yet. You are just too sweet for words my little star!”  
“Heh, now who’s fish lips?” Undyne grins as she crosses her arms while Mettaton squishes your face.  
You grin and, pulling your face back, introduce Mettaton to Rachel and tell him that this is your best, human, friend.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Rachel.” Mettaton shakes the star struck girl’s hand. “I’m so glad that Frisk’s made a friend. Do try to not get them into too much trouble though, alright darling?”  
“Y-Yes M-Mettaton.” Rachel nods, star struck. “C-Can I get a p-picture with you?”  
“I think this is the first time blonde human’s ever had a hard time talking.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Tree dad dropped off the uniforms and acceptance packet from the fancy school. You gotta pick after school clubs to be in, wanna check out the list?”  
You look at Rachel who was dazzled by Mettaton’s spectacular poses and then nod.  
“We’re going inside while you all do... Whatever this is?” Sans tells the others as he takes your hand.  
Leading you inside Sans takes you to his room. It was cluttered but still somewhat cleaner than his room in the Underground had been. He still had his tornado in the corner and refused to get a bedframe. But the bed was made, most of the clothes were in or at least around his dresser, and the desk was cleared off except for your acceptance packet that he’d apparently gone through.  
“So, let’s see…” Sans sighs, making you sit at the desk. “Gotta choose a physical activity and an ‘enrichment’ club according to the rules.” He rolls his eyes as he pulls out the long list of clubs. “Here’s the laundry list, don’t stare at it too long or it’ll suck you in. Nearly got me.” He chuckles as you grin. “The first page is all the physical sports… Any of them catch your eye?”  
You scan over the long, long, list of sports that Cathedral Prep offered… Anything from Dance to karate to football… You look at him and ask which he thinks?  
“Well…” Sans rubs his skull as he looks at the list. “I don’t know what half these sports are but… Richard said Rachel is in the Gymnastics and is doing dance the second semester. You like dancing right? Or there’s this running one, track, you’re good at running. We also gotta pick a club…” He groans a little. “Just had to get into the fancy, frue-frue school huh?”  
You frown and look at the dancing section, seeing nearly a dozen categories of dance to choose from. You didn’t really want to run a lot, you just did it because… Well you were either running for your life or playing. You didn’t really enjoy running itself. You ask him you could just do what Rachel’s doing? The Gymnastics and dance?  
“Good with me.” Sans ticks off the two sections, one with an S1 and the other with an S2. “And you gotta pick an enrichment club you’re gonna do all year. They have languages, crafts, too many freaking clubs if you ask me.”  
You look down the list as a bodiless hand points to the “Math and Science” extracurricular section, with nearly a dozen sub categories under it.  
“That division looks promising.” Gaster is suddenly behind you, leaning over you to read the paper, and startling you both. “Choose something from there.”  
“Choose the one you want.” Sans says dryly. “Doesn’t have to be a science club if you don’t want kiddo.”  
You look down the list and see a horticulture division under the environmental science sub division that taught gardening and point to it questioningly.  
“Heh, good with me.” Sans grins and ticks it off as Gaster sighs disappointedly, the smaller skeleton ruffling your hair. “Should be all set I guess, I’ll drop these off later. As much as I’m all for Toriel’s school on the reservation… This hoiti-toiti school looks pretty good. Class sizes about as small as the students.” You air punch at him as he chuckles and pats your head. “Pretty good looking lesson plan, and you even got several monkey suits out of the deal.”  
You glare playfully up at him as Gaster began to read through the curriculum.  
“FRISK!” Rachel’s voice from downstairs instantly grabs your attention. “Come on! Mettaton says he wants to get pictures with both of us!”  
You call back that you’re coming before looking between Sans and Gaster.  
“Go on kiddo.” Sans waves you off. “And stay under the roof this time!”  
Mettaton was delighted to spend time with you and Rachel that night. You got to catch up with them, they brushed out both yours and Rachel’s hair after you’d changed into pajamas, and you both go to help them get ready for a date with Papyrus.  
“Toodles darlings!” Mettaton waves as he dives off in the red convertible with Papyrus. “Don’t wait up!”  
“He’s so cool!” Rachel gasps as you both wave them off.  
“Yeah, he is.” Sans agrees, standing behind you both. “Mettaton’s alright too. Okay, it’s getting dark, inside.”  
“Can we watch a scary movie?” Rachel asks as you’re both ushered inside.  
“Why?” Sans asks.  
“Because it’ll be fun.” She grins. “My mommy said that she used to love watching scary movies with my daddy.”  
“You know, I would, but the scariest thing we got in this house is Mettaton when he’s tired.” Sans chuckles. “So, sorry kiddo. No can do.”  
“Oh don’t worry!” Rachel runs upstairs and returns quickly with a movie. “I brought this one!”  
You stand on tip toes and look at the movie as Sans reads it over. Paranormal Activity.  
“I got it from my dad’s study!” Rachel beams proudly. “Can we?”  
“I don’t know…” Sans cocks an eye at both of you. “Looks pretty cheesy.”  
“PLEASE!” Rachel whines.  
“Whatcha think kiddo?” Sans asks.  
You shrug, you’ve never seen a scary movie before. Can’t be much worse than some of the mob movies you’d seen.  
“Eh…” He still hesitates, reading the back of the box. “We’ll watch the first fifteen minutes of it, if it’s not too bad of a time then we’ll watch the rest. Too much ketchup and chainsaws though and we’re switching it to one of my docs. Deal?”  
“Yay!” Rachel celebrates as you wonder to the kitchen for snacks.  
Gaster joins you all and Rachel insists on turning off the lights to increase the “scary” feeling.  
The first fifteen minutes were super boring and it seemed like a really dumb movie to you, at first. A lady is haunted and her boyfriend thinks its silly. By the end though, as the final image of some texts pop up on screen, you and Rachel had both screamed and were cowering under a blanket on the floor.  
As the end credits roll something moves to your rights and you both scream again. The lights flick on and both Sans and Gaster stare at you two.  
“That movie got you two pretty rattled huh?” Sans chuckles.  
You nod as Rachel clears her throat. Possession… Demons… Hurting the people you love… All a little too close to home for you…  
“Not me!” Rachel says quickly.  
“May I ask why you screamed then?” Gaster cocks his head to the side.  
“Umm…” Rachel’s cheeks blush and then she hugs you tightly. “It’s fun to scream! Especially when you’re screaming with friends.”  
“Uh huh.” Sans grins amusedly. “So you’re fine with going to bed then? With the lights out in a house full of skeletons?”  
“But…” Rachel’s lower lip quivers and she looks at you.  
You fidget silently, you don’t wanna go to bed now either.  
“No but’s, it’s late.” Sans yawns and both of you get wrapped up in blue magic. “Time for all kiddos and skeles to go to bed.”  
“We wanna wait up for Pappy and Mettaton!” Rachel protests.  
“Mettaton clearly said not to wait up for them.” Sans replies as you’re both drifted into your room. “It’s almost ten anyway, time for all baby bones to have a bed time.” He cocks and eye at you both as you’re placed on the bed. “Unless you’re scared from that movie?”  
“We’re not scared!” Rachel says defiantly as you pull back the blankets and crawl under them.  
“Then you shouldn’t have any trouble sleeping tonight.” Sans grins and tucks you both in before heading to the door. “Sleep tight kiddos.” He clicks the light off and closes the door.  
“What’s he know?!” Rachel demands as you lay back, snuggled in the blankets. “That movie wasn’t scary! Not one bit!”  
You softly say that you found it a little scary, especially when the boyfriend got thrown against the camera…  
Rachel hesitates and then settles next to you.  
“Or when she came in and crawled on him all possessed.” Rachel whispers with a shiver.  
Or when she was screaming downstairs off camera?  
“Or when the demon dragged her out of the room!” Rachel’s eyes go large.  
You nod emphatically and bring up the Ouija board.  
You both share what scared you the most for what felt like hours. It was both fun, because you were both talking and getting excited, and utterly terrifying because the house was dark. Somehow, despite your mutual terror, you both fall asleep. But not for long…  
“Did you hear that?!” Rachel hisses as something thumps in the house.  
You go silent and listen intently. More thumps… Someone was coming up the stairs…  
Could it be Papyrus and Mettaton? No, Papyrus was way too noisy…  
“It’s coming closer.” Rachel clings to you as the thumps grow nearer your door.  
You tense up as the thumping of someone coming to the door gets closer and then…  
The room grows darker and you both begin to tremble. In a desperate effort to hide you pull the blankets over both yours and Rachel’s heads where you hide. Your bedroom door creaks open.  
You and Rachel both clutch the blankets tightly over you as you both tremble with your eyes squeezed shut.  
The steps grow closer… Closer… It’s right beside the bed now.  
Something touches the blankets and screams of absolute terror escape both of your throats.  
You throw the blankets over whatever it was that was next to the bed and both you and Rachel bolt from the room. You both fly into Sans’ room and dive onto his bed, clinging to the startled skeleton as you both cry.  
“It’s gonna get us!” Rachel cries as you hide your head under his pillow. “Save us!”  
“What?” Sans sounds both startled and confused. “What’s going to get you?”  
Footsteps come towards the room and Rachel buries her head under the pillow beside you.  
“We were only trying to say good night!” Mettaton’s voice comes.  
“What’d you two think you’re doin scaring kids this late?” Sans asks teasingly as he pulls you both out from under the pillows. “Scaring them out of their skins isn’t good for the human types.”  
“WE DIDN’T MEAN TO.” Papyrus says with large eyes. “HUMAN! DO YOU FIND ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SCARY NOW?!”  
You finally look out from under the pillow and then move over to Papyrus and Mettaton. Hugging them tightly you tell Papyrus you don’t think he’s scary. But you watched a scary movie and it scared you. You apologize for screaming.  
“Huh, I seem to recall a certain human saying that you two weren’t scared.” Sans give Rachel a cocked brow. “Weren’t lying were you?”  
“No!” Rachel pouts and then runs up to Papyrus and Mettaton as the tall skeleton holds you. “Welcome back! Did you have fun?”  
“Oh yes, it was a lovely date.” Mettaton says, picking her up and giving her a squeeze. “Now, what’s all this about a scary movie?”  
“Rachel brought over a scary movie and they both wanted to watch it.” Sans shrugs. “They said they weren’t scared when I put them in bed.”  
“We’re not scared!” Rachel says as she clings to Mettaton and you hug Papyrus tightly. “Just got spooked!”  
“Uh huh.” Sans fixes her with a dry expression. “And I’m not a magic skeleton, I’m just a fleshless human.”  
“WELL, EVERYTHING SHOULD BE ALRIGHT NOW!” Papyrus says happily as he squeezes you to him. “YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS JUST US AND WE CAN ALL GO TO BED HAPPY!”  
You shake your head and lean back just enough to sign and tell him that you don’t want to go back to bed yet.  
“Oh, but you do darling.” Mettaton tells you. “Both of you need your beauty rest because tomorrow Pappy and I have quite the surprise for you.”  
You and Rachel both exchange looks and then you both lock eyes on Mettaton curiously.  
“Tomorrow’s the first day of filming the MTT show: Cooking with Pappy, and we’re going to need guest taste testers.” Mettaton winks at you both. “Who better than two little stars like yourselves?”  
“Really?!” Rachel’s eye go wide with excitement. “We’re gonna be on TV?!”  
“Yes you are darling.” Mettaton says. “But only if you both get to bed now, Pappy and I are having our own sleepover.” He winks at the blushing skeleton. “And I need you two in top form for filming tomorrow. So, come along, off to bed.”  
Papyrus and Mettaton both tuck you and Rachel back into your bed.  
“This is so exciting!” Rachel babbles as you lay away. “We’re gonna be on TV Frisk! We’re gonna be famous!”  
You smile nervously and tell her that she’ll make a great star.  
“Why aren’t you excited?” Rachel asks. “Don’t you want to be famous too?”  
You shrug and tell her it’s nothing to do with that… It was the movie…  
“Oh, it was just a movie.” Rachel says. “Forget about that! We’re gonna be on TV!”  
You shake your head and tell her… It wasn’t just a movie… It’s the whole demons and possession thing that scares you.  
“Oh…” Rachel yawns tiredly and then smiles. “Don’t worry… If a demon tries to possess either of us we’ll just make friends with it like they do on MLP. That way it won’t hurt us or anyone we care about. Okay?”  
You nod quietly and thank her. Rachel falls asleep quickly and you’re grateful for that because you can’t… Chara’s a demon… Chara had possessed you in a similar way… What if there were more like Chara out there? Who could possess people against their wills and make them do things like hurting their loved ones like the one in the movie did?  
You get out of bed silently and creep out of the room. Mettaton was with Papyrus and you didn’t want to interrupt them… Gaster was all the way in the basement and right now you were afraid of going so far alone… You knock on Sans’ door nervously.  
Blue magic opens the door and you walk into the cluttered room nervously.  
“Didn’t think you’d be falling asleep that easy…” Sans’ sleepy voice groans from the bed. “C’mere… Wassup kiddo?”  
You go over to the bed and he holds up the blanket for you to crawl under beside him. You ask if there are more demons out there? Like Chara? Who could possess you and make you hurt people?  
“None that I know of…” Sans yawns, his arm pulling you close. “Don’t worry…. No one’s gonna getcha…”  
You nod nervously, snuggling down under the covers, and ask if he’s sure?  
“Anyone tries and Imma dunk them so hard they’ll end up in another timeline.” Sans mutters tiredly. “Sleep kid… nothin’s… gonna… happen…”  
You go quiet and try to fall asleep… But every time you begin to doze… A shadow moves or you feel like someone’s watching you… You think that Sans is asleep until his hand lazily drifts over your eyes and glows blue.  
“Go to sleep…” He mutters softly as your eyes begin to drift closed under his magic. “I’ve gotcha… Not gonna let anyone… Take my kid again…”  
Sleep comes and it’s like a bear hug that wraps around you, making you feel safe and warm.


	9. Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, why does work have to get in the way of everything fun?   
> Woot Woot! Frisky's birthday!!!

You wake up back in your room next to Rachel. It’s shining brightly outside and bird song sings through the closed window. The room is hot and stuffy so you open the window for hot air to swirl in around you both.   
“Frisk?” Rachel rouses, yawning sleepily. “Is it morning already?”  
You nod and sign that it’s a beautiful day outside.  
“Really?” Rachel clambers to the window to inspect herself. “Great!” She grins at you eagerly. “Today’s gonna be awesome!”  
You ask because you’re both gonna go with Mettaton for the cooking show?  
“Yeah and other stuff to.” Rachel has a devious grin. “It’s you’re birthday right? August 8th right?”  
You think about it… That’s what the lady at the school had said. Then you check your phone. Well, it is August 8th. You shrug and say you guess so.  
“What do you mean guess so?” Rachel frowns. “Don’t you know your own birthday?”  
You shake your head and say that it was never a big deal. Your parents never threw a party or anything and you hadn’t told the monsters about your birthday so… Meh, you shrug. Not a big deal.  
“You’ve never had a birthday party?” Rachel’s eyes grow large and for a minute you think she’s going to get hyper and tackle you. But, as you look at her, you see her eyes are watering.  
You quickly apologize, you didn’t mean to upset her.  
“It’s not your fault…” She rubs her eyes and then grins widely. “Today’s gonna be the best birthday you’ve ever had! I promise!”  
You grin and agree, telling her that any day you get to spend with your friends is a good day.   
“Is there anything you want to do today?” Rachel asks, going to your closet and pullout cloths. “Can I borrow some MTT stuff?”  
You tell her that’s fine, take anything she wants, and shrug. You’d like spaghetti pancakes if Papyrus would make them for you, you sign, but you’re okay with anything really.   
“Cool!” Rachel grins and begins to assemble two outfits. “If we’re gonna be on TV today we really gotta up our game! I can’t wait, everyone at school is gonna be so jealous of us.” She pulls out two MTT hoodies that both shimmer brightly with glitter and sequins. “I’m glad you’re coming to school with me too, it’ll be nice you’ll see. The teachers are all really nice, we have to wear uniforms which suck and we gotta keep our hair pulled back but then we get to wear scrunchies and stuff.”  
You nod, looking out the window and watching the day form. There were butterflies dancing near the ground and the flowers that you and Rachel had planted at the beginning of summer had bloomed prettily. You could smell the flowers wafting up to your room in the hot and humid air.   
“Alright!” Rachel proclaims proudly as she looks at the two outfits she’d made. Matching tops with glittery MTT jackes, tee-shirts that each had a different version of Mettaton in glitter on them, one had jeans and the other a purple skirt. You point at the outfit with jeans and grin approvingly, signing that they’re pretty.   
“Quiet day?” Rachel asks as you two change from pajamas into the outfits, that’s what she called the days you didn’t talk much and signed instead.   
You shrug and then nod. Your throat felt thick today for some reason…  
“That’s alright.” She grins and again you’re stuck by how kind your friend was...  
You blink and then grin back at her as you could feel the DETERMINATION bubbling beneath the surface of Rachel’s smile. She was pure happiness, it was so strange to you. When you looked with Gaster’s magic at any other human there was always something contradictory that revealed itself. Something that was opposite what they were on the outside. But Rachel… She’s just happy, through and through. She showed what she felt and you appreciate that… More than you could explain.  
Getting dressed you both run downstairs to the bathroom excitedly as the rest of the household woke. Brushing your teeth and washing your faces you both get ready for the day.  
“You two look fabulous!” Mettaton exclaims excitedly as you both emerge from the bathroom. “Oh my little stars!” He squeezes both of you two to him and spins you around. “The audience doesn’t know what’s coming when you two hit the television screen!”  
“We’re going to be stars like you!” Rachel says excitedly.  
“Someday!” Mettaton smiles and sets you both down. “Now, Pappy’s making breakfast and then we’re going to head to the studio. We should be done around lunch time.”  
You grin and nod as you hear someone moving around upstairs and assume Sans is awake. Gaster pops his head out of the basement and looks at you.  
“I would like to do a quick scan before you go.” Gaster says, gesturing for you to follow him. “Come down child.”  
You head towards the basement, Rachel following.  
“I only need Frisk.” Gaster says as Rachel follows you.  
“I wanna see.” She grins widely.   
“… Very well…” Gaster says as he considers her. “Perhaps… You can act as a control variable.”  
You sign quickly asking what he means?  
“Rachel’s soul is, presumably, not damaged.” Gaster explains as he leads you both to his room/lab. “If you will allow me to,” He looks down at Rachel. “I will scan your soul and use the data from that to establish base parameters for what a human’s soul approximately around your demographics are meant to be. I will use those as a baseline for Frisk’s treatments.”  
“Sounds good to me as long as it doesn’t hurt!” Rachel grins. “I’ve had lots of scans and doctor tests before so I know that I can do it!” She takes your hand and squeezes it tightly. “I’m gonna help you get better just like I got better. Then we’re gonna go play all day!”   
A small smile lights your face and you nod in agreement as you enter the lab.   
“Please make yourselves comfortable.” Gaster gestures to the bed.  
You lead Rachel to the bed and you both lay back on it as Gaster loads the computers.   
“You may feel some nausea.” Gaster says as he comes to stand beside the bed, his right hand hovering over Rachel’s chest. “But I will be as gentle as possible.”  
Rachel nods and takes a deep breath, squeezing your hand tightly.   
A soul, larger than yours had been even at full health, emitting a bright pink color drifted from her chest as your friend paled.  
“I-Is that?” She asks.  
“This is your soul.” Gaster nods as someone begins to descend the stairs and the hand inside of you brought your soul out. “Now, I will do comparison scans.”  
Rachel’s soul shines so brightly. It was so healthy and full of so many things. You’re in awe as you watch it drift about, bobbing happily in place, and gets scanned by three of Gaster’s bodiless hands.  
You own soul… Which had begun to fill in densely with red was smaller, glowing purple with Gaster’s magic, and seemed faded by comparison… You’re envious of Rachel’s happy, glowing, soul… You wish that your soul, which was so much smaller than her’s, was something impressive. You wish it wasn’t broken and healthy like her’s…   
“What’s going on here?” Sans’ voice startles you from your jealously and you look up at him in the doorway. “Are we running a soul clinic now?”  
“Rachel volunteered to provide additional data on human souls to use as a baseline.” Gaster says as his bodiless hands drift away and both souls return to their respective bodies. “This is quite useful data. Thank you Rachel.”   
“No prob!” Rachel says excitedly. “Did you see Frisk?! My soul is so pretty! And it’s shiny! It sparkles!”  
You sit up with her and nod tiredly, thinking that your own soul was nothing compared to her’s…  
“Heh…” Sans glances at the reports and then you two. “Guess it’s alright… Human souls are a bit of a mystery to us monsters.”   
“Do monsters have souls?” Rachel asks curiously.  
“Yeah?” Sans cocks an eye at her. “Course we do.”  
“I wanna see!” Rachel exclaims. “Show me yours!”   
“Eh…” Sans rolls his eyes and then lifts up his tee-shirt, his soul glowing behind his ribcage. “Happy?”  
“It’s white?” Rachel asks. “Why isn’t it colorful?”  
“That’s a human thing.” Sans shrugs, pulling his shirt back down. “Mind going up and helping Mettaton, Rachel? Get gotta borrow Frisk just for a second.”   
“Okay!” Rachel says, hopping off the bed and running up the stairs towards her growing idol.  
“Anything new?” Sans asks, turning back and looking over the reports on the screen.  
“Still stagnant.” Gaster says, they hadn’t had a single chance to repeat a DT injection since the last one… “Rachel’s soul is curious, initial readings suggest that out theory that the soul is a filter for DT was correct and that a human’s DT is manufactured elsewhere in the body.”   
“If the soul is just a filter then…” Sans reads the screen carefully. “Are souls necessary for humans? What happens if the DT is unfiltered?”  
“I’m working on a hypothesis for that now…” Gaster says as he types rapidly and you slip silently off the bed. “I believe though… That the soul is the culmination still of what the human is in the sense of their thoughts, feelings, emotions, and desires. The very essences that make the human. Those must act as the filtering sources and DT must power the soul...”  
“So, why hasn’t Frisk’s soul healed yet?” Sans asks as you creep quietly out of the room. “If DT just powers the soul and the human’s essence makes it then why hasn’t our kid’s soul recovered?”  
“They could just be too weak.” Gaster’s words cut like a cold knife in your back as you climb the stairs. “There might not be enough material at this time for them to reform.”  
You enter the living room silently and glance around. You find Rachel with Papyrus and Mettaton in the kitchen and you join them. You didn’t want to think about souls. You didn’t want to think about how weak yours was now when it had once been the most powerful that all Monsterkind had ever seen. You just wanted to feel normal and have a good day. Luckily, that was Mettaton’s and Papyrus’ plan as you all sat down to eat breakfast.  
“SANS! DAD!” Papyrus calls down into the basement. “A MAGNIFICENT BREAKFAST HAS BEEN PREPARED BY MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! COME GET IT BEFORE IT GET’S COLD! NYEH HEH HEH!”  
“In a minute Paps!” Sans’ voice calls back. “We’ll be up!”   
“They don’t know what they’re missing.” Mettaton says sternly as Papyrus sits back down and you all begin to tuck into the breakfast spaghetti. “Their loss, certainly not ours.”  
You and Rachel both agree with wide grins as you tuck in.  
“So, today is going to be very busy.” Mettaton says as you all eat. “First we have to film the pilot episode for the show, thank you both for being our special guests on that.” He flashes you both a dazzling smile. “Then we have an event that I’m supposed to make a celebrity appearance at after lunch. We won’t have time to drop you little stars off back here so I hope you don’t mind coming?”  
You shake your head as Rachel grins widely, something about her smile knowing…  
“Do we get to ride in the limo?!” Rachel asks quickly.   
“No other way darling.” Mettaton winks.  
“Sorry we’re late, looking over some stuff.” Sans says when he and Gaster finally emerge.   
“As you should be.” Mettaton says while Papyrus fixes them both plates. “Pappy’s breakfast spaghetti is divine.”   
“Heh, it’s im-pasta-ble for it not to be.” Sans chuckles, ruffling both your’s and Rachel’s heads. “Thanks buddy, got some good data from your soul”   
After breakfast you, Rachel, Mettaton, and Papyrus all get into Mettaton’s limousine that was being driven by Burgerpants.  
“To the studio darling.” Mettaton calls over his shoulder to Burgerpants. “And do try to hurry, I want to be finished filming before noon.”  
“R-Right away Mr. Mettaton…” Burgerpants says, you can see his anxious eyes in the review mirror.  
The studio was two hours away and the entire ride was spent listening to Napsiblook’s, or as he was known now DJ Blooks, newest CD. Mettaton had brand new MTT caps for you and Rachel to wear and you both got VIP passes.   
“WOWIE!” Papyrus was in awe of the stock room that was fully stocked with ingredients and cooking tools. “THIS IS AMAZING METTATON!”  
“Oh, you haven’t even seen the best part darling.” Mettaton winks and leads you all on through the bustling set.  
The set itself was…. Glamorous. Five hundred glamburgers wouldn’t even equate to the level of fabulousness of this set. All of the kitchen tools shone like crystals. There was glitter and sequins everywhere. Fainting seats around the kitchen portion of the set. The Fridge was built to look like Mettaton’s old body. It was all so very, VERY, Mettaton.   
The pilot episode was a lot of fun. Mettaton guided you and Rachel through what you had to do, faint on the sofas from hunger and then eagerly await the food. The first thing that they made was spaghetti pancakes before making several other dishes while you munch on those with Rachel for lunch. A pasta salad, perfect for a picnic, spaghetti pizza, perfect for parties, and birthday spaghetti which was perfect for…  
As Papyrus and Mettaton wrapped up the show you cast a suspicious look at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“What?” She whispers giggling.   
You sign to ask if she knew what was going on?  
“I don’t know anything.” She giggles as she kicks her feet giddily. “So, how old are you turning today? Eight right?”  
You nod, still staring at her suspiciously.  
“Wow, I remember when I was eight.” She falls back dramatically on the fainting sofa. “Last year… Time flies when you’re old.”  
You’re nine, you sign.  
“You’ll understand when you’re my age.” Rachel says.  
You stare, hard, at Rachel and then look back at Papyrus and Mettaton who were speaking with the crew that had filled the episode. Something was up…  
“HUMANS!” Papyrus runs up to you, his chef hat and apron still on, a wide smile on his face. “WHAT DID YOU THINK OF OUR FIRST SHOW?!”  
You give him two thumbs up and a wide smile as Rachel jumps to her feet.  
“The best thing ever!” She says, taking your hand and making you get up too. “I’m gonna make my mom watch it so that I can have spaghetti pancakes at home! Those are amazing pappy!”   
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus says happily as he picks you both up. “IT WILL BE A GREAT SUCCESS! I KNOW IT WILL!”  
You sign to ask why Burgerpants is packing the last three pasta dishes and taking them to the limousine?   
“NYEH?” Papyrus glances over and then quickly runs you all over to Mettaton. “METTATON! THEY LIKED THE SHOW!”  
“Of course they did Pappy.” Mettaton smooches both of your cheeks and then Rachel’s. “Who wouldn’t love seeing you and me on the big screen?”  
The suspicious feeling in your stomach grew as you got back into the limo and began to head towards Mettaton’s “event”. You repeatedly ask what the event is, where it is, who’s there, and the likes of but your questions are dodged.   
As the limo turns towards New Home Reservation you ask why couldn’t Mettaton drop you and Rachel back home if it was on the reservation?  
“Fine, if you insist on spoiling the surprise.” Mettaton finally concedes. “I want to spend the day with you darling!” He squishes your face between two hands adorably, kinda painful really. “I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you in almost two months Frisky dear! I just can’t help it, I want to keep you all to myself today even if I am sharing you with Pappy and your friend!”  
You fix the robot with a dry expression and sign that you don’t believe him.  
“What?!” Mettaton pulls back. “Why Frisk! I am offended! Why wouldn’t you believe me?!”  
You glance out the window and see that most of the stores on the Reservation have closed signs, which was odd because it’s a Sunday and a good day for business. You look at Papyrus who’s rapidly texting on his phone and refusing to make eye contact. Then at Rachel who was really fascinated with hiding her grin and giggles behind her hands. Finally you stare at Mettaton with a dead pan expression.   
Really? You sign.  
“Well, you have hurt my feelings.” Mettaton huffs and suddenly there’s a paper bag in his hand. “For being so mean to me you have to wear this bag on your head until we get to the event.”  
You continue to stare with a deadpan expression at him as he places the bag over your head. It was a huge, brown, grocery bag. The kind that Papyrus and Sans would get groceries in so you could breathe easily but you were no less annoyed. You constantly make the annoyed sign with your hands throughout the rest of the ride as you’re taken who knows where on the Reservation.  
“Alright, now you just keep that bag on your head darling.” Mettaton says as you’re picked up by Papyrus out of the car. “After how mean you were I don’t know if I can stand to see the disappointment in your face just yet.”   
You sigh and sign that you’re sorry… adding that you’re still annoyed as Rachel giggles.  
“Bout time you all showed up.” Hearing Undyne’s voice makes you pause.   
“Yeah, getting kinda bonely around here.” Sans is here too?  
“Wh-Why is there a bag on my child’s head?” Toriel too?!  
You pull the bag off your head quickly and look around.  
“SUPRISE!” A whole crowd of people shout as soon as the bag is off.  
You jump a little in Papyrus’ arms before looking around. Monster… Humans… So many people. You’re at Undyne’s and Alphys’ house by the lake. Richard, Sarah, Ms. Cadenzia, and a lot of human children around your age are there. Then there are the monsters, all of them, were there. There’s tables loaded high with food, a massive cake decorated with spider webs and purple frosting, and another table with colorfully wrapped bags and boxes on it. A massive puzzle with a rappel tower, rock climbing wall, and dozens of obstacles that all ended in a huge slide into the lake was build. Napsiblook was floating near a DJ stand.   
Papyrus puts you down and your legs turn to jelly. You sink to your knees at the magnitude of what was in front of you as everyone stares at you expectantly. Even the other monster kids, Chara and Asriel, King Asgore. Everyone was here… Why?  
“Heh, Happy Birthday kiddo.” Sans winks at you as two bodiless hands help you to your feet.   
“We’ve been planning it ever since bring your kid to work day!” Rachel tells you as music begins to play and she pulls you into the mass of people. Even Grillby was here! Grilling! “It’s been a lot of work! Do you like it?!”   
You nod numbly as she leads you to a mass of human children and their parents, you presume.  
“You remember Maddie, Sandi, Carly,” Rachel ticks off the girls who had been at her birthday sleep over before introducing you to the boys. “They all go to school with us.” She grins at you excitedly. “Oh, and this is uncle Scott.” She points to a man that looks a lot like Richard. “Scott’s my uncle, Uncle Scott this is Frisk. You’re their uncle now too.”  
“Good with me.” Scott grins.   
“Frisk!” MK runs up to you excitedly as the party begins. “Happy Birthday!”   
A small, genuine, smile spreads across your face into a massive grin. You thank him before asking if he wanted to do the puzzle with you?  
The party… Was so much fun. There was dancing and music, the puzzle was fun to go through dozens of times, and the food was amazing. River Person floated about the lake, fishing people out with the help of Onionsan who flew in off the water slide and took them back to shore. You played with both monsters and humans as the two races mingled. Richard, who’d been in charge of inviting humans, had apparently invited a lot of his colleagues and their children. All of the monsters were there.   
You ate until you were full and played until you were hungry again. Rachel was always at your side and when she wasn’t Gaster’s hands were there beside you though he himself kept to the patio of Undyne’s and Alphys’ house. All of the kids, human and monster alike, adored Papyrus.  
“Ten minutes until the MTT concert.” Burgerpants says disinterestedly over the loud speaker. “Ten minutes… Get ready for the show of a life time…”  
“I’m so excited for the concert!” Rachel was bouncing on her feet excitedly. “Aren’t you?”  
You nod eagerly and look around. You hadn’t seen Sans or Toriel and Asgore in a while and don’t want them to miss the concert. Looking back at the Patio you see that Gaster’s gone too from his perch. You tell Rachel you’ll be right back and then head inside.  
Walking into the quiet house after the loud party outside was a shock to your ears but a pleasant one as you look around.   
“And I’m tell you that Frisk isn’t going to live anywhere near that brat.” Sans’ angry voice finds you first and you creep towards the kitchen, stopping just outside the door. “I don’t care if you say they’ve changed. My kid doesn’t go anywhere near them.”  
“They are not your child!” Toriel’s voice is full of emotion. “You had no right to enroll them in another school without my consent and you do not have the authority to continue to keep them from me!”  
“Frisk wants to go to that school!” Sans snaps back. “And as long as you protect that demon who, might I remind your HIGHNESS, tried to KILL THEM I’ll keep them as far away from your family as I can!”  
“Now, let us be reasonable.” Asgore’s calm voice enters the mix as you sink to the ground outside the kitchen. “Sans, I understand your reason for concern but Frisk is Toriel’s and my child and it’s high time they came home. They’re recovered and seem happy and healthy. It isn’t good for them to be sequestered as they have been.”   
“Yeah and who did that?” Sans’ voice is furiously calm. “Oh that’s right! That was us! Me and Gaster and Papyrus who spent weeks watching over them! I can’t even count how many sleepless nights we’ve had because we’ve had to monitor them or they’ve had a nightmare because of that demon! That demon you’re still protecting!” He let’s out a harsh laugh. “Tell me, what would you have done to ANYONE else if they’d tried to kill Frisk and shatter their soul?! Anyone else?! You’d have both turned them to dust faster than the blink of an eye!”  
“Don’t you dare suggest that Chara meant to harm Frisk! It was the determination from Frisk’s soul in them that had made them act that way!” Toriel snaps. “Monsters can’t handle DT! You know that!”  
“I know that Chara’s a lying little shit who’s more dangerous than that weed was!” Sans snaps. “Have you noticed, at all, that Frisk signs a lot lately?! Because Chara had crushed their throat so badly that they couldn’t speak for weeks! They still don’t speak if they’re upset! That’s how badly that demon hurt them!” A furious noise that you haven’t heard from Sans before comes out, almost like a growl. “I’m not putting them at risk so that you can pretend to be Frisk’s mother! They deserve better than you letting them get killed!”  
Your shadow on the floor elongates and you remain silent as Gaster steps out of it.   
“How dare you!” Toriel’s voice is shaking with tears.   
“That is enough.” Gaster walks into the kitchen calmly. “Sans, might I ask that you let me handle this? Your Majesties, if we could sit down and discuss this reasonably?”  
“No,” Sans snaps. “Last time I trusted you with the kid you gave them back to the humans who tried to keep them away from us.”  
“Another reason why they should come back with us.” Asgore says. “The humans entrusted Frisk’s care to Toriel and I, not you. If we are to-”  
“Frisk?” Rachel’s voice calls through the house, startling you and silencing the other room.  
You bolt to your feet and run to Rachel who’s standing at the back door. You take her hand without saying a word as footsteps follow you and pull her out into the crowd.   
“What’s wrong Frisk?” Rachel asks as you hear Mettaton singing in the background and people dance. “Are you okay?”  
You shake your head and pull her far away from the crowd beside the lake, hiding behind one of the obstacles out of sight. Out of sight you sink to your knees and begin to cry.  
“Frisk?!” Rachel kneels beside you quickly. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Why’re you crying?”  
You shake your head and try to sign but your hands are shaking too much. Finally, you tell her what you’d heard and how you’re the reason your friends are fighting.  
“Don’t worry Frisk it’ll be okay.” Rachel hugs you tightly as she waves at someone. “Come on, don’t cry. It’s your birthday, you’re not supposed to cry on your birthday.”  
“What’s wrong Rachel?” Sarah’s voice makes you look up and you see that she and Richard had come over.   
“Frisk said that people are fighting inside and it‘s made them cry mommy.” Rachel tells her mom, still hugging you. “Frisk says that some of them want them to go live with a monster that wants to hurt them and they’re scared.”  
“Oh,” Sarah kneels beside you and holds open her arms as Richard frowns. “Come here Frisk. No one’s going to hurt you. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”  
You cling to Sarah and Rachel as your crying becomes uncontrollable sobbing.   
“I’m gonna go see what’s going on.” Richard tells Sarah in a soft voice. “Stay with them, alright?”  
“Of course.” Sarah nods, holding you and Rachel close as your friend continues to hug you. “There, there, Frisk, it’s alright. We’ll figure this all out. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”   
You continue to cry though, clutching Rachel’s arms tightly. You ask your friend could you hide? Can you hide at their house if they try to send you back? Could you stay with them? Your mind quickly disintegrates into a panic as you beg your friend to keep you safe. She has such a strong soul. She’s so strong and good and happy. You can hide with them until you figure something else out, right?  
“What’s wrong with Frisk?” Chara’s voice, as sweet as it was, made your mind go blank.   
You freeze as Chara peeks around the obstacle that had been blocking you from view and begin to tremble in Sarah and Rachel’s arms.  
“They’re just a little upset.” Sarah smiles at Chara nicely. “Go on back to the party, it’s alright.”  
“I can cheer Frisk up.” Chara smiles and holds out their hand. “Come on Frisk, we can play a game.”   
You cling to Rachel tightly and shake your head.  
“Frisk doesn’t want to play with you right now.” Rachel tells Chara.   
“Yes they do.” Chara says, still holding out their hand. “You two should go away. Fisk’s going to come live with me and my mommy and daddy and Asriel. Aren’t you Frisk?”  
Sarah stiffens at Chara’s tone as your breathing grows funny.   
“You’re a monster, aren’t you?” Sarah asks, her voice calm and even.   
“Yeah, I am.” Chara giggles sweetly. “Now… Give. Me. Frisk.”  
“No.” Sarah meets Chara’s eyes as you feel the woman’s DETERMINATION bubble to the surface. “Be a good child and go back to the party. I will take care of Frisk.”   
Chara’s eyes drop and then become completely black as a murderous smile spreads across their face.  
“YoU iDiOt.” Chara says as Rachel begins to tremble now.  
A flash of red and you’re all being flung into lake as Sarah let’s out a painful yelp.  
You flounder in the water, panicking, and begin to sink. You can see dark, blurry, figures moving around you before something lifts you out of the water.  
“You shouldn’t be swimming in the dark humans!” Onionsan offers helpfully as they lift you, Rachel, and Sarah out of the water. “It’s dangerous!”  
“Are you two alright?” Sarah coughs, holding her right side.   
You nod as Rachel coughs up water.   
There’s a commotion back at the shore and you look over to find Chara cornered by Undyne. The concert’s stopped. Richard is running towards the lake with a pale face as Sans, Toriel, and Asgore follow behind him. Gaster rises from the shadows behind Chara, his form melting with the darkness behind him.   
“Sarah!” Richard’s voice roars across the lake to you all as Onionsan moves you closer to shore. “Rachel! Frisk! What happened?!”  
“I-I don’t know…” Sarah’s panting, clutching her side and grimacing painfully.   
“Mommy…” Rachel’s eyes are large as Richard takes Sarah from Onionsan, he’s standing waist deep in the water. “Daddy, that kid hurt mommy!” She points at Chara who was now clinging to Asgore as Toriel argued with Undyne and Sans. “They’re a monster!”   
Rachel’s fearful and angry voice carries across the lake and everything goes still. You look between your friends at the shore and Rachel with her family.  
“I gotta get you to a hospital…” Richard says softly as he feels Sarah’s ribs. “Something’s wrong… Someone! Call 911!” He roars as he runs Sarah back to the shore.   
You and Rachel are both safely deposited by Onionsan near Richard and Sarah as the large onion–like monster wades back into the water.  
“If you’ll let me…” Toriel tries to approach Richard as he kneels over Sarah who was gasping in pain. “I can heal-”  
“Come one step closer to my wife and I’ll gut you.” Richard’s voice is lethally low as he glares at the Queen of Monsters from the corner of his eye.  
You can feel it, Richard’s DETERMINATION, rising like a tidal wave as he stands protectively between Toriel and his family.   
“Did that THING hurt my wife?!” Richard roars, pointing at Chara.   
“This is a misunderstanding.” Asgore offers, still holding Chara as Asriel runs to his side.  
“I’ve killed for less.” Richard growls furiously. “So get away from my family if you know what’s good for you.”   
You begin to shake as the monsters freeze. Someone, another human that Rachel had introduced you to, walks up to Richard with an uneasy limp.  
“Take it easy man…” Scott, Rachel’s uncle, whispers. “Take a breath, you know I’m an EMT. Lemme see what’s up with Sarah and we’ll get her to a hospital alright?”  
Richard’s eyes, which had been so dangerously focused on the monsters, blink rapidly and he takes a deep breath. His DETERMINATION begins to ebb and he turns back to his wife who was staring up at him with a dry expression.  
“I’ll be fine Richard.” Sarah takes a deep breath and struggles to sit up as she feels her own ribs. “The shock I think did more than anything. Nothing feel’s broken…”   
“Mommy…” Rachel’s crying beside her mom, her face petrified in fear. “Are you okay?”  
“I am, my little princess.” Sarah smiles as Richard helps her sit up. “Just got surprised.”   
“Lemme see you anyway.” Scott kneels beside her as everything grows numb.   
You look around and see all of your friends and family there… They were pale and looked worried with their eyes locked on Richard and his family. You knew that Richard was like you… He’d killed before… He was capable of killing again… He would kill for his family, a family he’d offered to let you join…  
Quietly, you inch backwards and then run into the woods as everyone slowly surrounded Richard and his family as the man calmed.   
This was your fault. This was all your fault. If it hadn’t been for you. If they hadn’t cared about you. If none of them had cared about you.   
Tears begin to stream down your face as you run deeper into the woods towards the skeletons’ house. This was all your fault. If Rachel and her family hadn’t cared about you. If Sarah hadn’t tried to protect you. What if Chara’s strike had hit Rachel? A flash of the big, bright pink, soul that you had been so jealous of that morning flashed in your mind. Then an image of it shattering made your mad run more frantic.  
Richard’s and Sarah’s DT had been so strong. It’d risen to protect those that they loved. They’d gotten hurt because of you. This perfect family had been hurt because of you. Your friend, your friend who always smiled and never cried, who always tried to cheer you up, who honestly believed that friendship was the purest form of magic that there was, had been hurt because of you.   
You reach the house and run into the front door crying…  
What could you do? This was your fault…  
“This is not your fault.” Gaster’s voice rings through your mind as his magic fills your body. “This was the demon’s doing, not yours. It is no fault of yours that you are loved.”  
You shake your head and think that if Sarah hadn’t tried to protect you…  
“Sarah is healed.” Gaster’s voice is calm. “Richard allowed me to see to her injuries. Three of her ribs had minor fracture but her resiliency is quite high. She is alright.”   
You wonder how you can face anyone now though? After that?  
“By coming back.” Gaster tells you as your legs begin to walk you back down the road. “The demon is gone now. Sarah insists on staying and your friend Rachel is looking for you with the others. The evening can be salvaged if you come back.”   
Something buzzes in your pocket and your hand lifts it to your eyes, it’s Sans’ number.  
“Do you wish to answer it?” Gaster asks.  
You tell him you’re afraid everyone will hate you.   
“No one hates you.” Gaster assures you as your hand answers the call.  
“Hey buddy, where’d you go?” Sans’ voice is concerned on the other end of the line.   
You nervously try to form words, only managing to get out “home”.  
“Gimme a sec, I’m on my way.” Sans says before hanging up the phone.  
There’s a flash behind you by the front door and your legs turn you around to face him.  
“You can choose what you wish to do.” Gaster’s voice fades in your mind as his magic recedes. “But tonight does not have to end in tragedy.”  
“Kid!” Sans rushes up to you. “Are you alright? Why’d you run off like that?”  
You begin to shake as tears pour down your cheeks. Using trembling hands you tell him that everyone will hate you now. You got Sarah hurt and almost got Rachel hurt. You couldn’t live with yourself if you’d ever hurt anyone again. They’d been trying to make you feel better.   
“You didn’t hurt anyone.” Sans claps his hands over yours and makes you look him in the eye. “This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault kid. This is Chara’s fault, not yours. You’ve done nothing wrong.”  
You try to nod but only manage to cry harder before hugging him tightly. You tell him you want to stay with them and that you want to go to school with Rachel. You don’t want to be afraid anymore. You want to keep eating spaghetti and being a lazy bone with everyone.   
“I know baby bones, I know.” Sans squeezes you to him. “I’m not going to let anyone take you away from us. After this that brat is going to be dealt with. Everyone saw them attach Tree dad’s family without any reason to. They’re going to be dealt with. I promise.”   
You nod, taking deep breaths as he pets your head.  
“Come on, let’s get you back to your party.” Sans tells you softly. “Mettaton’s already gotten everyone dancing again and tree dad’s calmed down. Asgore and Toriel took Chara back with Gaster. Asriel was cheering up Rachel when I left. It’s only…” He checks his phone. “Five. Still your birthday.”  
You look up at him and then give a teary smile. Yeah…   
“You know, I figured that tree dad had some pretty thick BARK when I met him.” Sans says as he takes your hand and walks you down the road. “But I didn’t realize he could go doggo too. He was BARKING mad about you all getting thrown. Guess that brat really rubbed his FUR the wrong way. Kinda hoping his BARK is worse than his BITE.”   
You smile softly at the puns but aren’t able to laugh.  
“Heh…” He offers a soft laugh before clearing his throat. “So… How long do you think I’ll need to get Grillby to hold a hotdog before it’s finished cooking?”  
That made your smile widen.  
“I mean, really, can’t be that long depending on how mad he is.” Sans jokes. “He’s a pretty cool headed guy but he’s definitely got a fiery temper. Betcha if we get him steamed enough we can get hot dogs and cats churning out like a factory in no time.”  
A giggle escapes your lips and Sans grins widely as the party comes back into view from a distance.  
“It’s going to be alright Frisk.” Sans tells you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and squeezing you to his side. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”   
As soon as you return Rachel dive tackles you to the ground.  
“Just where did you think you were going?!” She demands, the closest to angry that you’ve ever seen her, pinning you to the ground. “How dare you leave your own party!”  
You meekly try to sign to explain but she smacks your hands to the side.  
“You tell me right now Frisk or so help me I’m gonna do something really, really, REALLY not nice!” Rachel says.  
Your eyes go wide and then you tell her that you were afraid… That she’d hate you now.  
“What?” Rachel stands up and helps you to your feet. “What would I hate you?”  
You glance at Sarah who was sitting at a table talking animatedly to Papyrus then back at Rachel.  
“Oh yeah, but dadster healed mom so it’s okay!” Rachel grins. “See? Magic, duh! Magic fixes everything! And I got to tell all the adults about how friendship is magic AND YOU MISSED IT!” She throws her arms around your shoulders. “You totally missed seeing it! It really works Frisk!”   
You take a deep breath and glance at Sans before Richard approaches you.  
“How’re you feeling Frisk?” Richard asks you calmly, kneeling to your height.  
You nod nervously and fumblingly sign that you’re alright.  
“I’m sorry if I scared you…” Richard offers with an apologetic smile. “I know that I can be pretty scary when I get mad.”  
You shake your head and try to sign that it was alright.  
“Umm…” Richard glances at Rachel and Sans. “Translation?”  
“It’s cool tree dad.” Sans chuckles. “They’ve seen worse. Though, gotta admit, definitely rattled a few bones. I’m guessing you got a bite to back up that bark?”  
“He’s all bark and no bite!” Sarah calls over from the table where she sat with Papyrus.  
“Rich is a weenie!” Ms. Cadenzia adds from the same table. “He just sounds scary!”   
“Will you two!” Richard turns on them and stomps back to the table.  
“Heh, thought so.” Sans chuckles and glances down at you and Rachel. “So… Still got cake and presents to open if you wanna. Mettaton’s getting ready for his encore too, I think Alphys prepped some kinda light show for that.”   
The party was tense at first but recovered from the incident by the end of the evening. Those who had remained after the incident seem to have a good time. Rachel explained to you that it was Mettaton who was able to get most of the party goers attention back to the party. Asriel had stayed long enough to make sure that the party was back and rolling while his parents and Gaster took Chara away, but he’d left shortly after and had asked that someone told you how sorry he was.   
Rachel stays beside you the entire night again as the party goes on. She helps you open the presents you got and blow out the birthday candles. As Ms. Muffett begins to cut the cake for everyone the top tier of the cake erupts with a squeaky bark and a white dog hops down into your arms.  
“NO!” Papyrus cries as you and Rachel pet Annoying Dog. “WHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY?!”  
“He’s so cute!” Rachel giggles as you both pet Annoying Dog. “Is he a birthday present too?”  
“Err…” Ms. Muffett glances around. “Sure sweeties?”  
“You’re so lucky Frisk!” Rachel exclaims as Papyrus begins to have a meltdown in the background. “I want a puppy!”   
“SANS!” Papyrus cries.  
“Can’t turn down a birthday present, that’s just rude.” Sans shrugs.  
The rest of the party continued until the sun had set. With the other children, as the adults wrapped up the party, you lay out in the soft grass around the lake and watch the stars coming out. They shine overhead like diamonds as you think about the day and what had happened as you hug Annoying Dog.  
You wouldn’t go back and live with Toriel and Asgore, not with Chara there. But… you did miss them… Maybe you could talk to them and tell them that you really are happy with the skeletons so that they leave them alone? You wish that they didn’t fight so much with Sans. You wish that Sans didn’t fight so much with Gaster. You wish that everyone would stop fighting…  
You wish Chara would stop causing trouble for everyone. Before it’d been alright because they were just making your life a little difficult but now… They wanted to control you and had proven that they were willing to hurt others to get that. That had to stop, you didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of you. But how could you make it stop? You wonder what kind of punishment Chara was facing? You can’t imagine Toriel letting them get hurt but you also couldn’t see them letting Chara off. That could’ve been really bad, if word got out that a monster had attacked a human… It could be really bad.   
No, Chara could not go on unchecked. Something had to be done.  
“Frisk?” Rachel asks.  
You look at her.  
“What’re you thinking about?” She asks as she stares at the stars.  
You tell her, your voice a whisper, that you’re trying to figure out why Chara was so mean and how to stop it.  
“Oh…” Rachel ponders the question. “You know… When I was really sick before… I was kinda mean too. I didn’t have any friends and everyone got to do the stuff I wanted to… Maybe that’s why Chara’s so mean? Maybe they want friends too but they don’t know how? It seems like they really wanna be friends with you.”  
You go silent and think that no Chara didn’t want to be friends, Chara wants to be in control…  
“I mean, every problem I’ve ever had was fixed by making friends.” Rachel continues. “Friendship really is magic. You know what I mean?”  
You shake your head at first and then pause… How had you saved the Underground? How had you gotten the monsters to trust you? How had you gotten out without having to kill anyone? You’d made friends… They’d all become your friends…  
But you’d tried to be friends with Chara! You hadn’t done anything to them, you’d just tried to live your life, and they still attacked you! Then again… You also hadn’t reached out to Chara… But how could you when every time you’d been anywhere near them they tried to kill you?! But… Chara had also saved you that one time here at the lake when you would’ve drown…  
Chara’s soul had been so lonely and had been so full of pain when you had seen it… They’d only had memories of pain and dying… But they couldn’t be all bad… Asriel stuck by them no matter what… You didn’t think that Toriel or Asgore would have taken them in if they had been all bad. Monsters were gentle creatures but they’re not stupid. If Chara was all evil then… Why hadn’t they gone on a murdering spree when they had possessed your DT? Why were all the monsters alright? Why was Toriel and Asgore still alive? Why hadn’t they just taken your DT from the fraction of the soul that they had taken and then killed everyone? Why hadn’t they taken your DT from Asriel? How could they be friends with Asriel if they were all evil? Why didn’t they let you drown when they could’ve if they really wanted you dead?  
Maybe… Just maybe… Chara was lonely. Maybe they wanted friends and to be loved too. Maybe they didn’t know how to other than control and hurting others…  
You ask, no one in particular, how do you teach someone how to be a good friend?  
“Starts with talking.” Ms. Cadenzia’s voice startles you and you look over to see the woman laying nearby. “Talking, arguing, talking more, getting tacos, and then laughing.” She grins over at you. “You teach them how to be happy with others.”  
“And you play with them and cheer them up when they’re sad.” Rachel adds.  
“You go on adventures with them!” MK pipes in.  
“Even when they’re grumpy you stay nice.” Another kid adds.  
“You keep their secrets.” Says another.  
“You listen to their problems.”   
“You help them out when they’re in trouble.”  
“You accept their apologies.”  
“You don’t hold grudges.”  
“You stay their friend even when they’re mean.”  
“You talk to them even when they don’t wanna talk.”  
You listen as everyone chimes in how you help someone be a good friend and how to be a good friend.  
You ask… If everyone can be a good person if they just try to be?  
“Duh.” Rachel rolls onto her belly and grins at you. “Course everyone can be a good person if they try. I think it’s just the trying part that’s hard.”   
You nod… Maybe…  
An idea comes to mind and you ask… Can a good person still be a good person if they have to make a bad decision?  
“Yeah.” Cadenzia now looks at you with a cocked eye. “Everyone makes bad decisions from time to time. It’s part of living.” She rolls over now and grins at you. “Care to share?”  
You shake your head and smile.   
You had a choice to make… You could either face Chara and end it once and for all… Or you could not…  
But deep down you’d already made you choice and you know it’s a bad decision.  
But it fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that coulda gone better.   
> Still kinda fluffy...  
> Dammit why does a plot always have to form?!?!?!


	10. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a valuable learning experience for me. Apparently I can't write jack without a plot forming...

Gaster insists on scanning your soul after the party, not that you really mind. As soon as you’d been brought home, half asleep and hanging onto Papyrus as he piggy backed you home, Gaster had greeted you all at the door and taken you to the lab.  
“Strange…” Gaster murmured as he ran the initial scan. “DT has risen…”  
You remain silent as you mull over what you had to do grimly. After several more scans Gaster finally lets you go and you rush up the stairs to your room as Sans and Gaster read over the reports. In your room you flop back on the bed tiredly. All of the presents that you’d been given had been haphazardly put on and around your desk, Annoying Dog had made himself comfy at the foot of your bed, and you eye it all. You’d gotten a soccer ball, baseball with mitt and bat, a set of MLP washable tattoos, a bag of Monster Candy, Annoying Dog?, a big photo album full of pictures that Rachel had taken with you earlier in the summer, Rachel had also given you a bracelet that had a “BFF” and a star charm on it, a slingshot, coloring books with crayons, a whole bunch of manga, a book on puzzle making, a magic spear building kit, an autographed and framed photo of Mettaton, a joke book, and a book on the basics of applied physics that was way over your head.  
Sighing, you begin to try to find a place for everything. You wonder if this was what every normal kid’s birthday was like? Chara issues aside? As you put the presents away you come across a small box in the bag of Monster Candy. Opening the box you find a golden locket that had “Best Friends” inscribed into the back of it and a small note. You open the locket and find two small pictures of Asriel and Chara…  
The note read:

Happy Birthday Frisk! I hope we can play together more when you’re better! - Asriel and Chara

You take a deep breath and stare at the locket for a long time before putting it on. You tuck the locket into your pajama shirt and finish putting the rest of the stuff away.  
Someone knocks on the door and you ask who is it?  
“Avenue.” Sans’ voice answers.  
Avenue who?  
“Avenue done this before?” Sans grins as the door opens, a book under his arm. “Heh, ready for bed kiddo?”  
You nod and show him that you put all your stuff away.  
“Nice.” Sans glances around the room. “Alright, get your squishy self into the bed. Metal butt’s reading to Paps tonight so just you and me.”  
You quietly climb into the bed and scoot over so that he could sit next to you.  
“Did you have fun today?” Sans asks as he sits next to you, Annoying Dog crawling into his lap. “Other than… You know.”  
You nod and sign that that was the best birthday party anyone could ever have.  
“Glad you had fun.” Sans grins widely and ruffles your hair. “Also glad that your soul doesn’t seem affected. Looks like you’re really on the mend now.”  
You sign that you agree and are happy.  
“So…” He takes a deep breath and glances down at the story book in his hand, another from the fluffy bunny series. “Wanna talk about anything before we get you on the train to snooze ville?”  
You think for a moment and then shake your head.  
“Ah, well s’pose that’s good.” Sans sighs then cocks an eye at you. “I get the feeling you heard the little… Chat that I had with Toriel and Asgore…”  
You go still and drop your gaze to the blankets before asking how he knew?  
“Well, tree dad may have mentioned you over heard us.” Sans says, his hand resting on your shoulder. “Sorry kid… I didn’t know you were listening or I wouldn’t’ve”  
You shake your head and thank him for standing up for you. You tell him you want to stay with them, here, if they’ll let you. You don’t want to go live with Toriel and Asgore anymore, not just because of Chara but because you’re happy here.  
“Heh, we’re happy with you here.” Sans grins at you. “It’d be pretty bonely if you left now in any case.”  
You nod in agreement and, tentatively, tell him you want to call Toriel tomorrow… You want to tell her yourself that you’re happy here and want to stay.  
“I’d give it a few days kiddo.” Sans tells you carefully. “Let things settle down a bit, you know?”  
You tell him that you’d like to just tell her that you’re happy here and that they’ve been taking good care of you.  
“I know, but right now might not be the best time.” Sans sighs and rubs his skull. “Goat-mom’s pretty angry at the moment and I don’t think you calling her and telling her that you don’t want to live with them is going to help. Just give it a few days and we’ll call her together. Okay?”  
You nod quietly and then ask, nervously, what’s going to happen to Chara since they attacked humans?  
“Don’t really know.” Sans lets out a long exhale. “The King and Queen can’t ignore their actions any more, what they did could have been much worse. It can still cause problems if it gets out. They have to do something but what is the question. Gaster made his suggestions and I know Asgore has said that Chara is not going to leave their house any time soon. Their fate is in the King and Queen’s hands now. I wouldn’t worry about that brat though.” He gives you a squeeze. “You know that whatever Asgore and Toriel do to them will be lenient.”  
You nod and smile up at him timidly before thanking him for being such a good dad.  
“Heh, dad huh?” Sans chuckles and ruffles your hair. “Gonna make my eye sockets water with that stuff.”  
You try to mimic his usual grin and chuckle trying to sound like him before throwing out a boney pun.  
Sans laughs and ruffles your hair with both hands, startling Annoying Dog to hop off the bed.  
“Don’t let Paps see that or I’m boned.” Sans laughs as you snuggle down into the covers, Annoying Dog settling at your feet. “Alright, bed time kiddo.”  
After Sans reads you the story and tucks you in he stays with you until you close your eyes drowsily.  
“Sleep tight kiddo…” A boney hand pets your head. “Don’t worry… Skele-dad will keep you safe. All three of us.”  
His words make you smile as the light in the room clicks off and the door closes. The next morning you hear the sounds of people moving around the house and Annoying Dog yips as someone comes into the room.  
“Hush pup.” Sans tell the dog as a boney hand gently pulls the covers around you and re-tucks you in. “Go down stairs and I’ll get you something to eat. Don’t wake the kid.” The bony hand gently pets your head and you feel something hard press to your cheek. “Get some rest today. I’ll be home before you know it.” The boney hand moves away. “Alright, come on pup. Let’s get you something to eat. You better like spaghetti.”  
When you next wake up the house is quiet, your window open, and a bright summer day beaming through it on your face. Checking your phone you see that it’s almost noon and you stretch. Why were there so many unread texts on your phone you wonder as you skim through it. MK and some of the other monster kids had messaged you asking if they could come over. You scroll through them, replying that you just woke up but you don’t mind. Finally, you reach a text from a number you didn’t recognize.

I’m really sorry Frisk. – UNKNOWN.

Frowning you call the number.  
“Hello?” Asriel’s voice surprises you.  
You clear your throat and ask what his text was about.  
“I…” Asriel sounds nervous. “Yesterday… Chara… I’m sorry Frisk…”  
You tell him it’s fine and ask if Chara’s nearby?  
“Yeah, we’re both home…” Asriel sniffs on the other line. “No one wants to come over since what happened yesterday.”  
You sigh and ask if you could talk to Chara?  
“Umm, lemme see.” Asriel says and you can hear him moving through the house and a door open. “Chara? Do you wanna talk to Frisk?”  
You can hear Chara’s angry grumble on the other end of the phone and take a deep breath. This was the right thing to do. It was what was best for everyone.  
“Calling to rub my imprisonment in my face?” Chara spits on the other end of the line.  
You say no and that you want to talk to them. You tell them that you want to talk face-to-face and get all of this over with.  
“Fine. Where?” Chara’s voice grows sweet and calm.  
You give them the location and tell them to meet you there next Saturday after everyone’s had time to settle down. You tell them you’re going to be there early, before anyone wakes up, and not to be late.  
“Sounds like a date, partner.” Chara giggles slightly. “Can’t wait.”  
“What’s going on?” Asriel’s worried voice comes on the line.  
You tell Asriel nothing and don’t worry about it as a calm smile spreads across your face while dread settles in your stomach. You finish talking to Asriel and then call Rachel’s house.  
“Hello!” Rachel’s energetic voice answers the phone.  
You laugh and tell her you just woke up before asking how her family was.  
“We’re great!” Rachel tells you. “Mom feels good and Dad’s at work right now. How’re you?”  
You tell her good and thank her for the amazing party and presents.  
“You better be wearing that bracelet!” Rachel demands. “Mommy and I spent all day getting it just right!”  
You tell her that you’re wearing it right now as you slip it on your wrist and that you love it.  
“Good.” Rachel says firmly. “So, when are we gonna hang out again?”  
You grow quiet before telling her that you can’t next weekend because you had something to do. You ask Rachel to keep a secret for you.  
“Sure.” Rachel chirps over the phone.  
You tell Rachel how sorry you are that her and her mom got hurt because of you, because of Chara. You tell her that you’re not going to let it happen again though.  
“Okay?” Rachel sounds confused. “Is that the secret?”  
Yeah, you tell her, but don’t tell anyone. Okay?  
“That’s a weird secret but okay.” Rachel laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you about juicy secrets that are really fun to keep.”  
You laugh and tell her you can’t wait as you begin to get dressed. After talking to Rachel you head downstairs and call to Gaster in the basement that some of the monster kids are coming over to play and ask if that’s alright.  
“Which ones?” Gaster asks as he emerges from the basement as Annoying Dog licks your face.  
You shrug and tell him you don’t know but some at least. You ask if you could all play out front?  
“Yes, that is fine.” Gaster looks you over carefully as you grab a cold spaghetti pancake from the fridge and begin to munch on it. “How are you feeling?”  
You shrug and tell him good, better than you have in a while.  
“We will do another scan on your soul later.” Gaster pats your head as someone knocks on the door.  
There were seven kids outside, MK at the head of them all, who asked if you could come play. Gaster invites them in and you take them to your room where you let them pick from the toys you’d gotten yesterday to play with. They settle on the soccer ball and all run out front of a game of kick ball with it. Kickball was particularly fun as Annoying Dog loved to chase the ball as you all kicked it around the make shift field. You play with the other kids all afternoon and then relax inside, drinking water, before running outside to play tag.  
Mettaton, Papyrus, and Sans all arrive home in the red convertible as the sun begins to dip low and the other kids start heading home.  
“Can we come over again tomorrow?” MK asks you eagerly. “We can play another game or go exploring!”  
You grin and tell him you’d love that if they want to come, adding that you’d have to ask Gaster though if you could go exploring.  
“Awesome!” MK says happily before running off down the road. “See you tomorrow Frisk!”  
“Looks like you’ve had a fun day.” Sans chuckles as you pick up Annoying Dog and rush to welcome them all home. “Whatcha been up to kiddo?”  
You tell them that you talked to Rachel on the phone after sleeping in and then the other kids came around to play.  
“THAT SOUNDS VERY FUN!” Papyrus says excitedly as he carries three large trays in his hands. “BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOU’LL BE AS POPULAR AS I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”  
You grin and nod, heading inside.  
“Pappy and I shot three complete episodes today.” Mettaton sighs tiredly as he sits on the couch. “It was exhausting.”  
Papyrus and Mettaton had brought home the dishes that they’d made during filming that day for supper and you all ate together as you went over your days. Gaster scanned your soul after supper as Sans stood nearby, his eyes critically examining your soul which had grown redder and fuller over the night.  
“Another rise in DT.” Gaster observes from the reports that the computer generated. “And… It appears that, minor, filtering, functions like those that Rachel’s soul had exhibited have begun as well.”  
“I’ll be…” Sans says softly as he reads the reports himself as you stand between them, holding their hands. “Getting better kiddo.” He grins down at you. “Should be right as rain in time for school.”  
You nod and grin excitedly as Gaster casts an assessing eye over you.  
“What’s changed I wonder?” He bends down and looks you in the eye as you grin back. “Stagnant with minimal improvement all summer and now, suddenly, your soul is recovering at an accelerated pace. I wonder what has changed?”  
You grin and shrug. You don’t know, isn’t he the scientist here? Just science it, he’ll figure it out.  
“Science is not a verb.” Gaster tells you dryly as Sans chuckles. “Truly child, what has changed?”  
“Come on baby bones you can tell us.” Sans ruffles your hair with a wide grin as you try to run around him.  
You stop, a wide smile on your face, and tell them that you’re gonna try to do a little better each day. Just like Pappy had told you in the Underground once. You’re trying a little bit harder and trying to make each day better than the last. That’s all.  
“DETERMINATION to live.” Gaster straightens himself and turns to the computer where he begins to type rapidly. “Do you know what triggered this change?”  
You shake your head and then ask if you can go upstairs? You want to see if Mettaton wants to dance with you?  
“Heh, sure kiddo.” Sans’ grin is the widest you’d seen it in a long time. “Go have fun, you’re going to bed in two hours though.”  
You look at your phone, it’s nine at night, and then grin. You can live with an eleven at night bed time.  
Mettaton is always up for dancing and with Papyrus the three of you have a great time twirling dramatically around the living room. You’re tucked into bed by Mettaton and Papyrus, Sans coming up and reading you a story, before the lights are clicked off.  
Laying awake in bed you take a deep breath and let the day sink in. It had been a good day. You’d had a lot of fun. You’d call Rachel again tomorrow to talk, you didn’t know if you’d get to see her again. You’d play with the other monster kids, it was fun and took your mind off of next Saturday. You’d be good and have fun with the skeletons and Mettaton, you wanted to make every day this week count. You didn’t know if you’d have another chance to.  
Because you’re going to face Chara and make sure that they didn’t hurt anyone ever again. You’re going to protect your friends with everything you had. Even if it cost you everything.  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.

 

Chapter 11: River Person  
“See you after work kiddo.” Sans’ chuckle and bony hands gently re-tucking you in rouses you slightly the next morning. “Come on pup, time for breakfast.”  
You don’t fully wake up until later in the afternoon again and follow a similar regiment as the day before. You text MK and tell him you’re awake if he and the other kids wanna meet up, then call Asriel and chat with him a bit, finally calling Rachel and talking while you get dressed while Annoying Dog snoozes at the foot of your bed.  
“When are we gonna hang out again Frisk?!” Rachel demands on the phone as you pull on a pair of cotton shorts. “Let’s have a sleepover this weekend!”  
You giggle and tell her you’d love to but… You got something you gotta do Saturday.  
“Okay, I’ll come over after or I’ll just come with you.” Rachel says. “What is it? What time? I can come over Friday night.”  
You tell her it’s something personal that you have to do alone but tell her that you’ll call her again tomorrow. Right now you have to go.  
“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!” Rachel harrumphs. “You just go and be all mysterious and secretive.”  
You laugh and tell her that you already told her your only secret before saying goodbye and hanging up. Running down the stairs you call into the basement that the other kids are on their way.  
“You’re quite energetic, again.” Gaster observes as he emerges from the basement while you grab a quick breakfast. “And what is it you intend to do with the other children? Are they the same ones that came yesterday?”  
You nod as you eat a piece of fried macaroni straight from the fridge. Signing since your mouth was full you tell him that you’re having an adventure today.  
“Adventure?” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “To where?”  
You shrug and make the sign for the lake.  
“I suppose I will accompany you then.” Gaster sighs as he sits in his chair while you wash down the cold breakfast with water. “Tell me, child, do you know what has brought your DETERMINATION back?”  
You shake your head and tell him you don’t.  
“Logically, your DT levels should have declined after the incident two days ago.” Gaster says, his eyes studying you. “But they’ve since begun to rise. They’d been stagnant since the last DT injection and I am well aware that another has not been completed.”  
You shrug and persist that you don’t know.  
“I know when I am being lied to child.” Gaster tells you calmly. “Do you not trust me?”  
You shake your head and tell him that he and Sans have that in common. You can’t lie to Sans either.  
“He’s my son, just as Papyrus is.” Gaster nods his head. “So why are you lying to me now?”  
You go silent and try to think. You can’t tell them, anyone.  
Luckily eager voices outside draw your attention to the door as many hands knock on it.  
“This discussion is not finished.” Gaster says as you get up to open the door. “We will resume it later.”  
You nod and agree before opening the door.  
“What’re we gonna do today?” MK asks as you and Gaster exit the house to the mass of children.  
You suggest that he could lead you all on an adventure to see the River Person.  
“That sounds awesome!” MK says excitedly. “Come on everyone! I’ll lead the way!”  
As a group of laughing and excited kids you all run up the road as Gaster follows watchfully.  
“What’s this?!” Undyne asks as you all pass her’s and Alphys’ house, leaning on the patio railing facing the lake. “Collecting kids now Dadster?”  
“Ensuring that they do not get into any more mischief than can be avoided.” Gaster replies calmly.  
“Ah...” Undyne cocks an eye at you and then grins. “If you runts want we still have too much birthday cake leftover from the party. You should help us eat it.”  
“Yeah!” Was the collective verdict.  
“Alright, runts, on the way back.” Undyne grins and then looks at Gaster. “Need any help with this lot?”  
“If you are available and offering then I would accept your assistance.” Gaster nods solemnly. “I can understand though if the Captain of the Royal Guard is busy though.”  
“Nah, nothing going on today.” Undyne grins and hops over the railing. “Alright twerps! What’re we up to today?!”  
“We’re going to go see the River Person!” MK tells her excitedly.  
“Eh? All the way down there?” Undyne asks.  
“Yeah!!” Was the collected reply from all kids.  
“I guess I haven’t gone down that way recently.” Undyne shrugs as she follows the group. “Hey Gaster, why haven’t you gone with Alphys to the new lab? Asgore still has you as a royal scientist right?”  
“Yes, he has not as of yet revoked that title.” Gaster replies. “I have a small laboratory in my home where I prefer to do my research. Most of my work is in the theoretical realm where as Dr. Alphys’ is much more physical. I require less space.”  
“Ah, oh well.” Undyne shrugs. “I was just thinking that Alphys gets pretty lonely in that lab all day. Maybe you could come work with her since Sans is off being a bonehead at that fancy college?”  
“I will consider it after Frisk begins school.” Gaster says. “I do my best work alone.”  
You look up at that and ask why he’d always have Sans help him then if he did his best work alone?  
“Sans offers assistance when I need it and a second pair of eyes.” Gaster acknowledges. “He’s very good at finding errors when he’s not emotionally invested.”  
River Person’s cottage was just past the largest part of the lake where all of the water monsters had made their home. It’s small but comfortable looking and you can see their doggo-boat drifting in the water next to it.  
“Hello children, would you like to get on my windowless boat?” River Person’s voice tinkles like a bell as you all approach. “I can take you wherever you wish to go. Up river to the city or down to the Captain’s home.”  
“River Person.” Gaster bows his head to them respectfully as you all begin to play on his boat and in the water with Undyne trying to control you all. “It has been a long time.”  
“Not long enough, man who speaks in hands.” The River Person’s sweet voice tinkles.  
“Let’s swim back to Captain Undyne’s house!” One of the kids shouts the idea as you all play in the water, drawing your attention away from their conversation. “Come on! We can race!”  
You grin at that and dive into the water. The water monsters swim up to greet you all as the group tries to swim back. River Person stands on their boat with Gaster as you all swim, kids that get tired clambering on beside them. You begin to feel weak as you try to keep up with Undyne but you push on past the tired feeling.  
“Yeah! That’s it!” Undyne grins widely as you keep swimming, her house coming into view. “You got this kid!”  
Swimming the entire lake fills you with DETERMINATION.  
You catch a second wind with the burst of DETERMINATION and push hard, trying to pass Undyne.  
“WHAT?!” Undyne roars as you begin to pass her. “NO YOU DON’T!”  
It’s close, it really wasn’t, but Undyne beats you to the shore by nearly a full three body lengths.  
“FUEHUEHUEHUE!” She laughs triumphantly as you flop back, panting, on the sandy shore. “Not bad Frisk, but you’re gonna have to get a lot stronger if you want to beat me!”  
You grin and tell her that you’ll get her next time, while you wonder in your mind if you’ll ever get the chance to try again. Grinning you catch your breath, your lower half in the water and your upper half on the shore.  
“Alright, the weenies who got on the boat get to help me get the birthday cake for everyone!” Undyne says as you rest, watching the clouds move overhead framed by the dense trees. “Everyone else take a breather!”  
“That was hard!” MK pants as he lays beside you tiredly. “Gaster had to pull me out of the water at the end.”  
You nod tiredly as you watch the clouds move. Pointing at one you ask MK if it looks more like a snake or a stick?  
“I think…” He frowns, looking at it. “It looks like a spaghetti noodle!”  
That makes you grin as the lake’s cool water laps at your waist.  
“That one looks like a flower!” Says one of the other kids, pointing at another cloud.  
Soon you’re all laying on the banks of the lake, watching the clouds, until Undyne arrives with the kids who didn’t try hard enough with cake for everyone.  
“Dig in twerps.” She grins, handing out the cake.  
You get up from the water and grab a piece. Even two days old Ms. Muffett’s cake is delicious. Also, it was just what you needed after such a long swim.  
“You should wash and change before you become ill.” Gaster says as you finish your cake, still holding his plate untouched. “Also rest after that exersion. My sensor alerted me to a spike in your DT so another scan is in order.”  
You sigh and then say you’ll do all that stuff after you finish playing with the other kids. You just wanna play a bit more and then you’ll do what he says, you promise.  
“And we still have to finish our discussion from earlier.” He watches you intently as you get up.  
And he still has to finish his cake, you tell him with a wide grin before running after the other kids who’d begun to play tag around the lake.  
The sky turns red with sunset before you’re done and by then you’re so tired that you’re stumbling on the walk home.  
“I told you that you needed to rest earlier.” Gaster sighs as he picks you up. “And you’re still damp from swimming.”  
You mumble that you’re sorry tiredly, you’ll take a bath when you get home…  
“Then an evaluation after your DT spike.” Gaster says as the house comes into view. “Supper and you’ll need to go to bed early. Today was more exertion than you’ve had since you came to stay with us.”  
It was fun though, you mumble into his shoulder sleepily, definitely worth it.  
“Yes well…” Gaster sighs. “Returning to our conversation earlier. Do you know what has suddenly spiked your DT and soul’s recovery?”  
Tiredly, you shrug. You mumble that you don’t get souls like he and Sans does. You’re just trying to have fun, honestly. You have things you want and need to do now.  
“Such as?” Gaster asks.  
You want to play and enjoy every day now that you can. You want to make every minute count and fill up this entire week with good memories. You want to build up as much DETERMINATION as you can and get your soul strong like it used to be.  
“And what brought all this on so suddenly?” Gaster asks as he approaches the front door.  
You grin and hug him snuggly. Who knows?  
“You’re lying again.” Gaster says as he carries you inside.  
“Welcome back.” Mettaton greets you both from the couch where he and Papyrus were sitting, the television on.  
“WELCOME!” Papyrus echoes the robot’s words. “WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO! WE MADE MOST EXCELLENT MEALS ON TODAY’S SHOW FOR SUPPER!”  
“Where you two been?” Sans asks from the armchair where Gaster normally sat, Annoying Dog contently sleeping on his lap.  
“Frisk decided to go visit the River Person today with several other children.” Gaster sighs, putting you on the ground. “They wouldn’t come home when I told them that they needed to. They need to wash and then be scanned due to a sharp spike in DT today. I will be in the lab making notes on what I’ve observed.”  
“Heh, alright you heard him kiddo,” Sans gets out of the armchair. “bath then scan. Go get your bath going and I’ll grab your PJs and a towel. Do you mind heating up supper Paps?”  
“OF COURSE NOT!” Papyrus is instantly on his feet. “METTATON YOU SHOULD REST ALSO! YOU WORKED VERY HARD TODAY!”  
“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Mettaton winks at Papyrus and stretches out dramatically on the couch.  
You stumble tiredly to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Turning the water to something comfortable you get under the steamy water after stripping off your wet, sticky, cloths. It felt so nice on your chilled skin and you turn the water up a little warmer. Then a little warmer. The hot water’s pinching kisses on your back made you smile as you become light headed.  
A little warmer, you think as a breeze of cold air hits you, just enough to soak you to the bone.  
“Woah, that’s way too hot kid.” Sans’ words are followed by the water becoming cooler.  
You whine that it’s cold now.  
“Better cold than burned.” Sans says with a frown, his eyes on your back. “Jeez your skin’s all red now. Let’s get your hair washed and then out.”  
As soon as your hair is lathered you rinse it off in the warm water and wrap up in a towel shivering with cold.  
“How long were you in those wet cloths for?” Sans asks as he dries your head.  
A few hours, you think?  
“Kiiiiiiiiiiid.” Sans’ voice is stern. “That’s how you get sick!”  
You mumble that you were having fun though as a sneeze comes up.  
Sans lets out an annoyed sigh and gives you your pajamas.  
“Go ahead and change, I’m gonna see if we’ve got anything for human sickness.” He says slipping out of the steamy bathroom.  
You change quickly and throw the towels over the drying racks before going into the living room. Instantly you curl up on the couch beside Mettaton, wrapping up in one of the blankets there, and shiver.  
“Oh, poor darling.” Mettaton coos. “Did you spend too much time in the water?”  
You nod and let your head fall into his lap tiredly.  
“Pappy!” Mettaton calls. “Do you have any tea or cocoa? Frisk’s not feeling good!”  
“NYEH?” Papyrus’ head pops out of the kitchen as Sans comes downstairs with a bottle in hand. “I WILL MAKE THE HUMAN HOT TEA TO WARM THEM AND HEAT THE EXTRASPICY SPAGHETTI WE MADE TODAY!”  
“Heh, if anything will warm you up it’ll be that.” Sans chuckles, measuring out the medicine from the bottle onto a spoon. “Alright kiddo, sit up and take this. The label says its good for the sicko kiddo.”  
You purse your lips and shake your head, you didn’t want to take medicine.  
“Come now darling, it’ll make you feel better.” Mettaton tells you, making you sit up. “Just say awwww.”  
You shake your head and keep your lips firmly smooshed together.  
“Come on kid, take the medicine.” Sans says with a wide, cheesy, grin. “It’s only a half dose too.”  
You shake your head and move to the other side of the couch away from the spoon of medicine.  
“Kid….” Sans eyes grow narrow and his voice gets stern. “Take the medicine or you’re going to have a bad time.”  
You stick your tongue out at him defiantly.  
“Alright, now you’re just being dramatic.” Mettaton says, reaching across the couch for you. “Just hold still and take your medicine.”  
You shout that you don’t want to as he pulls you back and makes you sit in his lap all while you struggle.  
“Then you shouldn’t’ve been running around in wet cloths all day!” Sans says, trying to put the medicine in your mouth. “Take. The. Medicine!”  
You shake your head from side to side to avoid the spoon while Mettaton keeps you from running away.  
“Pappy!” Mettaton calls for help. “Frisk won’t take their medicine!”  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus dives out of the kitchen. “YOU MUST TAKE YOUR MEDICINE TO GET BETTER! IF YOU DON’T GET BETTER HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO ENJOY THE ULTRA SPICY SPAGHETTI I’VE MADE!”  
Papyrus holds your head still as Sans tries to make you take the medicine.  
You are DETERMINED not to take the medicine.  
“Just open your mouth kid.” Sans says as he tries to get you to open your mouth.  
“You’re being ridiculous darling!” Mettaton snaps as you struggle fiercely.  
“I’LL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI PANCAKES IF YOU TAKE IT!” Papyrus offers as you jerk about.  
You shake your head, refusing to take the medicine. You don’t like medicine, all the medicine that the hospital had made you take hadn’t done anything and you felt weird after taking it.  
“What is going on up here?” Gaster emerges from the basement with a leery expression.  
“Kid needs to take their medicine.” Sans tells him as the smaller skeleton tries to push the spoon into your mouth. “They’re being a brat!”  
“No, no,” Gaster sighs, bodiless hands take the bottle and spoon from Sans. “all of you let them go.”  
Relieved as the bodiless hands disappear you go free and take a deep breath.  
“Sit down and let me look at you.” Gaster says with a withering look as the other three monsters glare at him. “What are your symptoms?”  
You tell him you just feel cold and sleepy.  
“They’re also sneezing.” Sans adds, his voice annoyed.  
“Hmmm…” Gaster presses a hand to your head. “A low grade fever. Open your mouth and say aw.”  
You obey as he bends down to look in your mouth.  
Something hard is put in your mouth and Gaster clamps your mouth shut as a foul taste covers your tongue.  
“Swallow.” Gaster tells you firmly, holding your mouth shut as a bodiless hand holds the spoon that had the medicine on it.  
You glare furiously at him but obey, coughing from the foul taste.  
“Heh,” Sans chuckles as Mettaton sighs and Papyrus laughs victoriously. “Nice one dadster.”  
You grumble that Gaster’s mean as blue magic surrounds you and floats you towards the basement.  
“I wouldn’t have to be if you hadn’t insisted on running around in wet cloths all afternoon.” Gaster replies as he and Sans follow you to the basement. “That’s your punishment for not listening to me.”  
You stick your tongue out at him and pout, the bitter taste of the medicine still on your tongue.  
“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Sans chuckles as you’re set on the bed. “It wasn’t even a full dose.”  
You glare at him.  
“Breakin’ my heart kid.” Sans gives you a comical grin. “C’mon, you can’t be mad at me for trying to make you feel better.”  
Yes you can when that involves taking nasty medicine, you tell him as your soul is pulled out and the scans begin.  
“Aww, come on buddy.” Sans chuckles. “Would you rather be a sicko?”  
Maybe…  
“No you don’t.” He ruffles your hair. “You’re more stubbon that Undyne, you know that?”  
You stick your tongue out at him again as the scans finish and your soul is put back into place.  
“This is unprecedented…” Gaster’s voice grabs both your’s and Sans’ attention. “DT has increased by 45% since yesterday.”  
“What?” Sans eyes go wide and he moves to the computer monitor where the report was up.  
You wonder over to the computer too and curiously look at the report. Most of it was illegible to you, a strange language you couldn’t read. But the DETERMINATION bar was very high with a number of 665 next to it. Sans pulls up a graph that showed the sharp spike, 365 was marked above yesterday’s date which had also capped a sharp spike. Previous to that it had been small, steady, rises near the 10’s and up to the 100’s marker. Rachel’s DT was marked two days back around 347.  
“How’d…” Sans looks down at you and then the report. “What’s going on kid?”  
You ask him if that’s bad, a little worried.  
“No, no, it’s good that your DT is rising but…” He looks back at the report then you. “It’s rising really fast kid. What’re you doing?”  
You shrug and tell him just playing with the other kids all day. Gaster’s been watching you every day, ask him.  
“They’ve a desire to strengthen their soul.” Gaster tells Sans. “Although for what purpose they won’t disclose.”  
Shivering you hug Sans and mumble you’re just tired of being weak. You wanna be strong again.  
“Heh…” Sans gives you a gentle squeeze. “Just trying to get better? Nothing else?”  
You pause then add that you want to play more. You want to make as many good memories as you can with everyone.  
“Well, you’re not gonna be doing much fun when you’re sick.” Sans tells you as you sneeze. “Come on, let’s get supper and then bed time. You’re lookin’ pretty bone tired.”  
You nod and grin at that.  
Papyrus’ super spicy spaghetti scorched your mouth it was so hot. Your stomach didn’t like it much either and even though you’re able to keep it down as you’re tucked into bed you wake up nauseated. Running to the bathroom you just barely make it to the toilet where you puke. Your head pounds as your stomach empties.  
After you’ve emptied your stomach you lean on the toilet tiredly. That was awful. You don’t know if it was the spaghetti or if you really are sick but you definitely don’t feel good now.  
You can hear a door open and close from upstairs and hope that you hadn’t woken Papyrus or Mettaton. You don’t know how you’ll try to explain getting sick to them, especially when you’re suspicious that it was the super spicy spaghetti.  
“You alright in here?” Sans asks as he turns the corner.  
You groan and shake your head, your stomach still upset.  
“Did you get sick?” He asks, rubbing your back and crouching beside you.  
You nod and pull the flush lever on the toilet. The swirling of the water and sick makes you nauseous and you heave again but nothing comes out.  
“Can you get up?” Sans asks once you’d stopped and rest against the cool toilet.  
You nod and struggle to your feel, your legs shaky.  
“Alright, come on.” Sans helps you out of the bathroom and to the couch. “Get comfy kiddo, did you get sick in your room?”  
You shake your head as you lay down on the couch, Annoying Dog sleeping in the armchair.  
“Okay, just relax. I’ll be right back.” Sans sighs and heads to the kitchen.  
You rest against the pillow on the couch and your stomach twists as you begin to shiver with cold. You’d been wanting to go play with the other kids again, maybe climb Mt. Ebbott…  
“Say aw.” Sans says.  
Without opening your eyes you say aw.  
A spoon is put in your mouth and a foul taste makes your eyes snap open.  
“Swallow kid.” Sans tells you sternly. “It’ll make you feel better. So just take your medicine and relax.”  
Too tired to argue you swallow the medicine and take the cup of water that Sans offers you.  
“Alright, let’s see how that settles you.” Sans yawns, lifting you up just enough to take his usual napping position and letting you use him as a pillow. “Prolly call out tomorrow…” He says as the blanket drapes over you with blue magic. “Keep an eye socket on ya so paps can go filming again.”  
You snuggle down under the blanket and thank him.  
“What’re skele-dads for?” Sans chuckles tiredly, gently hugging you to him. “Don’t worry… You’re gonna be alright kiddo.”  
 


	11. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang plots always forming even when I'm trying not to....

“Yeah, kiddo’s sick.” Sans’ voice rouses you as he talks on his phone. “Gonna have to stay home with them so they don’t vomit all over the house… Yeah, alright…. You know I’ve had that done for a week right? Top right drawer of my desk, entire packet that’d clipped together…. Well you gave be three weeks to do it so I thought I’d give it to you when it was due…. Heh, bye.”   
You look around and find that you’re still on the couch, early morning sunlight filtering through the windows. Annoying Dog was curled up in your arms as you lay on the couch with Sans as your pillow.  
“Morning sicko.” Sans chuckles as you look up at him sleepily. “Sorry if I woke you, had to call out of work.”  
You ask what time it is?  
“Eight, Paps should be back from his run soon to go back to filming with Mettaton. I think today’s the last day of filming.” He tells you, resting back against the pillow as he puts his hand to your forehead. “You don’t feel hot anymore, guess that medicine stuff really works. Should still take it easy today though.” Grinning, he pulls you up a bit more and gets comfy. “Have a lazy bones day with me. We’ll sleep in a bit more, watch movies, I’ll even take you to Grillby’s if you’re feeling up to it. Fair?”  
You yawn and nod in agreement before snuggling Annoying Dog and closing your eyes again.  
“Hey, what’s up with the kid?” Undyne’s voice sounds distant as you doze.  
“Got sick from playing in wet cloths all day yesterday.” Sans’ voice explains as a bony hand rests on your head. “Took the day off to watch them.”   
“Can’t Gaster do that?” Undyne asks.  
“Nah, I think he wants to go visit the new lab that Alphys works in today.” Sans moves a little under you and Annoying dog hops away. “Besides, it’s a good excuse to stay home and nap all day.”   
“BE SURE TO WATCH OVER OUR HUMAN SANS!” Papyrus’ voice begins to rouse you. “THEY CANNOT GET ANY SICKER! THAT IS WHY I AM GOING TO MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND CHICKEN SOUP FOR THEM!”  
“Sounds great bro.” Sans chuckles as you feel his magic gently begin to lull you back to sleep. “They’ll love it.”  
“We really should be going now if we want to finish recording today.” Mettaton’s voice is the last thing you hear before you fall back asleep.  
When you rouse again its to your phone’s ringtone.  
“Whatcha got there pup?” Sans yawns as he takes your phone from Annoying Dog’s mouth. “Heyo tree family.” He answers your phone while struggle to wake up. “Heh, sorry kiddo... Frisk’s asleep, they’re sick so I don’t think you’re gonna be hanging out this week…” You can hear Rachel’s both upset and worried voice as you lay lazily with your eyes still closed. “Whatcha talkin’ about kiddo? Of course you two will hang out again sometime, just when they’re better…” A knot of anxiety begins to form in your stomach. “Uh-huh… Really… Don’t worry they’re wearing the bracelet you gave them… Alright later kiddo.”   
You groan as Sans hangs up the call and blink groggily at him.  
“Just missed Rachel calling for you.” He tells you, putting your phone on the floor. “Feeling better?”  
You nod sleepily.   
“That’s good.” Sans grins and sits up a bit. “So, not hanging out with Rachel this weekend? I think that’s a first for the entire summer.”  
You shrug and snuggle your face back down into the blankets.  
“Whatcha gonna do instead?” Sans asks.  
You shrug again and mumble that you don’t know.  
“Now I’m curious.” Sans pulls you up, crossing his legs under you and making you sit on them. “Tell me whatcha got planned.”  
You shake your head and tell him nothing.  
“So why did Rachel say that you had something personal to do?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you.  
You curse Rachel’s talkativeness.  
“Heh, gotcha.” Sans squeezes you in a tight hug. “You’re trapped until you tell me kiddo so you may as well just tell me.”   
You cast a tired look over the skeleton and then mimic his wide grin before telling him you’re good. Too lazy to explain it all. You then try to flop off the couch.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Sans holds you tightly and refuses to let you escape. “Tell me what you’re planning kiddo.”   
Nothing, you try to wiggle free, you don’t have plans!  
“Why you lying Frisk?” Sans asks as he begins to poke your ribs on either side. “Come on kid, talk.”  
You giggle and try to escape but the second you’re off the couch and out of arms’ reach you’re caught in blue magic.  
“Frisk.” Sans’ voice loses it’s playful air as you’re floated back to the couch. “I’m not joking anymore. What’re you planning?”  
You sigh and ask him why he doesn’t believe that you have nothing planned?  
“Want the long or short answer?” Sans gives you a withering look.  
Long, you grin widely.  
“Your DT is spiking rapidly.” Sans ticks off as you’re still trapped in blue, floating at eye level. “So you’ve got something you’re DETERMINED about. You’ve been avoiding telling us what you’re so DETERMINED about, although I will say it’s nice that you’re starting to act more like your old self again. Now I’m hearing that you don’t want to have another sleepover with the closest person you have to a best friend and she doesn’t even know what you’re going to go do? Only that it’s personal? Kinda fishy kid.”   
You frown and then sigh… You tell him that you don’t want anyone to know though…  
“Welp, too bad.” Sans says as you’re deposited on the couch beside him, his arm coming across your shoulders. “So, what’re you planning?”  
You sigh and tell him… You’re afraid after Chara had tried to hurt Rachel and her mom you didn’t think it’d be a good idea for her to visit you again…  
“Is that all?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you.  
You shake your head and tell him… You want to confront Chara. You want to make them stop hurting the people you care about. That’s what you’re so DETERMINED about... You’re trying to get stronger so that you can confront them someday. But until then you don’t want Rachel visiting.  
“Heh, yeah I get why you wouldn’t want anyone to know about that brilliant idea.” Sans’ chuckle is empty and his eyes black. “Welp, I’d suggest you forget about doing that. You’re not going near that brat… Even if your soul was fully healed, which is still a ways off, I’m not letting you go anywhere near that brat.”  
You go quiet before asking why… They were doing all of this to get to you. Chara’s hurting people to get to you and you hate it. You want to make them stop. Maybe you could just talk to Chara. Maybe… Maybe there’s a way that you could be friends and they would stop and everyone could be happy?  
“You’ve been watching too much of that pony show.” Sans says dryly, getting up and stretching. “And what would you do if talking didn’t work? What about when Chara attacks you again?”  
You go quiet for a minute… The truth is that you’re afraid of Chara and… You don’t think you’re able to beat them… But it was worth a try wasn’t it? If it made everyone happy in the end wasn’t it worth trying?   
“Don’t worry about other people being happy. Think about yourself kid.” Sans tells you and then crouches in front of you, taking your face in his hands, and makes you meet his eyes. “They’re dangerous and I’m not going to let you put yourself in danger again for everyone else’s sake. You’ve done that enough. Alright? Don’t make us watch you break again.”  
You nod quietly and let out a sigh, feeling deflated. You knew that he wouldn’t, no one would, be alright with your idea…  
“I’m all for fixing things with friendship and magic but…” He sits beside you on the couch and squeezes you to his side. “They’re too dangerous for you, even with high DETERMINATION. Alright?”  
You nod and lean your head again him tiredly, mumbling that you’re sorry.  
“It’s alright…” Something hard presses to the crown of your head. “You’re just being you... Heh, kinda a relief actually. Just don’t go getting dangerous ideas like that again alright? Leave Chara to us. They’ll get dealt with.”   
You nod and smile up at him. You thank him for always keeping you safe, even when you do have bad ideas.  
“Yeah well,” He ruffles your hair and sighs tiredly. “Run those ideas by me first alright? You’ve done enough for everyone so stop trying to save the world.” A bony knuckle comes down on your head and he noogies you roughly. “Be a kid dang it! Get dirty! Play games! Stay up late! Stop trying to fix everything and just be a kid!”  
You laugh and cling to him tightly, yelling sorry into his shirt until he stops.   
“Alright, now that we’ve sorted that out...” Sans chuckles. “How does something to eat sound?”  
You grin as Annoying Dog barks happily.  
“Grillby’s?” He suggest. “No one’s here to say no if you want to go.”  
Your grin widens and you, with Annoying Dog at your side, follows him out the door.  
It was fun, going to Grillby’s and talking with everyone. You ran into the other kids and made plans to do things on Thursday and Friday with them.   
Mettaton stayed until Friday when he left to do several interviews and events that he’d booked with Napsiblook. You rested and spent time with everyone, playing with the other kids, cooking with Papyrus, napping with Sans, and wondering the woods with Gaster.  


	12. Let's Finish This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a very eye opening experience for me as a writer when plots give birth to themselves XD  
> Enjoy!!!

You wake up before dawn, fully rested and prepared for what you were going to do. But first… There could be no interruptions. This would be a fair fight, of this you were DETERMINED, and this is some of the last bit of MERCY you could afford to show… You pull out your soul with Gaster’s hand and take it. Gently you guide your soul back into you and hold the hand. You didn’t know what kind of alarms would go off but you didn’t want to set them off with what you were going to do.   
You gently place the hand in the drawer of your desk, the only thing in your room with a lock on it, and cover it with shirts and sweaters. Then, you lock the drawer. After what had happened at your Birthday Party you wouldn’t stand by for any more of it. You’d been fine with being miserable as long as everyone else was happy but… Chara wouldn’t let anyone be happy. So… You couldn’t let them have their way any longer.   
You check your phone to see if they’d messaged you and find an unread message.

I’m waiting, partner. –Chara

You take a deep breath and turn off your phone before pocketing it. You might need to call for someone to pick you up after this was done with, assuming that there was anything left of you after this… No, you shake your head and think about your friends as you creep from your room as quietly as you can, leaving Annoying Dog asleep in your bed. Your footsteps are silent and you are as quiet as you can as you open and close the door.   
Soon, you’re climbing the upward path towards the pit that lead to the Underground. You’d told them to meet you in the hall where you had both fought Mettaton for a final time. A place where you could lock the doors and prevent any interruptions until you finally settled this. If you lost then you wouldn’t be leaving the Underground and there would be enough evidence against Chara that the monsters would take care of them. If you won then Chara would never hurt anyone again and you would deal with the consequences later.  
You descend to the Underground and make your way through quickly. All of the traps and barriers had been taken down so that the humans that had investigated it wouldn’t get hurt. Now, there was nothing to slow your fast progression. You only stop at the Dimensional Boxes to stock up on the few items there. Some Monster Candy was all that was left, three pieces. You take it and move onward.   
As you reach Hot Lands you go to Alphys’ old lab and make sure that the cameras are on. Chara wasn’t lying when they’d texted you. They were waiting in the center of the room, pacing impatiently, their eyes glowing angrily red. You figure out how to set the security of the room so that the next time the doors open and close not only would the doors seal but the cameras would begin recording…  
Now all you had to do was try to survive long enough to get what you needed done, done.  
On the walk you reflect on everything. You had never gone through the Underground without Chara, now that you thought about it. You had never gone through without hearing their whispers and having their influence. Now… You took it all in as though it were the last that you would ever see.  
“Not nice to keep me waiting.” Chara says as you enter the room that had once been Mettaton’s most glamorous stage. “Glad that you came alone, I have to admit; I half expected you to bring those skeletons that you’re so fond of.”  
You tell Chara that you don’t break promises if you can help it.   
“No need to lie.” Chara giggles. “You and I both know that you have broken plenty of promises that you’ve made, you just like to act high and mighty.”   
You go silent and ask why they’re doing this? Why are they being so cruel? You throw out that you know they’ve been bullying the monsters and tormenting you. You were there when they attacked Sarah and Rachel. You know that they’re controlling Asriel and that they’re manipulating Toriel and Asgore. Why? What do they gain from it?  
“Nothing.” Chara shrugs. “Eventually, you’re going to get bored and RESET. Or you’ll break when things get bad enough and RESET.” The grin widely. “And then the game will start again. So, until then, I think I’ll do whatever I please.”   
You grow silent, your pulse rising as your anger begins to swell. Why did they try to hurt Rachel of all people? She’d never done anything to them. Why did they have to attack your only friend?  
“Why are you alright with being their puppet and not mine?” Chara snaps back. “That human is weak and pathetic. They can’t make you the God that we had been together! Don’t you remember Frisky? When we had fought together no one could defeat us. We were invincible. Unstoppable. I made you a God. But you chose them over me? You chose everyone in the Underground over me! Then you choose some weak little human that you let puppet you! OVER ME!”   
They run at you and you dodge, stepping calmly out of the way as your pulse steadies. You feel strangely detached as you continue to question. This was all about control? What more could Chara want? You’d given them all you could. You brought them back. You brought Asriel back. You had given them your soul and Chara had abused the power that came with it. What more does Chara want? The power to RESET?  
“That’d be a good start.” Chara laughs, the sound a little insane. “And for you to be gone, for good.”  
You feel a calm smile spread over your face at that. Wasn’t that what you had wanted too, at one point? You tell Chara that you stay with the skeletons and make yourself scarce. You gave up the chance to have a mom and dad with Toriel and Asgore long ago. What more do they want from you? What can you do to stop this madness?  
“YoU cAn DiE!” Chara snaps, charging at you and a glint of silver flashes as they swing a knife at you violently. “EvErYoNe LoVeS yOu! I hAtE iT! WhY yOu?! ThEy FoRgOt Me! ThEy LeT mE dIe! BuT tHeY sAvEd YoU! WhY?!”  
You continue to dodge as best you can. You tell Chara you don’t know. You didn’t want to be saved. You’d wanted to go on with the other human souls.   
You dodge a stab that would have gone straight into your heart before you strike out and punch Chara square in the face.   
But they had prevented that, you tell Chara. If only they had just let you go, if only Chara hadn’t tried to make all the souls stay you could have gone on. You all could have gone on and left this awful world behind. But no, Chara had taken that from you, just like they had taken yours’ and everyone else’s happy ending. They’d taken away your safety. They’d broken your morals. They had stripped you down to nothing and then shattered your soul. But that hadn’t been good enough for them so they’d crushed you until there was only dust left.  
But they were never going to do that again, to anyone, even you. You were going to stop them, right here and now or you would die trying.   
“Aren’t you tired of helping everyone?” Chara laughs hauntily, fingering the pocket knife in their hand hungrily. “Let’s end this.”  
They swing the blade at you rapidly but you manage to dodge. Something sharp cuts against your arm as Chara flings knives at you. 17/20 HP  
You continue to dodge as you tell them you had been tired. You’d been so tired and so defeated for so long… You tell them that they had won. You had given up and had just wanted to fade away. But the others, your family both monsters and humans alike, hadn’t let you. You tell them that they have someone who cares about them as much as your family cares about you. They had Asriel. They had Toriel and Asgore. They could have what you do if they were kind. If they let go of their anger and hatred. They could be happy too. There was no reason anyone had to suffer. There was no reason that they had to feel the way they did. The way you had.  
“FiGhT mE!” Chara screeches at you. “We BoTh CaN’t HaVe ThIs LiFe! I wOn’T lEt YoU!”  
You ask why? Why couldn’t you two both be happy and alive? Why did it have to be only one of you happy and the other so sad? Why did one of you have to die? Why did the world have to be so harsh for you two? You refused to believe that it had to be this way. You refused to accept that everyone couldn’t be happy, even Chara.   
“YoU’rE a FoOl!” Chara screeches as she flings her final knife at you.  
You dodge and begin to walk towards them. This was it.   
Your heart beats wildly as you calmly approach them.  
Chara strikes out, punching you in the stomach.  
15/20  
You double over and then straighten, punching them back.  
Chara doubles over and then lashes out, striking you on the temple.  
10/20  
You hiss as you press your hand to your head and feel the blood from a cut.   
You raise your other hand and slap them back just as they had slapped you.  
Chara decks you square in the face, knocking you to the ground.  
5/20  
You get up and deck them back, knocking them down.  
You ask if they’re happy as they struggle to get up. Is this what they wanted? Are they really happy this way?  
Chara screeches inaudibly and lunges at you, their hands squeezing around your throat.  
Your hands find their throat and you squeeze as hard as you can. You won’t let this go on. This has to end.   
You are DETERMINED to end this.  
Your vision waivers slightly as your health slowly decays.  
4/20.  
You squeeze tightly and gasp out, asking if they’re happy.  
3/20  
They deserve to be happy, you wheeze.  
Their grip begins to weaken.  
2/20  
You tell them that you want to be their friend.  
1/20  
Their hands let go and they fall off of you, unconscious.   
Gasping in great a lungful of air you squeeze your eyes shut for a minute. You can feel it…   
Burning inside you…  
The will that you had lost…  
The desire to keep going…  
You can feel it…  
You are full of DETEREMINATION.  
Shaking, and still gasping in air gratefully, you get to your hands and knees and crawl to Chara.   
You see them breath and gasp in relief. For a second, a bare second, you were afraid that they would become dust…  
“Why?” Chara croaks at you as you brush their hair back. “Why after everything….”  
You tell them that everyone deserves to be happy, even them. Fumbling with your pockets you pull out the monster candies. You give them two as you eat one.   
“Why are you being nice to me?” Chara asks softly, a shadow covering their eyes, as they hold the candies.  
You shrug and tell them that you don’t want to be mean. Coming here, meeting them, and fighting them was never about hurting anyone. It was about finding out a way that everyone could be happy.   
“What’s wrong with you?!” Chara demands furiously. “Get angry! Fight me! Do something! I’ve made your life hell! Hate me!”   
You shake your head and smile at them. It took too much to hate and you were too lazy to fight. You laugh a little as your HP only recovers to 7/10, well that’s what you get for eating old monster candy. It hadn’t even healed any of your wounds. You tell them that you think Sans is rubbing off on you because you really don’t want to do much other than the stuff that made you happy. You suggest that they try it because it works pretty well. Nap through the crap that makes you miserable and wake up for the stuff that makes you happy. It was a pretty sweet deal in all reality.  
Chara sits silently, staring at you as though you had two heads as you check your bleeding injuries. You sigh and say that you’re going to get yelled at when you get home for this and then smile at them. You congratulate them on roughing you up so good and offer to walk them home to explain to Toriel that you’d both been roughhousing. Also to ask her if she’d heal you up before you went home to the Skeletons… You’d rather deal with the Queen of Monsters than the Skeletons like this.   
“You’re an idiot.” Chara says softly as they pop the candies into their mouth. “You know that? You’re a complete moron.”  
You shrug and reply that you’re happy, adding that you’d like to help them be happy too.  
“Then RESET.” Chara snaps.  
You smile and tell them you can’t. When your soul was broken you think it broke your ability to do that. So, no matter how much you might want to or how bad things get everyone is stuck with what they’ve got.  
“You’re lying.” Chara says. “I know you are. If you’d lost the ability to RESET then Asriel would have gotten it back.”   
You grin and admit that you had lied, but you also hadn’t even tried to RESET since the last time. You really didn’t want too either. You’re too lazy now to go through all that crap again.  
“You really won’t RESET?” Chara asks softly. “You’re going to punish me by making me live with everyone’s hate?”  
You shake your head and tell them that you have an idea about how to fix all that too if they’ll hear you out.  
Chara fumes for a while, gets up and starts pacing.  
“I can kill you!” Chara snaps. “I can kill you right now and you’d have to RESET!”  
You shake your head and remind them that you’re fine with also just not doing anything. It’s a funny thing, being lazy. You really only do the things you want to and, frankly, you didn’t want to RESET. You’re fine with just drifting through the Void.  
Considering your last statement you ask Chara if they thought that you’d get any freaky powers like Gaster had if you were in the Void long enough?  
Chara’s eyes were wide as they listened to you consider the possibilities associated with living in the Void. Their jaw begins to hang open as you mention that you’d just reach out to Gaster and then he and the skeletons could visit. It’d be like having your own, infinitely expanding, room. You’d probably figure out how to watch the shows you want to watch eventually too since Gaster had figured out how to watch everything from in there. How bad could it be, you ask with a grin.  
Chara slowly sinks to the floor beside you, deflated.   
“Why?” They ask softly. “What’ve I done to deserve this?”  
You stand up and consider them for a minute before pulling up the FIGHT panels. FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, and MERCY. You lift the MERCY panel into your hands and walk to Chara with it. You hold it out to them, hoping they’d press it.  
“Get that trash away from me freak!” Chara snaps at you, shoving the panel away.  
You frown and sigh, well… Chara didn’t have to willingly choose MERCY, just as long as they pressed it. You take the ends of the MERCY panel and then slam it down on their head. The panel lights, the option selected, as Chara cries out in pain.  
There, you grin tucking the panel under your arm after quickly hitting it yourself, Chara picked MERCY.   
“WhAt DiD yOu Do?!” Chara screeches as the darkness that had filled the room eased.   
You tell them that the fight’s over. Chara had selected MERCY and so had you, even if you’d had to bash them over the head with it. You hold out your hand to them and offer to help them up. You grin widely and tell them that you’ll help them fix everything. You’ll help them get their own happy ending. But only if they promised not to hurt anyone else and to be your friend.  
“You’re an idiot.” Chara snaps, visibly shaken.  
You nod in agreement, keeping your hand out to them.   
After a few minutes of silence Chara takes your hand. Together you both leave the Underground and walk back to the Reservation. Turning your phone on you see dozens of missed calls and texts. You ignore them and, at the summit of Mt. Ebbott, you make Chara take a picture with you.  
“What the heck is wrong with you freak?!” Chara snaps as you take the picture. “Are you on drugs or something?!”  
You laugh and say that you’d really be in trouble if you did that and Gaster caught you. You take their hand and lead them down the mountain. You ask if they want to borrow your phone to call Toriel and tell her that you’re on your way back? She’s probably worried.  
“Why are you doing this?” Chara asks as you pull up Toriel’s number and decline another call from Sans. “Why are you being nice to me?”  
You say it’s what friends do before handing them the phone.  
“Hey mom…” Chara says as the call is picked up.  
You can hear Toriel’s worried voice on the other end of the call as you enter the forests of the Reservation.   
“Yeah, I’m alright…” Chara says, their eyes brimming with tears. “I… Frisk and I talked and…. We’re on our way home now…” They look lost for words as they begin to cry. “Mom… Do you hate me?”  
Toriel’s voice was instantly caring on the other end, you could hear the concern in the Queen’s words as she reassured Chara.   
“I-I’m mean though…” Chara cries as you lead them through the woods, avoiding the lake and the skeletons’ house. “I-I’m not a g-good person… I-I…”  
Toriel’s voice grows stern on the other end of the line and you smile. You ask Chara to tell Toriel that you’ll both be at her place in about an hour and if she’d mind patching you both up?  
“Mom…” Chara takes a deep breath as they try to stop crying. “F-Frisk’s walking me home now… W-We… W-e’re kinda… M-Messed up… C-Can you h-heal us?”  
Toriel’s tone on the phone changes and you can’t discern what she was saying. Not that you wouldn’t find out soon enough. The rest of the walk was quiet except for Chara talking on the phone to Toriel, then Asgore, then Asriel, before looping back to Toriel. By then you had both gotten to the main street where monsters all gave you both strange looks ranging from confused, worried, to shocked. You just waved to them and told them good morning.   
The door to Toriel and Asgore’s house was waiting open for you both and you lead Chara inside.   
“Kids?” Asgore was waiting in the living room, his eyes going large at the state that you were both in. “What happened to you?!”  
You shrug and say that you two finally worked out your differences and are now friends.  
“What?” Asgore looks between you and Chara confusedly as Toriel and Asriel come into the room.   
“Frisk and I worked out our differences…” Chara says softly, their voice frail unlike you had ever heard it before. “And… And… I want to tell you all I’m sorry for the way I have been acting…” Chara looks up at them with teary eyes. “I-I’m going to try… To do better… Just… Don’t stop loving me…”   
“My child,” Toriel kneels to her knees and pulls Chara close to her. “We could never stop loving you. You are our child. We love you Chara.”   
A smile spreads across your face as Asgore kneels next to them and holds both Toriel and Chara.   
“You have no idea how much it destroyed us to lose you once, Chara…” Asgore says softly as he squeezes them tightly. “When Frisk brought you back… Brought you and Asriel back to us… We were so happy, we’re a family again.”  
“B-But…” Chara begins to cry softly, hiding her tears shamefully.  
“Any mistake you’ve made can be fixed.” Toriel assures them as Asriel inches over to you. “They can Chara… I promise you, it will all be alright my child…”  
“Are you okay?” Asriel asks you softly as you sit on the couch, your phone buzzing against your leg in your pocket again.   
You nod and tell him that you think everything will be better now. You smile and tell Asriel that you hope he wasn’t worried when he woke up and Chara was gone.  
“I was…” Asriel admits. “Chara just… They’re not bad.” He looks you in the eye. “They just don’t understand… Like I couldn’t when I was Flowey. They do love though. They’re just struggling.”   
You shrug and tell him you know. You tell him that someone once asked you something that you’d been wondering about a lot. Could everyone be a good person if they just tried? Well, you think so. You just think that not everyone knows how to try is all. So, you were going to help Chara. But you couldn’t do it alone.   
“I’ll help.” Asriel smiles brightly as Asgore and Toriel finally release Chara. “We’ll all help.” He looks to his parents. “Right mom? Dad?”  
“Yes, we’ll all help.” Toriel agrees. “Frisk… Come here my child. You and Chara are both hurt.”   
You hop off the couch and go up to Toriel.   
“I am glad that you have both made amends.” Toriel says as she heals you both. “Do you think that… You would consider coming home now Frisk? Now that you and Chara are friends?”  
You shake your head and tell her that, as much as you would love to be a part of the family with them, you like living with the skeletons. Besides, Papyrus was teaching you how to make spaghetti. Someone would have to keep on Sans about actually going to work every day. And if you left who would pull Gaster out of his room occasionally? The skeletons needed you, they’d be lonely if you left, and you’d miss them.  
“I.. I understand.” Toriel takes a deep breath before hugging you tightly. “I am always here for you… If you want or need me.”   
You’re surprised, tears brimming your eyes, before you wrap your arms around her. Had this been another time… Had things been different… You would have loved to stay and call Toriel your mom… But… You wouldn’t intrude anymore on their family.  
“You are wiser than anyone should be at your age.” Asgore kneels before you and hugs you next. “Someday… We will be able to repay the kindness and mercy you have always shown us.” He squeezes you tightly. “Thank you… For returning Chara to us once more…”  
You tell him you’re just happy that things can be alright… You ask him if you could come play with Chara and Asriel sometime?  
“Our door is always open to you.” Asgore pulls back and gives you a wide smile. “You are always welcome here Frisk. If you ever want to come back, to be our child again, we will welcome you with open arms.”  
You thank him as your phone buzzes again and you sigh. Pulling out your phone you finally answer it.  
“WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN?!” To your surprise it’s Papyrus on the phone, the skeleton sounds truly scared. “WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHY IS DAD’S HAND LOCKED IN A DRAWER?!”  
You tell him you’re fine and apologize for scaring them but you had some stuff to do. You tell him you’re on your way home now though and if he wanted to meet you on Main Street you’ll be walking down that soon.  
“WE’LL BE THERE!” Papyrus says. “PLEASE BE SAFE HUMAN! WE HAVE BEEN VERY WORRIED!”  
You promise him you will before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving. Checking your HP as you walk you see that it’s back at 20/20. You feel your head where you’d gotten cut and then your arm, the wounds were healed and gone. Well, that was a relief. Now all you’d have to do was deal with the skeletons losing their skulls about you running off and your messy cloths. How were you going to explain getting your sweater cut? Could just tell them you fell, into a knife, and that cut it perfectly without injuring you at all.   
No, you sigh and shake your head, you’d have to tell them the truth. Mentally you begin to steel yourself for what was to come. You didn’t quite know what Gaster was going to do when you told them that you’d decided to meet with Chara in the Underground and hash out your issues. Well, you could at least start it out on a positive note since you and Chara are friends now. You’d have to keep a pretty close eye on them to make sure that what you had discussed with them stuck. But… They seemed different now.  
They’d cried, you’d never seen Chara cry before. Perhaps things would get better after this…   
“Hey there buddy…” Sans’ voice behind you makes you jump and you whirl around to see the shortest of the skeletons with black eyes and his grin icy. “Been looking for you.”  
You grin nervously and try to laugh, saying that it’s actually a funny story.  
“Oh, I can‘t wait to hear it then.” Sans’ grin twitches. “I could use a good laugh after today. In fact, I think that you should tell it to me… Right… Now…”  
Your grin waivers and you mention that Papyrus was meeting you up the road and ask if you shouldn’t go ahead and meet him?  
“No…” Gaster’s voice sends a chill up your spine as your shadow elongates and he steps out of it fluidly. “You will tell us both what you’ve been doing, now.”  
You grin completely falls as the blood drains from your face.   
Taking a deep breath you could feel you DETERMINATION coursing through your veins. You hadn’t done anything wrong; they just didn’t know that yet.  
You promise to tell them, everyone, at home. But for now you’re alright, Chara shouldn’t ever again be an issue, and you’d really like to go home.  
“What’s that brat have to do with this?” Sans’ eye flashes as you glimpse the tall outline of Papyrus running towards you all.   
You say that you invited them for a nice, long, talk that ended with you bashing MERCY into their head until they got the message. If they want all the gory details then they can go to Alphys’ old lab and watch the security video of it. You think the footage of it would actually make a good movie, maybe even get an Emmy you joke.  
“Sans, go get that footage.” Gaster says as Papyrus races towards you. “I will make sure they are taken safely home.”   
Sans teleports as Papyrus reaches you.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus cries, scooping you up in his arms and hugging you tightly. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE! I WAS AFRAID YOU HAD BECOME DUST IN YOUR SLEEP AND THAT THE WIND HAD CARRIED YOU OUT THE WINDOW BUT SANS SAID THAT COULDN’T BE THE CASE! THEN WE FOUND DAD’S HAND IN THE DRAWER!” He looks at you with horror. “WHAT IF YOUR SOUL HAD BROKEN AGAIN WITHOUT IT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”  
You grin and hug him tightly before saying that you found your DETERMINATION again. You apologize for scaring everyone but you had to help someone do better, just like Papyrus was always telling you to do.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus and Gaster both look surprised as they walk down the street towards home, Papyrus carrying you. “YOU HELPED SOMEONE? WITH MY ADVICE?”  
You nod and tell him it worked great and that you really think they’re going to do better from now on. A little bit at a time, but better none the less.  
“THAT’S GREAT HUMAN!” He holds you up excitedly and then squeezes you to him tightly. “YOU’LL BE AS GREAT AS I AM AT THIS RATE! I SHOULD LIKE TO MEET THE FRIEND YOU HELPED! IF YOU COULD HELP THEM DO BETTER THAN SURELY I CAN HELP THEM DO GREAT!”  
You giggle and nod in agreement before telling him that you’re pretty hungry.   
“I SHALL MAKE YOU A PLATE OF PASTA WORTHY OF MY GREATNESS!” Papyrus tells you. “SURELY WE SHOULD CELEBRATE YOU HELPING OTHERS DO BETTER!”  
You grin in agreement   
Sans was already at the house when you all arrive home, waiting at the door with a tape in his hand.  
“SANS!” Papyrus calls ahead, running up to the house with you. “DAD AND I FOUND OUR HUMAN!”  
“Awesome bro, you’re the best.” Sans grins calmly. “How about you make us something to celebrate? Dad and I can check them out to make sure they’re alright.”   
“NYEH?” Papyrus seems confused as he puts you down. “OH, THEIR SOUL… YES…” He grins proudly. “I SHALL MAKE US A FEAST TO CELEBRATE!”  
“Thanks bro, you’re the best.” Sans grins, his hand immediately grabbing your arm. “Come on buddy, let’s go make sure you’re 100% alright and that a single hair isn’t out of place.”   
You chuckles nervously as you’re lead down to Gaster’s basement bedroom/lab.   
“Lay down on the bed for diagnostics.” Gaster says as Sans leads you to the bed.  
You lay back obediently and the six bodiless hands drift over you, their hollow palms glowing different colors. Your soul comes to the surface, glowing brightly red and pulsing healthily.   
“HP is at full capacity.” Gaster observes from the computer. “No bodily injuries… Soul is...” He looks back at your soul and then the screen. “Stable and they are… Fully producing DT on their own again. Their soul shows no signs of distress.”   
“You pulling my femur?” Sans asks, going to the screen and reading it himself. “What the… What did you do kid?” He looks back at you confusedly.  
You point to the tape in his hand and tell them to watch because you wanted to go help Papyrus make supper. It would explain everything that they wanted to know any way.   
“Do not leave the house.” Gaster’s voice is a warning as the hand that glowed purple drifted towards you.   
You nod as the hand reenters you, a wave of nausea making your stomach twist as it wraps around your soul protectively.   
“We’ll be up in a few minutes.” Sans adds as you head towards the door. “Be good.”  
You say you will before hurrying up the stairs.   
“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you as he macerates vegetables with his bare hands. “HOW ARE YOU?!”  
All better, you tell him proudly, could he give you another awesome cooking lesson?  
Together, you and Papyrus make spaghetti and meatballs. Papyrus is a very encouraging and patient teacher. You never did anything wrong under his tutelage, but you could just do something better. He’s the kind of teacher who only made you feel good and want to do better. That’s why he was so great.  
“YES, JUST LIKE THAT!” Papyrus praises you excitedly as you pull the meatballs, which he had opted to deep-fry with bits of mozzarella in the middle of the meat. “YES! NOW KEEP THEM FAR FROM YOUR SKIN SO YOU DO NOT BURN YOURSELF AND PLACE THEM ON THE PAPERTOWELS TO DRAIN THE EXCESS FAT!”   
You carefully follow his directions and, about half way through getting the meatballs out when they were all suddenly covered in blue magic and lifted from the boiling oil and onto the paper towels.   
“Smells good up here.” Sans grins in the doorway of the kitchen, his finger glowing blue as he uses magic to pull the meatballs out of the oil. “You frying something Paps? Thought you hated grease.”  
“I DO HATE GREASE BUT METTATON SHOWED ME HEALTHY WAYS TO FRY!” Papyrus says happily. “IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE QUALITY OF THE OIL BEING USED, YOU SEE, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ACCESS TO THE BEST OIL IN THE CULINARY WORLD THANKS TO THE SUCCESS OF METTATON’S AND MY COOKING SHOW!”  
“Nice.” Sans says. “So, I’m guessing there’s gonna be another season?”  
“MANY MORE THAN JUST ONE!” Papyrus declares proudly as he brings plates loaded high with spaghetti to the living room. “IS DAD NOT COMING UP?”  
“I was just shutting down the computers.” Gaster says as he climbs out of the basement. “Supper smell superb my tall noodle.”   
Supper was delicious and you beg Papyrus to make an episode on the show with this recipe so that others could try it, to which he happily agreed. Once you had eaten Sans makes you take a bath which you reluctantly do.   
“All clean?” Sans asks as you exit the bathroom wrapped up in towels.   
You nod, droplets of water flinging from your hair as you do.  
“Heh, come’ere kid.” Sans chuckles.  
You sit on the floor in front of the couch as he takes one of the towels from you and begins to dry your head.  
“What you did today was dangerous.” Sans says as he dries your head. “You almost died.”  
You say that you didn’t though, so that should count for something.   
“What were you thinking?” Sans asks, his words betraying how upset he was. “How did you know you could face off with that demon and survive?”  
You shrug and admit that you didn’t, that’s why you had the cameras rolling. That way there’d be evidence if you died that they could use to put Chara out of commission for good. You’d hoped that it wouldn’t come to that and it didn’t. Because, in the end, Chara could have killed you and they didn’t. Whether they admit it or not, Chara had shown you MERCY. If they can show MERCY to one person then they were capable of showing MERCY to others. There was MERCY in Chara, they just didn’t know it, and that was enough for you to help them.  
“Heh…” Sans chuckles, the towel coming off your mostly dry head. “Even after everything they’ve done to you… To everyone… You still want to help them?” His eyes are large as you look back at him curiously. “You’re a strange kid Frisk… I don’t think I could ever forgive someone if they’d ever put me through half of what they’ve done to you.”  
A small smile reaches your face and you ask him if he could though? For you? Chara put him through a lot, him and Gaster. You want them to forgive them because holding onto anger and hatred was what had made Chara the way they are. You don’t want that and you know that they’re better than that. Could they, please, forgive them? For your sake?  
“….” Sans takes a deep breath and then sighs. “You should go put some pajamas on… I’ll be up in a bit to tuck you in.”  
You sigh, a little disappointed, but trudge up the stairs and put on your pajamas. It’d been worth a shot…   
In the other room you could hear Papyrus playing on his computer and Annoying Dog yapping happily, probably on the Undernet?  
That reminds you and you pull out your phone. Pulling up the photo you had taken with Chara you got to the Undernet app and upload it under the caption “Making New Friends”.   
It was a silly picture. You and Chara were both bruised up and bloody. You had a wide grin on your face and Chara was scowling. But, if you look closely, you can see the hints of a smile that Chara had been trying to hide. You smile and turn off your phone, knowing it’d be buzzing all night now.  
“KIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!” Sans’ voice yells from down stairs. “WHAT IS THIS?!”  
You howl with laughter at his annoyance.  
“Oh, you think this is funny?!” Sans snaps as he and Papyrus invade your room. “I’ll give you a reason to laugh, get over here!”   
You try to evade them but you can’t and they tickle you mercilessly until you run out of breath.  
“Not funny kid!” Sans says as you pant.   
“YES!” Papyrus adds, equally as annoyed. “GETTING HURT IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! ALTHOUGH YOU’VE CLEARLY HEALED REMARKABLY FAST AND… YOU’VE MADE FRIENDS BUT IT IS THE PRINCIPLE THAT WE DO NOT FIND YOU GETTING INGURED A LAUGHING MATTER!”  
You sit up and apologize; you say that you didn’t mean to worry them. That’s why you were sure to heal up before you came home. But you’re alright now and you’re home, safe and sound.  
“Yeah.” Sans sighs as he and Papyrus both sit on either side of you and both hug you tightly between them. “You’re safe… Sound… And grounded until school starts!”   
Your jaw drops open, that’s three weeks away!  
“You’re going to stay home and think about how much hell you put us through today.” Sans now grins as he squeezes you tightly with Papyrus. “Early bed times, no sleepovers, no running off all day without telling one of us, and you better keep your phone on at all times. You miss one call from any of us and you’re getting dunked harder than a basketball. Got it?”  
You frown but nod, so grounded that coffee’s jealous of you.  
“Now you’re getting it.” Sans winks.  
“FEAR NOT!” Papyrus adds. “YOU CAN STILL COME TRAIN WITH UNDYNE AND I!”  
You groan a little, you hadn’t thought about when Undyne would do to you once she saw the picture… Great…. Just Great…  
“Heh, alright.” Sans chuckles, letting you go. “Time for bed kiddo. Get under the covers.”   
Both Sans and Papyrus tuck you firmly into bed, each giving you a goodnight kiss and you returned their goodnight kisses. That night, for the first time in months, you dream.   
You dream about the Void and someone, many voices, was calling out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, THAT ENDS FLUFFY BITS(For Now?)! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS REPRIEVE FROM THE HARD STUFF OF THE UT UNIVERSE! IF YOU’VE ENJOYED FLUFFY BITS AND HOAG PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE UT FANFICTION SERIES: OUYE! AS ALWAYS I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR INPUT SO LEAVE ME A COMMENT IF YOU’D LIKE! ALSO, I TAKE REQUESTS FOR WRITING SO FEEL FREE TO SEND ME REQUESTS.  
> AND TO MY GASTER SMUTT LOVING TROLL I GOT A PRETTY SWEET ONE SHOT COMING YOUR WAY SHORTLY SO LOOK OUT FOR THE “SLICE OF LIFE” SERIES! AS ALWAYS MY LOVELIES, STAY DETERMINED!


End file.
